Pacific Academy
by MiaElizabeth
Summary: Bella moves from Florida to Pacific Academy, a boarding school in California, so her mum can travel with Phil. She instantly becomes friends with the Cullens and the Hales, and especially one Cullen in particular. Will a romance blossom? Rated T. AH. C
1. New School

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" My mum asked for the hundredth time as we pulled into the parking lot of pacific academy boarding school.

"Yes mum, I'm positive," I assured her and she sighed with relief

"Ring me whenever you can," she said

"I promise," I assured her again

"Okay, I hope you like it here sweetie and I hope you make lots of new friends," she encouraged and I smiled

I hopped out of the car and got my two suitcases out of the trunk and my back pack. I waved to my mum, then walked into the school and found my assigned room that was on my information sheet

I stopped outside of my assigned room and put the key I got sent in the post into the lock. I opened the door and walked in with my bags and a small girl skipped over to me with a huge grin on her face

She was really short, five feet max. She had inky black spiky hair that pointed out in different directions. She had a rather petite body and a very pretty face. She reminded me of a pixie.

"Hi, I'm Alice," she greeted me and I smiled back

"Hello Alice, I'm Bella," I replied

"Here let me help you," she offered and took one of my suitcases and carried it in. I followed her and she led me to a queen sized bed and put my bag next to it

"Thank you," I mumbled

"No problem. By the way, this is your bed," She told me and I smiled gratefully

"Thanks. I'm going to start unpacking," I murmured

"I have nothing to do, can I help?" she asked

"You make it sound like you _want_ to." I laughed

"I do want to help you, Bella. You're my room mate and my friend," Alice said kindly

"You only just met me," I reminded her

"I know, but I can tell were going to be great friends!" She squealed and gave me hug and I hugged her back

After our emotional exchange we started putting my clothes into my closet. Alice was very speedy at folding up clothes or putting them on hangers, I didn't have to do much. After putting my pair of black converse with my other shoes, we were finally done

"What time is it?" Alice asked

"Five in the afternoon," I replied

"Want to have dinner with my boyfriend, my brother and my brother's girlfriend?" she asked

"Um, okay," I mumbled

"Don't be scared. They will love you," Alice encouraged me and I smiled

"Okay, lets go" I sighed and we walked out of our room and out of the building.

We walked across campus and it was literally like a holiday resort. An outdoor swimming pool, an indoor swimming pool, a gym, a huge library, shops, cafes, bars and all kinds of restaurants, Alice said there is a huge shopping mall as well!

"Do you like it so far?" Alice asked

"It's doesn't look like a school," I snorted and Alice laughed

"I know, it's great!" she squealed and I laughed

We carried on walking then there was a table with three people on it, at one of the restaurants, waving at Alice

"There they are," Alice said and then dragged me to the table with a huge grin on her face

"Jazz, Em, Rose ... this is my new roomy, Bella!" She squealed in excitement and I laughed

"Hi Bella, I'm Rosalie but call me Rose," the beautiful blonde girl greeted me. Rosalie had beautiful long, blonde wavy hair and sparkling blue eyes

"I'm Emmett," one of the boys greeted me. Emmett had brown curly hair and he was huge! He was very muscley and looked like he was tall when he was sitting down; I am scared to know how tall he is when he stands up

"Hello, Bella. My names Jasper," The other boy greeted me. He had blonde hair and blue eyes just like Rosalie did

"Me and Rose are twins," Jasper said, seeing my confusion

"It's nice to meet you guys," I finally said

"Hah!" Emmett snorted "It's nice to finally meet _you!_ Alice hasn't' shut up since she found out she was getting a room mate," Emmett laughed loudly

Jasper stood up and kissed Alice on the cheek. _Aw!_

"Sit down you guys. Were about to go get food," Jasper said. Me and Alice sat at the table and then Jasper and Emmett left to get food

"So Bella, where did you move here from?" Alice asked

"Florida," I replied

"Is it really different here in California compared to Florida?" Rose asked

"Yes. The only similarity I have seen so far is the weather." I laughed and so did Rose and Alice

"I bet your boyfriend misses you," Rose said and I looked at the ground

"I don't have a boyfriend," I muttered

"Seriously?" Alice asked in shock and I nodded my head

"You're beautiful. If the guys in Florida didn't ask you out then they are pricks," Rosalie muttered

"Thanks," I whispered

"The guys here will like you," Alice giggled

"I doubt it. No one likes the new girl," I snickered

"We'll see," Alice mumbled with a smug grin on her face and then Em and Jazz came back with food

We all ate cheese burgers and fries ... very healthy. Not.

Emmett finished first and I finished second since I was really hungry

"Who wants dessert?" Emmett asked

"How can you even think about food right now ... I'm stuffed" Alice complained

"Me too," Rose groaned

"I'm not! I haven't eaten all day," I sighed

"What do you want then Bells?" Emmett asked and I laughed at the nickname

"Um ... Ice-cream!" I squealed

"What kind?" he asked

"Cookie dough," I replied

"I'm having double chocolate chip!" Emmett boomed

"Can I have mint chocolate?" Jasper asked

"Sure, bro. I'll go get them," Emmett said and then he stood up and left

"So Bells. Have you got any brother or sisters?" Alice asked. _I swear I already have a nickname!_

"No, I'm an only child," I sighed sadly

"You're lucky, I have _two_ brothers," Alice moaned

"Emmett isn't a problem," Rose defended

"Well Edward isn't either. It must be nice to be an only child though, so relaxing," Alice muttered

"Edward is a problem to every girl in the school!" Rose argued

"Who's Edward?" I interrupted

"My other brother," Alice told me

"Does he go to this school?" I asked

"Yeah, he's a junior like us," Alice said

"Oh. Are you and him twins then?" I asked

"No. Me, Emmett and Edward were all adopted. But me and Emmett are biologically brother and sister but we were adopted together," Alice explained

"Oh," I mumbled

"You can tell Edward isn't related to Emmett. Em treats girls a hundred times better than Edward," Rose muttered

"He's a player?" I questioned

"Sort of. I do love him but I got to admit he treats girls like crap," Alice sighed

Emmett and Jasper then came back with the ice-cream. It came in a pot and a spoon to eat it with.

We ate and chatted some more and I was aware people were looking at me and then throwing glances at their friends which I knew were code for _'who the hell is she!?'_

"Hello Alice," A velvety voice said. I looked up to see the most good looking guy I had ever seen. He had messy bronze hair and the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, they were green and looked like Emeralds, and they were captivating. He was around five foot nine and was rather muscley but not as muscley as Emmett but on this guy it was just right.

"Hi Edward, what's up?" Alice asked. _Edward!_ This is Alice's brother!

"What page in the history text book did we have to read for the homework?" Edward asked

"Page two hundred and fifty," Alice muttered

"Thanks sis," Edward replied and then he noticed my presence and grinned

"Who's your friend Alice?" Edward asked grinning

"Bella this is my brother Edward, Edward this is my new roomy Bella," Alice introduced rather unwillingly

"Hi," I mumbled shyly

"Nice to meet you," Edward said with a cocky smirk on his

"She isn't one of your fan girls Edward," Rose growled

"Geez Rose, quit acting like I asked her to have sex with me," Edward snickered and Rose looked like she would punch him if Emmett wasn't holding her arms

"Anyways, I better go back to my friends," Edward said and walked away, but not before grinning at me one more time

I blushed and looked down at my ice-cream

"Prick," Rose muttered

"He seems to have an interest in Bella," Jasper chuckled

"He better not. He's not going to treat her like he does to all the other girls in school," Rose snapped

"He's that bad?" I asked

"He has a new girl every fucking hour!" Rose told me

"If the girl is lucky he will stay with her for a day," Alice added

"I wouldn't worry Rose, I'm not interested," I assured her and she smiled happily

"Want to go back to our dorm?" Alice asked me and I nodded

"Rose lives next door so she can walk with us, Em and Jazz walk back together because their roomies like us," Alice explained

"Does Rose have a room mate?" I asked

"No, when your a senior you don't have to have one, but Em and Jazz didn't mind," Alice said and I nodded to show that I understood

We walked back to the dorm and I was aware people were _still_ staring at me. We walked into our building and up to the second floor, which our room was on. Me and Alice said goodbye to Rose and then we walked into our room and got straight into our pyjamas.

We sat on the couch, drank coke and Alice asked me about Florida

"Where does your dad live then if he isn't with your mum anymore?" Alice asked

"He lives in Washington," I replied

"Where in Washington?"

"A small rainy town called Forks," I answered

"My parents live there, the ones that adopted me," Alice squealed

"I haven't been there for about four years but I never saw you," I said

"We moved there about three years ago when I and Edward had just graduated from middle school. Then our parents asked us if we wanted to go to the high school there or to boarding school here in California and we picked here," Alice said

"The high school there is _really _small," I said

"Anyways, enough about me. Why did you come here instead of go to school in Florida?" Alice asked

"Well my mum's husband Phil is a baseball player and he just got signed and he has to move around a lot. I have to stay

in one place so I can go to school so my mum was going to stay at home with me but I knew she wanted to be with Phil so

I told her I would come here and then when I graduate I will move in with Charlie," I explained

"You're a nice person Bella, doing that for your mum," Alice mumbled

I just shrugged my shoulders "I just want her to be happy, she's my mother" I said

"I know, but a lot of kids wouldn't move from Florida to California so that their mum can travel with her new husband," Alice argued

"I suppose," I mumbled

"I'm so glad its Saturday tomorrow, no school!" Alice sighed happily, changing the subject

"Yeah, it gives me two days to get used to the campus and know my way around." I chuckled and Alice laughed

"It might look big but after a few days you'll know it like the back of your hand," Alice assured me and I smiled

"I think I'm going to go bed, I'm tired" I mumbled

"Me too," Alice agreed.

I switched off the light and we both got into our beds. I fell asleep and dreamed about my mum

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

Okay, thats the first chapter to my new story. I really hope you guys read it, I have spent a lot of time planning it and typing up the first few chapters.

I want to put a special mention to _Twilighters2k9 _who has been helping and supporting me through this whole story, she is a great author and a great  
best friend. ILY KEELEY!

Anyways, please review guys and I hope you enjoy the story.

_**Mia xxx**_


	2. Not interested

_**Chapter 2 – Not interested**_

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a vacuum. I groaned and got out of my bed to see Alice vacuuming in the lounge area.

"Morning Bells," Alice sang

"Morning Al," I mumbled back sleepily

"I lay out some clothes for you, there on my bed," she said. I trudged over to her bed and noticed she had picked one of my only skirts. It was a short, light brown denim skirt. She had matched it with a pink polo shirt that had a white collar.

I put on the clothes and I put on my pair of white on white converses.

I walked into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face and brushed my hair

Alice skipped into the bathroom whilst I was brushing my hair

"Can I straighten your hair Bella?" Alice begged and pouted

"Fine," I sighed. I had just learned that Alice Cullen had a pout that was impossible to say 'no' to.

She squealed and then took me back into the bedroom. She plugged in her straighteners and started to straighten my hair.

After fifteen minutes my hair was completely straight

"Want to go grab breakfast?" Alice asked

"Yes, I'm starving," I sighed happily

"You eat a lot, huh?" Alice giggled

"I didn't eat yesterday because I was driving across the state!" I defended

"Whatever Bells. Let's go," Alice said

We walked out of our dorm building and walked to a cafe. I had a cheese omelette and orange juice and Alice had egg on toast and coffee.

When I saw the egg on toast I gagged

"You don't like egg on toast?" Alice asked

"I like egg and I like toast ... just not together! They don't mix," I muttered

"It's delicious," Alice argued

I just shrugged and ate my cheese omelette

We finished our breakfast and then Alice showed me around campus. She showed me all the things I never saw yesterday. She showed me shortcuts to my classes and what cafe they always go to lunch at.

At twelve o'clock we went to lunch. Me and Alice were first there so we ordered everyone's drinks. Five minutes later Emmett, Jasper and Rose all came and sat down.

"What do you want for lunch Bells?" Alice asked after looking at her menu

"Um ... a chicken Cesar salad," I decided

"Okay, I'm going to have a chicken tikka baguette," Alice also decided

Everyone chose what they wanted and then Emmett and Jasper ordered them for us

"So Bells, did you enjoy your look around the campus?" Emmett asked

"Yeah, I think I can get to most the places on campus now without getting lost," I snorted and Emmett laughed

"Yeah, that will happen a few times on your first week, but after a few days it's easy," Emmett said

"Dude, you got lost on the way to your locker last week," Jasper reminded him

"That's because Emmett is an idiot. Bella is smart so she won't do that," Alice argued

"Hey!" Emmett complained

"It is true, hun," Rose told him and Emmett pouted but Rose kissed his pout away

Me, Alice and Rose laughed all through lunch because Emmett and Jasper were making us laugh. They had mini food fights and Emmett shoved a dirty napkin into Jaspers mouth which had Alice rolling on the floor with laughter

After lunch I told everyone I was going to the front office because I forgot to last night

I walked into the front office and walked up to the desk. A woman in her mid thirties was sitting behind it.

"Excuse me, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here. I arrived last night but I forgot to come here," I mumbled

"Right, I will print your schedule now. Sit in one of the seats, please," she said

I sat in one of the seats and pulled out my phone while I waited. I text my mum to tell her I was okay and I had already made five great friends.

I sent the text and put my phone back in my skirt pocket. I heard the door to the office open and I looked up to see Edward Cullen walked in.

He spoke too the secretary and was about to leave ... until he noticed me.

He grinned just like he did yesterday and walked over to me and sat in the seat next to me

"Hi, Bella," he greeted me

"Hi, Edward," I mumbled

"How come your here?" he asked

"Waiting for my schedule," I replied

"Is she printing it?" he asked

"Yeah," I sighed

"How do you like it here so far?" Edward asked

"Isabella, your schedule is ready," the secretary said before I had a chance to answer Edward

"One sec," I told him

I got my schedule from the front desk and then I walked out the office with Edward

"It's nice here," I said answering his earlier question

"I know what you mean, it's not like a school," Edward replied and I just nodded my head

"You get along well with my siblings," Edward noted

"Yeah, Alice is great and Emmett makes me laugh," I giggled at the end remembering Emmett and Jasper fighting at lunch

"Yeah, he's a big idiot," Edward snorted and I smiled

A girl with brown hair came up to Edward with a big grin on her face

"Hi Edward," she greeted him

"Oh hey Sally," Edward replied

"My names Samantha," she mumbled and I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing

"Oh," Edward muttered

"Do you want to go out tonight?" she asked

"Sorry I can't, I have to study. I have a history test on Monday," Edward said

"Oh, well maybe another night," Samantha murmured and then walked away sadly

We carried on walking in silence

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked, breaking the silence

"I'm not sure," I mumbled

"Want to watch a movie or something?" he asked and my eyes widened

"Nope, I have to study for my history test ... on Monday," I snickered

"It was just an easy way to let her down," Edward assured me

"Sorry Edward, I'm not interested," I said and walked away feeling a little smug. I had just said no to 'Edward Cullen'

I peeked back at him over my shoulder to see his mouth wide open. I laughed and carried on walking.

I went to mine and Alice's room. I walked in and Alice was on the couch reading a magazine

"Hey Bells, what's up?" Al asked

"Well, I got my schedule," I mumbled and sat down next to her

"What took you so long," she questioned

"I was speaking to your brother," I sighed

"Em or Ed?" she asked, not bothering to say there full names

"Ed," I giggled and Alice's eyes grew wide

"What did he want?" she asked

"At first he was just asking me if I liked it here. After we left the office some girl called Samantha asked him out and he said he couldn't because he had to study. Then he asked _me_ out and I said 'no I have to study' and he said he was just letting Samantha down easy. Then I told him I wasn't interested in him and I walked away," I explained and Alice laughed

"That's a new experience for Edward, he isn't used to being declined," Alice giggled and I smiled

"Well if he keeps asking me to go to the movies with him he better get used to it," I mumbled and Alice laughed

"What are your hobbies, Bella?" Alice asked

"Reading," I replied

"Are you good at any sport?" she asked

"Um, my friend Jacob and me used to play soccer together sometimes," I mumbled

"Em, Jazz and Edward are on the soccer team," Alice said matter of factly

"Are any of them captain?" I asked

"Yep. Edward is," Alice said

"That's why all the girls like him?" I guessed

"That and because they think he is hot," Alice snorted and I rolled my eyes

Me and Alice carried on speaking for a couple of hours, trying to get to know each other more.

At four o'clock we decided to go to the campus theatre

We left our room and walked out of the dorm building.

We walked to the theatre and booked a ticket to a romantic comedy film. We shared a large popcorn and had a medium drink each

We walked to the screen where our film was playing and we sat at the back

In the middle of the film Alice nudged me and I looked at her and raised an eyebrow

"You see the middle aisle of seats, there is a blonde girl sitting at the end and a guy with bronze hair next to her?" Alice whispered to me

"Yes," I answered

"It's Edward ... and he's on a date!" Alice giggled

"He must have already studied," I snickered sarcastically

Alice took a handful of popcorn and chucked it at Edward's head. We both held in our laughter and pretended to watch the movie so he wouldn't suspect us. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward turn around. He looked at me and Alice for a minute but then he sighed and turned around and carried on watching the film. Me and Alice then burst out laughing but it was quiet laughter, quieter than whispering.

We carried on watching the film. About ten minutes before the end Alice finished her drink and she took an ice cube from the bottom and threw it towards Edward but she missed. It bounced off the wall at the end of the row of seats he was sitting on and then the ice cube broke into loads of pieces and went all over his date. Me and Alice giggled and knew Edward would guess it was us this time so we ducked behind the seats that were in front of us. We stayed hidden for five minutes.

We sat back up straight and then the film ended. We walked out the theatre and burst out laughing. We then went to the toilet and then walked outside the theatre where we saw Edward talking to his date

When he noticed me and Alice walking out he frowned and Alice laughed silently

"Alice," he greeted her icily

"Hey big bro," Alice greeted cheerfully, not affected at all by his coldness

"What was that in the theatre?" he asked angrily

"What was what?" Alice asked calmly

"Why did you throw the popcorn and the ice?" Edward asked, this time directing his question at both of us

"It was me, Bella didn't do anything," Alice defended

"Why did you do it? _Why did you try to ruin my date?_" Edward yelled and my eyes widened a tad

"It was me too. I never stopped her so it's my fault as well," I snapped

"Why did you do it?" Edward repeated "Were you jealous?!" Edward smirked at the end and I glared at him

"No I wasn't jealous, we were just having a -" I stopped talking because something distracted me. The girl he was talking to had red hair but his date in the theatre was blonde

"Is this your date?" I asked him

"Yes," I replied confused

"The girl in the theatre was blonde," I argued

"Oh. Well I ... u-um, you s-see ..." Edward stopped because he was looking for an excuse

"Two dates in one night?" I asked in disbelief. "You got tired of the blonde and switched to the red head!" At this point I was loud

"What's it to you?" Edward snapped

"You're a heartless player! You treat girls like crap; everything Rosalie told me was true!" I yelled at him and stomped away with Alice behind me

What is his problem?! What makes him think he can treat girls like that?

One thing is for sure, I'm not going to be like his fan girls. I refuse to be used and treated like shit!


	3. Shopping and Clubbing

_**Chapter 3 – Shopping and Clubbing**_

I woke up the next morning and I was still irritated from what happened the night before. Stupid Edward Cullen!

How can he treat girls like that and just not care?

I pulled on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a green blouse and a pair of dark blue pumps **(A/N: The outfit Bella wears in the Italy seen in the new moon film! You see it on the teaser trailer and pictures on the internet!)**

I brushed my teeth and then I brushed my hair and let it lay loose in its natural wavy form

When I walked out of the bathroom Alice was just finishing straightening her hair

"Hey Bella," she greeted me

"Hi Alice," I replied

"What do you want to do today?" she asked

"I don't know. I should start getting my stuff ready for school tomorrow," I mumbled

"Shit I forgot to tell you, were having a three day weekend. School is shut tomorrow for teacher training," Alice told me

"Okay then, we can do something. What do you want to do?" I asked

"Want to go clubbing tonight?" she asked

"There's a club on campus?" I asked in surprise

"It's near the mall. The teachers know that its there. Only Juniors and seniors are allowed alcohol," Alice explained

"Okay, I'll go," I said and she squealed

"We have to come back at four O'clock to get ready if we want to leave by half seven," Alice said in a rush

"Three and a half hours?!" I asked in disbelief

"Beauty takes time Bella. I can't just make you look fabulous in a rush, can I?" Alice asked rhetorically in horror and then used the force of her pout on me and I gave in quicker than yesterday

"Fine," I sighed and Alice squealed again

"We need to go shopping," Alice said and dragged me out of our room

We walked out of our dorm building and Alice was texting. After five minutes she put her phone into her shoulder purse

"Okay. I text Rose and the guys and they said they are coming with us tonight. Rose said she is meeting us at the mall in our Favourite store," Alice told me.

We carried on walking and I was being un-naturally clumsy today and I kept tripping on thin air and having to steady myself before I fell

"Geez Bella, you're so clumsy," Alice complained after the tenth time

"Sorry Alice, I'm not usually like this," I muttered in frustration

"What do you mean?" she questioned

"I told you that I played soccer with my friend Jake, remember?" I asked and Alice nodded so I continued "Well if I was this clumsy and I played with Jake, I would be dead right now," I snorted and Alice laughed

"Then why do you keep tripping?" Alice asked

"I don't know, maybe I'm having a bad day." I shrugged and we carried on walking

After ten minutes we reached the mall. We walked in and Alice dragged me into American Eagle Outfitters.

Rose was waiting by the entrance for us. Rose and Alice pulled me into the dress section and started throwing dresses at me!

They pushed me into the changing rooms and Alice told me to try on the first one

The first one was a red pleated dress that had a self tie belt on it that was made out of a silky material that felt like ribbon. It had a square neckline and a small v with open neck tank straps.

I put it on and then walked outside and Alice and Rose smiled

"I like it, it looks great on you Bells," Alice complimented me and I blushed

"Ditto," Rose giggled

"Put on the midnight blue one," Alice ordered and I did what she said. I walked back into the changing room and picked up the midnight blue one and put it on. It was a ruffled party dress. It had a deep v neckline, reached mid thigh, ruffle detailing on neck and hem, skinny adjustable straps, gathered fabric at waistline and side zipper closure.

I walked out of the changing room and Alice and Rose gasped

"That is the one!" Alice squealed and pushed me in front of a full length mirror and when I saw myself I gasped as well

I loved the dress and the way the top of it clung to my skin

"I definitely want this one," I said and Alice and Rose agreed

Alice was going to pay for the dress but I objected

"Alice I have loads of money on my credit card. My mum is a lawyer, Phil plays baseball and my dad is a police officer. My mum is filthy rich because she gets thousands a month and Phil is in one of the best American baseball teams," I told her

"How much money did they give you?" Rose asked

"I'd rather not say," I laughed. They had given me a ridiculous amount of money and I didn't want it but they said I wasn't

Allowed to come here without it

"Is it over ten thousand?" Alice asked and I nodded

"Twenty?" Rose asked and I nodded

"Fifty!?" Alice challenged and I nodded

"Fine," Alice sighed "You can pay for the dress,"

I paid for the dress and then Alice and Rose pulled me to the Shoe section of the store

We decided on a pair of suede black three inch high heels to go with my dress. I was then dragged to accessories. I picked a black shoulder purse and then I paid for it and the shoes.

We then went to another shop called asos

"Is this where you guys are getting your dresses?" I asked as we entered the shop

"No, we have dresses in our closets that we haven't worn yet. Were coming here to get us all some new clothes. You need some new clothes definitely and me and Rose love to shop," Alice explained and I sighed

Alice kept buying everything for me! She bought me scoop neck over sized vest, baby doll tops, waist coats, oversized tees, tanks, cardigans, all kinds of jeans from skinnys to cropped. We bought skirts, shorts, leggings, tights, swimsuits, sleepwear, jackets, shoes, bags, belts and all other accessories.

By the time we finished and paid I had eight full shopping bags. Rose and Alice had four each and were carrying at least two with stuff for me in each.

We had a quick lunch at the food court and then we left the mall and went back to our dorm building. Rose went to her room and me and Alice went to ours and put all our new stuff in our closets.

I took a shower after we finished and Alice said she was going to pick her outfit for tonight.

I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and conditioner and then washed with shower gel.

After about twenty minutes I got out the shower, dried myself and put on my new white silk dressing gown.

Alice bought a chair into the bathroom and placed it in front of the counter with all the hair stuff and the make up was and on the wall behind the counter there was a mirror.

Alice told me to blow dry my hair whilst she had a shower. Because the glass around the shower was opaque so I couldn't see through, I was allowed to stay in the bathroom.

I finished drying my hair after twenty minutes and Alice asked me to close my eyes. I did as she asked I heard her get out of the shower.

After two minutes she told me to open my eyes. Alice was standing behind me in her baby pink silk dressing gown.

Alice started curling my hair and when she was half way through Rose came over and she had her hair ready. She had straightened it and clipped part of it back with a black barrette.

Rose started putting makeup on me whilst Alice finished off with my hair.

After half an hour I was FINALLY done!

My hair was curled in tight ringlets which made my hair only shoulder length. I was wearing blue eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara and some light lip gloss.

"Bella go into the bedroom and get your dress on while I help Alice," Rose told me and I nodded

I walked into the bedroom and started getting ready. I put on my underwear and then I slipped on my dress and then I put on my heels.

Alice and Rose walked out and they were ready. Alice had her spiky hair straightened flat so it looked like a bob

Rose was wearing an extremely short bright red tube dress with black heels and a black necklace along with red lip stick and a black purse

Alice was wearing a light pink frilly halter dress with white sling back heels and a white purse. She was wearing snow white eye shadow, light pink lip gloss and a bit of blush.

We left our room and our dorm building and walked rather quickly to the campus night club.

I tripped a couple of times on the way but I steadied myself while Alice and Rosalie giggled

We got to the club in ten minutes and walked straight in. Emmett and Jasper were already there and were sitting at a table near the back. We started to walk to them and people were staring at me again but I wasn't sure why. They weren't giving me the 'It's the new girl!' look, it was something else, the looks the guys were giving me looked like gawking and the girls were ... glaring with envy? _Weird_.

"Bella the guys are gawking at you," Rose laughed and I rolled my eyes because I knew it wasn't true

We sat down at the table with Em and Jasper and we chatted. After about twenty minutes I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see a girl with long blonde hair looking at me ... no glaring would be a better word

"Um, hi?" I mumbled but it sounded like a question

"Listen new girl! I hear you spoke to Edward Cullen yesterday," she spat at me

"Who the hell are you?" I asked irritated because she was talking to me like I was a piece of shit

"My names Emily, I'm cheerleading captain," she snapped

"Good for you!" I spat back at her

"Whatever new girl! Just stay out of my way and stay away from Edward because he's mine!" she yelled

"You can have him! He treats every girl in this school like shit and he will do the same to you, you stupid fucking moron!" I shouted back at her and her dumb ass friend behind her gasped in horror. Emily huffed and stormed off.

I sat back down and Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were all laughing and high fiving each other

"You rock Bells!" Em boomed

"Yeah! No one has yelled at Emily since ... well ever!" Jasper laughed

"It was about time someone but her in her place!" Rosalie snorted and Alice just nodded because she was still having hysterics from all the laughter

I felt another tap on my shoulder and I groaned

"Is it that stupid fucking retard again?!" I asked

"No it's the other one," Rose snickered. I turned around to see Edward looking at me and I giggled understanding what Rose had said

"Can I speak to you in private Bella?" Edward asked and I nodded

"I'll be back in a sec guys," I said to Em, Jasper, Alice and Rose

I got up from my seat and put my purse on my shoulder and walked with Edward. He led me to a secluded spot in the club and gestured me to sit down on the sofa chair. I sat down and he sat next to me and smiled

"You look beautiful tonight Bella," Edward complimented and I blushed

"Thanks," I mumbled

"I took you away from your friends because I wanted to apologise for yesterday," Edward said and I looked up at him

"You don't need to apologise, you didn't do anything to me," I told him

"Yes I did. I snapped at you and tried to justify what I did," Edward argued

"Okay, well your forgiven," I assured him and he flashed me a crooked grin and I swear my heart skipped a beat. _'Wow! You can't be thinking shit like that Bella!'_ I mentally scolded myself

"Thank you. I have thought a lot about what you said to me and I'm going to change," Edward told me

"But you hardly know me; don't change because I said so. I would prefer it if you changed because you wanted to," I said

"I do want to," Edward said quickly and I smiled at me

I could see Emily looking at us and when she noticed I was looking she glared. I smirked and stuck my middle finger up at her and she screeched and ran to the bathroom

Edward had watched the whole exchange and was laughing

"What's her problem with you?" Edward asked

"She thinks I'm taking you away from her because she heard that we spoke yesterday," I snorted

"She is delusional; I don't like her ... she annoys me!" Edward shuddered at the end and I giggled

"Do you want a drink?" Edward asked me

"Tequila please," I mumbled

"You like alcohol?" Edward asked in amusement

"I don't drink it often, just when I'm tired," I mumbled

"Didn't sleep well last night?" Edward guessed

"Worse. Your sister took me shopping!" I cringed and Edward laughed

"I'll be right back," He said and then walked off to the bar

Alice skipped over to me smiling

"Are you coming back?" she asked

"I'm having one drink with Edward first," I told her and she smiled even wider

"Okay, take all the time you want," she assured me and then skipped back to Em, Jasper and Rose

Edward came back then with our drinks

I ended up having more than one drink with Edward; I had quite a few actually much to Alice's enjoyment

Edward asked me about Florida and I asked him about his life

"Alice told me you play soccer," Edward said

"Not very well," I mumbled shyly

"I'd love to see you play," Edward said in a comforting tone

"I'd probably snap my leg with you watching," I laughed

"Why?" he asked, confused

"I'd be distracted," I said

"I don't get it," Edward sighed

"Edward, no girl in this school could play soccer with you watching," I laughed and then Edward understood and he smirked

"Do you find me attractive Bella" he asked smugly

"Maybe, but I meant it when I said I wasn't interested," I defended

"Whatever," Edward said still smirking

"I mean it Edward. If I was interested I would have said yes to you yesterday," I said seriously

"You keep telling yourself that Swan," Edward said cockily and I groaned

"You're so full of yourself!" I snapped and walked back over to Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie

"He is so arrogant!" I huffed as I sat down and Emmett laughed

"What did he do now? Try and kiss you?" Emmett snorted and I glared at him

"No! He thinks I actually want to _date_ him like all his stupid fan girls," I complained

"Ignore him Bella, that's what I do. Your better off if you don't talk to him," Rose advised and I nodded

"I'll tell him tomorrow to leave you alone when he see's you. Hopefully you will get lucky and he won't be in any of your classes," Alice comforted and I smiled

Geez! I've been here for two and a half days and I have already snapped at the two most popular people in school. Great! Not.


	4. Classes Start

_**Chapter 4 – Classes start**_

After the night at the club I didn't speak to Edward. Alice told him and every time he saw me on Monday he ignored me just as I ignored him.

On Tuesday I walked to my first class, English and guess who I have it with ... Edward!

I sat in the only empty seat at the back. No one was sitting in the seat next to it so I was pretty happy.

I took my books out my bag and put them on the desk.

I saw Edward looking at me and I just sighed and looked away and then a badly manicured hand slapped on my desk and I looked up to see Emily and I frowned

"What do you want?" I sighed in frustration

"You were talking to Edward at the night club on Sunday night after I told you to back off!" She screeched at me and everyone in the class looked at us and I stood up fuming and glared at Emily

"Yes I was speaking to him but I told him myself that I'm not interested and I'm telling you as well! I don't like Edward Cullen! You can have him I don't give a shit, get that into your idiotic brain!" I yelled at her and everyone in the room gasped

"How dare you speak to me like that? Do you not know who I am?" Emily asked in disbelief

"Yes your head cheerleader, who gives a shit? So you can do flips and other flexible shit, I'm not really bothered!" I shouted at her in annoyance

Everyone in the classroom started cheering me and I blushed and sat down because the teacher came in. Emily stormed off to her seat.

The teacher started the lesson and Edward looked at me in shock but turned around after about five minutes and focused on the lesson

"Mr Cullen, do you have the homework I have been asking you for, for a week?" The teacher asked Edward at the end of the lesson

"Eh, no," Edward muttered and the teacher frowned

"All your teachers are telling me you never hand your homework in, this needs to stop now!" The teacher scolded him

"Sorry Mrs Letterman," Edward mumbled

"That's what you say every week!" Mrs Letterman sighed in frustration

"I will hand in the next piece of homework, Geez!" Edward complained

"I want a two thousand word essay about a topic we have done this semester on my desk tomorrow," Mrs Letterman told him

"Two thousand words for tomorrow! I have soccer practice!" Edward argued

"You will have to make more time for your studies Mr Cullen," Mrs Letterman said and shrugged and then the bell went

"Class Dismissed!" She yelled and I walked out of the classroom pretty pissed off. I walked to Government quickly and I sat at an empty seat at the back again. Alice walked in thirty seconds later and when she saw me she grinned and sat next to me

"I didn't know we had any classes together," I said to her, smiling

"Me neither but I guess we do," She beamed and I laughed

Edward then walked into the classroom and I groaned quietly and Alice heard and burst out laughing.

"Had anymore shit off Mallory?" Alice asked

"Who?" I asked

"Emily," she explained

"Oh my god! There was a girl back in my school in Florida called Lauren Mallory and she used to brag about her cousin Emily! I can't believe Emily is her cousin!" I laughed at the end

Emily then stomped into the room and I frowned. She glared at me but sat down instead of starting an argument

"How is the whole 'ignoring Edward' thing going?" Alice asked

"Fine, I haven't spoke to him since the night at the club," I replied rather proudly

"Is it hard?" Alice asked

"A bit," I sighed

"You have only known him for like four days," Alice giggled

"I guess, but he doesn't treat me as badly as all the girls that are obsessed with him, he is kinder," I mumbled

"I know," Alice said

"I have no objection with being his friend but his attitude irritates me," I muttered and she nodded in understandment

"I wont judge you whether you talk to him or not, however if you do talk to him, don't let him walk all over you like everyone else," Alice said to me

"I won't," I vowed and she smiled. The teacher then walked in and started the lesson.

I took notes during the lesson and completed the work she set for us to do before the bell went.

As soon as the bell rang me and Alice walked out the room together

"What's your next lesson?" Alice asked me

"Trigonometry," I replied

"Shit, I have English," Alice cussed

"I had English period one," I muttered

"I had calculus," Alice frowned and I giggled

"I'll see you later Al, I don't want to be late," I laughed and walked to my trig lesson

I walked into the room and sat in the middle of the room where the only empty seat was and it was next to a girl with brown hair

I took my trig books out and waited for the teacher to arrive

"Hello, I'm Angela Webber," The girl greeted m

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I replied and smiled at her

The teacher walked in then and we were both quiet and paid attention to the lesson

After trig I quickly walked to Spanish. When I walked into the room I saw Emmett sitting at the back on his own and I went and sat next to him

"Hey Bella," Emmett greeted me in his naturally loud voice

"Hey Em, how come your in my Spanish class? You're a senior and I thought you Senior's didn't have the same classes as us," I said in confusion

"We don't, we take French and the more clever ones take German. I already know French so I'm taking Spanish," Emmett explained

"How do you know French?" I asked him

"Everyone in our family does," Emmett told me

"So Alice and Edward do Spanish as well but during a different period?" I asked him

"Yes they both have it during period six, but their juniors like you anyway so they have to take it. Next year they will do German. I did German last year which is why I am taking Spanish this year. Actually Edward is in the Spanish class as well, he is at the front" Emmett explained and then Emily walked in and me and Emmett both rolled out eyes. She walked over to our desk but she completely ignored me and was giving Emmett googly eyes

"Hey Emmett," she greeted him in a sickly sweet voice

Emmett just ignored her and she frowned

"Emmett, are you okay?" Emily asked him but it was so obvious she didn't care

"Yes," He muttered with a hint of irritation in his voice

"Oh … well why didn't you say hello to me?" she asked

"Did you say hello to me?" he asked and I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing

"Yes, didn't you hear me?" she asked in surprise

"Nope, I guess I was day dreaming about Rose so much I never heard," he said and I knew he was winding her up

I put my hand on my mouth to stop myself from laughing

"Rose?" Emily asked confused

"Rosalie Hale, my girlfriend," Emmett sighed happily and I smiled

"I … Uh … Hmm," Emily frowned because she didn't know what to say. Me and Emmett looked at her, then at each other and burst out laughing

"What's so funny?" Emily asked, clearly frustrated

"Just go away!" I snapped at her

"Yes! Can't you see that I'm not interested?" Emmett also snapped at her

"The last time I heard you were telling me that you were meant to be with _Edward _Cullen not _Emmett_ Cullen!" I spat at her

"Bitch!" She yelled at me and then trudged to her seat

Me and Emmett grinned at each other and then the teacher came in

Ten minutes into the lesson and Emily was talking to her dumb ass friend and the teacher noticed

"Miss Mallory, how would you ask for a cup of coffee in Espanola?" the teacher asked

"I-I-I … umm," Emily stuttered. A kid in middle school could ask that question for fuck sake!

"Pay attention!" The teacher snapped at her

"What about you Miss Swan? Do you know the answer?" she questioned

"See señora. ¿Puedo tomar una taza de café?" I answered and the teacher smiled

"Well done Miss Swan," the teacher praised me and Emmett smiled at me

"Well done," he whispered

"Thanks," I mumbled back

The rest of the lesson went pretty quick and before I knew it, it was lunch.

Me and Emmett walked to the café pretty quickly and we were first there. We found a table that seated six and we sat down

"Your pretty good at Spanish Bells, do you think you could help me out?" Emmett asked

"Sure," I replied "When do you want me to help you?"

"You could help me in lessons. There are just a few things in the work she sets us to do in the lesson that I sometimes don't get, I just need help with that," Emmett told me

"Sure," I replied and Emmett smiled

"Thanks Bella," he boomed and gave me a hug

"No problem," I replied

The waiter came and Emmett ordered what everyone liked to eat and drink. After the waiter left the others arrived

Alice sat next to me as usual and we chatted away

"How was your trig lesson?" she asked

"It was okay," I replied

"Did you have it with Emily?" she asked

"No, I didn't know anyone but I met a girl called Angela Webber who sits next to me," I replied

"She's in my calculus class, she is really quiet and shy," Alice said

"Yeah, I kind of sensed that," I laughed and so did Alice

"What have you got after lunch," Alice asked

"Biology then gym," I muttered

"You don't seem to happy about that," Alice laughed

"I don't want anymore surprises; I dread to think who is in my lesson with me!" I muttered

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Edward or Emily," I said and Alice started laughing

"Just tell Edward to do one and slap Emily," Rose advised and I laughed

"I'll think about that," I giggled and all the others laughed

Lunch ended quickly and I walked to biology on my own because none of the others had this class with me

I walked in and noticed the only empty seat was at the back next to _him!_

_Him _of all people! I sighed and took the seat next to him and I took out my biology books and my pen

I doodled my name on my notepad in different types of writing. Italic, bold and bubble writing. Stuff like that.

"Are you ever going to speak to me?" he sighed and I looked up to see him staring at me and run his hand through his luscious bronze hair. _Whoa! Luscious bronze hair! Where did that come from?_

I mentally slapped my self and then thought of an answer

"Will your ego ever shrink?" I retorted

"Probably if you spoke to me," he mumbled

"Then probably," I replied

"Every boy has an ego so I'm not saying it will go away but I will stop being arrogant, cocky and rude," Edward said and small smile played on my lips

"Okay, I will talk to you," I sighed and Edward grinned

Emily was sitting at the middle of the class and she turned around and she wasn't happy that we were sitting together. She glared at me and I glared back and she turned around annoyed

"She doesn't look happy," Edward chuckled

"She gives me shit for talking to you and then in Spanish she flirts with _Emmett_ right in front of me after yelling at me that she was meant to be with _you! _Now she glares at me for sitting next to you in biology after she flirted with Emmett. What the hell?!" I muttered in irritation

"I'm not going to date her either way!" Edward told me and laughed at the thought of it and I giggled as well

The teacher walked in and started handing out microscopes straight away. We were examining onion roots and cells.

Edward was pretty good at biology and got all the ones he looked at right.

After biology me and Edward walked out the room together

"What's your next lesson?" Edward asked

"Gym," I replied

"Me too," Edward beamed and I laughed

We walked to gym together and then said bye to each other when we had to separate to change.

I walked into the girls changing room and quickly got into my gym clothes. It was a pair of black shorts and a white tank top.

I walked out of the locker room and the coach told us to go onto the field and we all did as we were told

I stood next to Edward and we were speaking until the coach blew his whistle

"Okay, were playing soccer today," he announced and some people groaned

"There are guys on the soccer team here they are obviously going to win!" A guy, whose name I think was Jason, complained

"The guys on the soccer team will be separated equally," The coach said

He separated us all onto two teams. Edward was on the opposite team from me.

The coach blew the whistle for us to begin and Edward got the ball straight away and immediately scored a goal. I groaned in frustration. We started from the centre of the pitch again and my team got to start because Edward's team scored.

Jason started with the ball but a big bulky guy from Edward's team who was obviously on the school soccer team tackled him and started going towards the goal to score. _He is not scoring!_ _Not on my watch! _ I ran up behind him and tackled him. I got the ball and turned around and started kicking it towards the goal

Guys on the opposite team kept trying to tackle me but failed. Edward tried tackling me but I kicked the ball under his legs and I went under them as well and then I kicked the ball and it went into the goal!

Edward looked at me in shock and I smirked

"You're good at soccer?" he asked

"I know how to play I guess," I shrugged and skipped back to the centre and waited for the other team to start

A guy called Zac from the other team started heading toward the goal with the ball but I tackled him straight away and turned it the other way and start going for my goal. Edward managed to tackle me this time and score a goal for his team.

The score kept changing until eventually my team was losing 3-4. Edward's team just scored so my team got to start. I started with the ball this time and started kicking it. Only guys tried tackling me because all the girls had given up.

Zac, the guy from earlier tried tackling me but ended up falling on me.

Guys from both teams pulled him off me and then helped me up

"Free kick for Isabella!" The coach yelled and I smiled

I picked up the ball and put it on the free kick mark. They decided to put Edward in the goal for my free kick. I ran towards the ball and kicked it rather had. It flew towards Edward extremely fast. Edward did a flip in the goal and while he was in the air he kicked the ball away! _Wow!_

The coach blew the final whistle. Edward walked over to me smiling.

"Great game Bella, you're really good at soccer," he complimented me

"Thanks. So are you. Congratulations," I replied back smiling

"How about I help you with taking free kicks?" Edward offered. He could obviously see my disappointment in missing the shot.

"Sure," I replied

"Tomorrow after school? I don't have practice on Tuesday's," Edward offered

"Sure," I agreed and then went and got changed

I can't believe I am spending tomorrow afternoon with Edward. Rosalie won't be too happy but I have a feeling Alice will!


	5. After School

_**Chapter 5 – after school**_

After I changed I walked into the gym and Zac came up to me

"Hi Bella," he greeted me

"Hey Zac, what's up?" I replied

"I just wanted to apologise for falling on you, it was an accident," he mumbled

"It's okay, I know it was an accident and I forgive you," I assured him and he sighed with relief

"Thanks Bella," he said and then gave me hug. After that he walked out the gym and I did as well

I walked back to the dorm room and Alice was already there doing homework on the sofa

I put my bag down and sat next to Alice

"How was biology and gym?" she asked

"Fine, although I sit next to your brother in biology," I chuckled

"Edward?" she asked in surprise and I nodded and Alice grinned widely

"Did you talk to him?" she asked

"Not at first but he sort of talked me into it," I laughed

"How?"

I told Alice what had happened and then I told her about gym. I skipped the part where Edward asked me if I wanted help with my free kicks because I knew Alice would freak!

"Me and Rose are going shopping tomorrow after class; do you want to come with us?" Alice asked

"I have homework to do today and tomorrow," I replied

"For…" Alice pressed

"Trig. I really suck at it," I sighed. It wasn't that much of a lie because trig was my worst subject but I'm not that bad, I get B's in it.

"Oh? Well I sit with Angela in fifth period as well and she told me you were rather good at trig," Alice argued

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath and Alice didn't hear

"It's my worst subject though, I'm trying to get an A in it for once," I defended

"You suck at lying," Alice snorted

"Okay, Okay! I have plans," I sighed in defeat

"With…" Alice pressed again

"Someone," I replied and smirked

"Bella!" Alice complained

I walked into my bedroom and lay on my bed on my stomach and started doing my trig homework.

I finished my trig homework in half an hour and then I started my English homework. I finished my English in ten minutes since it is my best subject. I then did my biology homework and that was all my homework completed.

I looked at the clock and sighed. Quarter past four. I have nothing to do till dinner. Then I had an idea.

I walked into my closet and put on a pair of grey Capri pineapple sweats and a white tank top that showed a bit of cleavage but it was the only white tank top I owned.

I put on some white trainers and I pushed my hair back with a grey hair band.

I walked out of the room and out of the dorm building. I walked onto the school field and there was a football left there from gym. I put it in the free kick shot and booted it towards the goal and … _missed?_

What the hell?! There isn't even a goal keeper in the goal to stop me!

I tried again and the ball hit the post

"Are you that bad at taking free shots?" A familiar velvety voice asked from behind me.

"Not usually, Edward," I replied

"Try again," Edward urged. I got the ball and put it on the free kick point. I kicked at and it went straight into the goal. I smiled and looked at Edward

Edward walked into the goal and tossed the ball back

"Now try again," he urged

I kicked the ball and Edward saved it

Edward walked over to me with the ball and he placed it in the free kick spot

"You need to put more curve into the kick," he told me

He placed my hands on my hips and I gasped. My tank top had ridden up a bit so his hands were on the open skin. He turned my hips so they were at a slanted angle. He walked back into the goal and got ready to save

"Now," Edward whispered, just loud enough for me to hear

I kicked the ball and it went in! I squealed and ran over to Edward and jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck without thinking

Suddenly, I gasped because I realised what I did. I let go of him and dropped back onto the ground and Edward chuckled

"If this is how you react to scoring a goal then I hope you get better at free kicks," Edward chuckled and I couldn't help but giggle in response

"Do you want to carry on practicing today or continue tomorrow?" he asked

"Today," I decided

We carried on practicing free kicks for ages and at the end I could score nearly ever time I tried. Edward was a good goalie though so sometimes he would save them

"What time is it?" I asked after I took a sip of water

"Um, seven o'clock," Edward replied after looking at his watch

"Shit, I missed dinner," I cussed

"Why is that so bad?" he asked

"Alice will question me till next week if she has to, just to find out why I missed it," I explained and he laughed

"You don't want her to know that you were with me?" he asked

"If I told her she will scream so loud my ear drums will explode and she will be so happy I won't want to live with her anymore," I giggled and Edward chuckled

"You can go to dinner with me if you want, instead of going on your own," Edward offered and I nodded

"I need to shower first … and change," I laughed at the end and so did Edward

"Me too. I will come to your room at quarter to eight," Edward said and then walked away

I practically ran to my dorm building and up into my room

Alice was about to ask me a question but I walked into the bathroom and had a shower

After I got out the shower I dried myself, put on my dressing gown and blow dried my hair. After that I brushed through it and then walked into my closet.

"Alice!" I yelled and she was by my side instantly

"I don't know what to wear," I told her

"Where you going?" she asked

"To dinner … with Edward," I sighed in defeat

"Is that who you have been with all afternoon?" she asked

"Yeah, he was helping me with soccer," I explained and she grinned

Alice handed me a black mini tiered skirt with three tiered edge ruffles and a wide ribbon around the waistband.

She also handed me a cobble blue scoop neck, short sleeved top. It had lace detailing on the front, Henley button placket and a smocked banded bottom hem.

"Which shoes?" I asked her

"You decide as long as they are black," she told me

I put on the clothes and my pair of black lace up pumps.

I heard a knock on the door and I opened it and of course Edward was there

"You ready?" he asked and I nodded

"I'll see you later Alice," I called

"Bye Bella, have fun!" she yelled back and then I shut the door and me and Edward walked out of the building

"You look very nice Bella," Edward complimented and I blushed

"Your sister picked it out," I told him and he chuckled

"You're going to be like her personal Barbie doll until you graduate," Edward laughed and I groaned

Edward led me into a nice looking restaurant and when I walked in I realised it was Italian

We sat at a table for two and started looking at the menu

"Have you ever been here before?" I asked

"No, one of my friends told me it was really good so I decided to try it," Edward told me and I smiled

"What looks good?" he asked me and nodded towards the menu

"The Pane Cottu soup for starter," I replied

"What's in it?" he asked

"Um … meat broth, with Sardinian bread flakes and pecorino cheese," I read it to him

"I think I might have that as well," Edward mused and I smiled

"What about main course?" he continued and I carried on looking at the main course

"Pasta!" I beamed and Edward laughed

"Which one?" Edward asked

"There's two that I like," I frowned

"I like the look of the _Gugliagones and the _Pasta Casereccia al sugo di carne," Edward said and my eyes widened

"There the ones that I like," I gasped

"Great minds think a like, eh?" Edward chuckled and I giggled

"Yeah I guess," I mumbled

"How about we get one of each dish and then split them half – half?" Edward offered and I nodded in agreement

"What about drinks?" I asked

"Were having wine," Edward replied

"Which one?" I questioned

"One that I bought from a different restaurant, you will love it!" Edward assured me and I smiled

A waiter came up to us and started taking our order

"What can I get you two?" he asked

"One bottle of **Vermentino di Gallura, two pane cottu soups, one **_Gugliagones pasta and one _Pasta Casereccia al sugo di carne," Edward ordered and the waiter wrote it down on his little notepad

The waiter left and returned in five minutes with our bottle of wine and two wine glasses with ice in

Edward poured us a glass of one each and I took a sip of mine and smiled

"It's delicious," I murmured and Edward grinned

"I know, it's my favourite wine," Edward told me and I smiled

The waiter came in fifteen minutes with our soups

Me and Edward ate and chatted until we finished our soups and then we had our pasta

After we finished eating Edward paid, much to my displeasure, and then we left.

"Do you want to get desert somewhere?" Edward asked

"Ice-cream!" I screamed and Edward chuckled

"Weren't you eating ice-cream the night I met you?" Edward remembered and I nodded

"Cookie dough wasn't it?" he asked

"Yes and that is what I would like to have for desert," I grinned and Edward grinned back

We walked to the ice-cream place and Edward ordered

"Two cookie dough ice-creams please," he ordered and I raised an eyebrow at him

"What? Cookie dough is my favourite ice-cream as well!" He defended

"We like so much of the same food," I snickered and Edward laughed

"I know, it's weird," Edward chuckled

The guy handed us the ice-cream and we walked away, after paying of course.

"Have you played soccer for long?" I asked Edward while we walked on the grass surrounding the campus lake

"Since I started middle school, I joined the soccer team and I instantly loved it," Edward replied

"What about you?" Edward pressed

"My friend Jacob used to make me play it with him," I explained

"Is he your friend back in Florida?" Edward asked and I shook my head

"My mum and dad are split up. My dad lives in Washington –"

"In Forks, I know Alice told me," Edward interrupted

"Anyway, there is a reservation near Forks called La Push and my friend lives there. I haven't seen him in ages because I haven't been to forks for about four years," I explained

"When will you go there again?" Edward asked

"I'm moving there after graduation so my mum can carry on travelling with Phil, her husband. I will spend the holidays there as well. My dad is fixing up my room I think and my mum has already driven my belongings there," I answered

"Alice told me about Phil as well. I know everything Alice knows," Edward said

"She told you?" I questioned

"No … I asked," Edward admitted and grinned sheepishly which made me giggle

I finished my ice-cream and I saw at the bottom of the pot there was blue felt tip and it was rather messy. All it said was:

_**CALL ME! 09876543211 (A/N: It's a fake number so don't ring it :D .)**_

I laughed and Edward looked at me in confusion. I handed him the pot and he looked inside it and laughed. I took the pot off him and threw it in the closest bin

"Not interested?" he asked

"Nope, Maybe if his job wasn't scooping ice-cream," I giggled

"You would date him if he didn't work there?" Edward questioned

"Actually … probably not," I cringed at the thought of going out with the ice-cream guy and Edward laughed

Edward walked me back to mine and Alice's room and we stopped outside

"Thanks Edward, I had fun," I whispered shyly

"I did too," Edward replied and smiled at me and I smiled back

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said

"Yeah, we have like half of our lessons together," Edward snorted and I laughed

"Yeah. Bye Edward," I mumbled and then walked into mine and Alice's room and shut the door behind me.

I walked straight into my bedroom, got into my pyjama's and got straight into bed and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewd chapter four, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Please review this chapter, I want to know what you guys think and what I need to improve on.**

**_Mia xx_**


	6. Just Friends

_**Chapter 6 – Just Friends**_

I woke up the next morning and Alice was already awake, as usual.

"I picked out your clothes Bella, there on the only empty shelf in your closet," Alice told me whilst I climbed out of bed

"I can dress myself Alice," I muttered

"I didn't pick anything to girly or anything, I'm positive you will like it," Alice assured me

I sighed and walked into my closet. I took the clothes from the shelf and then walked into the bathroom and put them on. It was a pair of black skinny jeans, a red, white and black plaid shirt, they were apparently in style now, and Alice had matched the outfit with my pair of red Chuck Taylor, low canvas all star converses. I then brushed my teeth and my hair then me and Alice left our dorm and went to have breakfast.

We ate at the usual café and had our usual breakfasts. Alice had egg on toast and I had a cheese omelette.

After that me and Alice walked our separate ways to our first classes of the day. I walked to English and sat in the same seat as yesterday, at the back.

I was ten minutes early and I sighed. Ten minutes, how bad of an argument can I have with Emily in that amount of time?!

Edward walked in to the room and walked up to me smiling and I smiled back

"Hey Edward," I greeted him

"Hi Bella, mind if I sit next to you?" he asked

"Not at all," I assured him and he sat next to me

Emily and her usual dumb ass friend walked towards me giggling like twats

"Hi Bella," Emily greeted me in a sickly sweet voice

"Hi," I muttered

"We had a party in my dorm last night, it was really fun so it's a good thing you didn't come," Emily insulted me pathetically and her and her friend giggled like utter morons, they looked like they thought that was the greatest diss of the century

"Is that what they call fucking every guy on campus now? A party?" I asked innocently and Edward burst out laughing and Emily frowned

"What did you do last night Swan? Stay in and study?!" Emily snapped back

"No, I hung out with Edward," I laughed and Emily screamed whilst I smirked

"I told you to stay away from him!" she screeched at me

"I can be _friends_ with whoever I want!" I spat at her

"He doesn't want to be friends with you!" She snickered and I rolled my eyes

"Actually, I do," Edward interfered whilst glaring at Emily

"Why would you want to be friend with her? She is just the new girl and she is a bitch!" Emily argued with him

"So what if she is the new girl? We were all new when we started here during freshman year. And Bella isn't a bitch, she is kind and don't tell her not to talk to me because _I_ want her to and also, I'm not interested in you Emily so stop telling Bella that I'm yours!" Edward snapped at her

Emily screamed again and stomped off to her seat

"Thanks for sticking up for me," I mumbled to Edward

"It's okay; I think you were doing just fine before I interfered. It was actually rather amusing," Edward laughed and I did too

"You did stick up for me though. When Emily called me a bitch you said I wasn't one and that I was kind, then you said you wanted to be my friend and that you wanted me to talk to you … that was really sweet," I murmured shyly and Edward smiled

"I meant it and your welcome," Edward grinned and I smiled back shyly

The teacher then walked into the classroom and asked for the two thousand word essay she asked Edward for yesterday. Edward handed it to her and I looked at him shocked

"How did you find time to do that? You were with me at quarter past five until like nine o'clock!" I demanded

"I started it in some of my other lessons, worked on it during lunch and it only took me just over an hour to finish it after school and then I walked onto the field because I was bored and you were there," Edward explained quietly so the teacher didn't hear us talking

"Oh," I muttered

My English lesson went quickly and so did my lessons after. Government, trig and Spanish just flew by and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. Emmett and I left our Spanish room and went to the usual café we had lunch at.

Emmett ordered everyone's food and drink as usual and then the other arrived

"Why do me and Emmett always get here before you guys?" I asked

"Because your class is near the food court, our lessons before lunch are on the other side of campus!" Alice whined

"What lesson do you have?" I asked her

"I have gym, Jasper and Rosalie have Trig," Alice explained

"What are your guys' time tables?" I asked curiously

"Me and Jazz have all the same lessons. Government, English, Biology, Trig, Gym and French," Rose told me and I nodded

"Mine is the same as Rose and Jazz's except that Rose has Trig while me and you have Spanish and they have French while I have trig," Emmett explained to me

"I have calculus, government, English, Gym, Biology but not with you and Edward then Spanish," Alice told me

"You don't have to do trig?" I gasped

"I aced it during freshman and sophomore year. I have pick up lessons next year but they will only be half lessons. So next year I will have seven lessons a day. Five hour ones and two half hour ones," Alice explained and I nodded

"You guys are lucky you already know French, I hate it!" Rose complained to Alice and Emmett

"I have to do it next year," I sighed unhappily

"Edward is doing it next year as well," Emmett told me

"I thought he already knew it," I muttered in confusion

"He does, but he already knows German as well. He said he is better at German so he will take French," Emmett explained

"How does he know German?" I asked

"He used to get bored at home so he studied it and he learned it by himself but it took him like four and a half years," Emmett laughed

"Edward's time table is exactly the same as Bella's its rather funny. The only difference is that they have trig with different teachers, they both have it during period three but not together," Alice giggled and the others laughed

After we finished our lunches we all went off to our next lessons

I walked into my biology lesson and sat in my seat and got my books out of my bag and put them on my desk

Edward walked in then and sat next to me in his usual assigned seat

"Hey," he greeted me with his usual crooked grin on his face

"Hi," I replied with a smile on my face

"How was your lunch?" he asked politely

"Pretty good. How was yours?" I asked back

"Same as yours, pretty good." Edward grinned at me after he finished talking and I smiled back

Emily then walked into the room and of course the first thing she did was stomp over to mine and Edward's desk

"Can't you keep your slutty hands off the boys I like?!" Emily yelled at me when she reached mine and Edward's desk

"What did I do this time?" I sighed exasperated

"I asked Zac Evans too the girls choice dance next week and he said _no _because he is waiting for _you_ to ask him!" Emily screeched

"Who is Zac Evans?" I asked in confusion

"The guy who tackled you during gym yesterday," Edward explained to me

"Oh, _him_. I'm not asking him to the girl's choice dance!" I snorted

"You obviously said something to him because he wants to go with you!" Emily spat at me

"He tackled me in soccer and apologised and I forgave him! They are the only words me and him have _ever_ exchanged! And how the fuck am I a slut? You're the one that flirts with Emmett right in front of me, tell me Edward is yours and ask a different guy to prom! How much more of a slut can _you_ be Emily?!" I snapped back at her and Edward laughed

"You're a slut because you steal every guy that I like away from me!" Emily roared

"Emmett is just my friend and he is dating one of my best friends you thick shit!" I yelled at her

"What about Edward, huh? You were with him yesterday and you always talk to him!" Emily growled

"I have told you before! Edward and I are just friends," I snapped

"Sure you are!" Emily snickered and walked away to her desk

"Fucking moron!" I cussed under my breath Edward must have heard because he laughed

"Just ignore her," Edward tried to soothe me

"But she is just _so_ irritating! I didn't even know there was a girl's choice dance taking place next week!" I complained

"Now that you know, who are you going to ask?" Edward asked curiously

"I have an urge to ask Zac just to piss off Emily but I'm not going to do that, one because I'm not that evil and because I'm not interested in him," I giggled and Edward chuckled

"It would be funny to see Emily's face if you asked someone she liked and they said yes though," Edward chuckled

"Have you decided who to say yes to?" I asked him

"I'm waiting for the right person to ask me," Edward murmured

"Who?" I asked curiously

"I can't say," Edward smirked and I pouted

"At least tell me what she's like," I pressed

"She has brunette hair, has beautiful chocolate brown eyes, very smart, could probably beat most the guys on the soccer team at a one on one game and her favourite subject is English," Edward mumbled and my eyes widened. _H-he couldn't mean … __**me**_

The teacher came in then and I stopped thinking about what Edward had just said.

"For the next few weeks you're all going to be working with your lab partners on an assignment. You will have to work together after school, on weekends and during lessons to get this finished," Mr Varner explained and then he started handing out instruction sheets

After biology me and Edward walked to gym together

It was a bit cold outside so instead of putting my shorts on I put on my grey Capri sweats and a white short sleeved t-shirt instead of a tank top.

I walked onto the field and the coach said he had to go to a teachers meeting so we had a free lesson

We all sat on the field enjoying the free time until Edward walked up to me

"Play a one on one with me Bella," Edward challenged

"I played against you yesterday so I'll pass," I muttered

"But your better at scoring now, please," Edward begged in a voice that made my insides melt like butter. _Insides melt like butter. What the fuck?! _These gooey thoughts have to stop!

"Fine," I sighed giving up

Edward and I stood in the centre of the pitch whilst Edward explained the game to me

"It is pretty much going to be me and you except for the goal keepers," Edward told me and I nodded to show I understood

Edward let me start with the ball and I kicked it straight towards the goal I was meant to shoot in. I kicked it half away towards the goal and me and Edward both ran towards it but he got there first since he was faster. As he was about to kick the ball back the opposite way, towards _his_ goal, I kicked the ball away from him and towards my goal and it went in! I smirked and went back to the centre and waited for Edward to start.

The score was close throughout the game and but I was loosing 6-4 when there was five minutes left and at this point our whole gym class was watching us intently

"_Come on new girl!" _Some people chanted

I never managed to score and I lost 6-4 but I was proud of myself for even getting that many goals against Edward

Edward then walked over to me, smiling. "Well done Bella. You played really well."

"Thanks Edward," I mumbled back shyly

Some guys walked towards me and Edward and I recognised them as Edward's friends

"Hey Edward, that was awesome man," one of his friends greeted him

"Thanks," Edward sighed and then his friend turned to me and grinned

"That was awesome Bella," the guy said enthusiastically and I giggled

"How do you know my name, I'm surprised you don't know me as _'new girl'" _I snorted

"How can we not know your name? Edward is always –"

"Shut up Cody!" Edward snapped. Ah, so that's what his name is.

"Anyway Cody, thanks." I smiled at Cody

"It's my pleasure. No one has scored that high against Edward. He always beats us like six – two!" Cody told me and I giggled

"That's because you all suck!" Edward teased and Cody punched him in the arm playfully

"Maybe I like guys that suck," I defended Cody and tried not to smirk

"Huh?" Edward asked confused

I placed my hand on Cody's arm and he gasped whilst Edward watched me with his mouth wide open and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing and they both looked at me confused

"Your so dumb Edward," I snorted and then walked away to get change with a smirk on my face

"Damn, Bella is so hot! I'll ask her out if you don't hurry!" Cody whispered to Edward but Cody was so loud that I could hear his whisper five metres away

I heard a thud and I heard Cody cry "_Ouch!_"

"That's for being an idiot," Edward muttered and I giggled

I changed back into my clothes and when I walked out of the girls changing room Edward was there waiting

"Hey Edward, Can I help you?" I asked him with a smirk on my face

"That was so not funny! Hitting on my best friend in front of me." Edward frowned

"Edward, it was a joke," I snorted

"He wants to be with you now, like a lot of the other guys on campus," Edward chuckled

"Edward, the only guys on campus I have spoken to is you, Zac, Cody, Jasper and Emmett!" I snickered

"Yeah, Zac and Cody like you and lots of other guys on campus like you just because they think your hot, I think nearly every guy on campus does," Edward snorted

"Do you?" I asked and raised an eyebrow

"Um, I-I t-think … ugh," Edward stuttered and I laughed

"Don't strain yourself Edward," I laughed and Edward grinned sheepishly

"Do you want to work on our biology assignment tonight?" Edward asked, changing the subject

"Sure. We can order pizza and work in my dorm room," I agreed and Edward smiled

"I'll see you later," Edward said and then walked off and I watched him as he walked away.


	7. Almost Kiss

_**Chapter 7 – almost kiss**_

When I got to mine and Alice's dorm room Alice was there already as usual

"What are you doing tonight Bella?" Alice asked me when I sat on the sofa

"Edward is coming over so we can work on our Biology assignment," I told Alice and she grinned widely

"Okay. I'm staying at Jasper's tonight and Emmett is staying with Rose," Alice told me

"Okay, when are you leaving?" I asked

"Now. I was just waiting for you to get back so you knew where I was," Alice explained

"Okay, have fun," I told her

"I will," Alice said and then left

I walked into my closet to put on something more comfortable. I decided on a pair of dark denim cropped shorts that reached mid thigh and a blue and black striped over sized tank top that covered the top half of my shorts.

I sat on the couch and pulled my knees up and read my favourite book, Wuthering heights, while I waited for Edward.

About half an hour later I heard two knocks on the door

"Come in!" I called and I heard the door click open

I put my book down and stood up and got my biology books out of my bag and put them on the coffee table that was in front of the couch

"Hi Bella," Edward greeted me and I looked up to see him standing a metre away from me

"Hi Edward," I replied and I saw him look me up and down so of course being me I blushed

"Okay let's get started," I mumbled and Edward got his books out and we sat on the couch

We worked on the assignment for an hour and we had completed a quarter of it already

"How long do we have to complete this?" I asked Edward

"Three weeks," Edward chuckled

"What the hell, we could finish this before the end of the week," I snickered

"I know. I'll order the pizza now," Edward said and I nodded

While Edward ordered the pizza I cleared up our work

"Bella what pizza do you want?" Edward asked while he was on the phone

"Meat feast and a small bottle of water," I told him and his eyes widened slightly

"Two meat feasts pizza's and two small bottles of water," he told the person on the phone and I understood why his eyes widened … we like the same pizza as well. _Weird!_

Once I had finished clearing up our work and Edward had finished ordering our dinner we spoke for a while

"What's your favourite band?" he asked me

"Hmm, I have quite a few," I said

"Tell me some of them," Edward pressed and I smiled

"The kooks, coldplay, the plain white tees, radiohead …" I trailed off

"There my favourites as well!" Edward gasped

"Um … what's your favourite book?" I asked trying to change the subject

"I think that 'To Kill a Mockingbird' is really good. What about you?" Edward murmured

"'To Kill a Mockingbird' is good, I read that once. I have three favourite books. Wuthering heights, Rome & Juliet and Pride & Prejudice," I answered

"I don't like Romeo & Juliet. First Romeo kills Juliet's cousin and then she risks her own life to be with him when there families are mortal enemies!" Edward snickered

"I think its sweet how nothing can keep them apart. How they risk their lives to be together and how Romeo killed himself because he thought Juliet was dead and then Juliet killed herself when she woke up and found Romeo's dead body lying next to her…" I trailed off because Edward was staring at me and I was lost in his eyes. Edward leaned towards me and I leaned forward as well. Our lips were a centimetre away from touching when we heard the lock on the door click so we both pulled away

Alice skipped into the room smiling and I blushed at the thought of what would of happened if she hadn't of came

"Sorry I forgot my pyjamas … are you okay Bella? You look kind of flushed," Alice asked warily

"I'm fine, just a bit hot," I muttered

"Okay, I'll get my pyjamas and be off," Alice giggled

Alice got her pyjamas and then left

The pizza guy came fifteen minutes later and me and Edward ate in silence because of the awkwardness

"Bella … I'm sorry about earlier," Edward sighed breaking the awkward silence

"It's okay, it was me too. We were both just caught in the moment," I assured him and he looked away as if to hide something

"Anyway … have you said yes to anyone who asked you to the girl's choice dance?" I asked him trying to change the subject

"No, I think I might just go stag with my friends," Edward mumbled and looked at me

"I might go stag as well and hang around with Ali, Em, Jazz and Rose," I muttered

"Don't worry, I'll hang out with you," Edward smirked and winked at me which caused me to blush and giggle

We finished off our pizza and ended up watching a scary film together called _the final destination_

I screamed at the gory bits and covered my eyes using Edward's shoulder and then I would jump back, realising what I had done and then I did my signature blush

"What time is it?" I asked Edward after the film ended

"Seven o'clock," Edward sighed after looking at his watch

"Do you want to go for a walk around campus, my legs are dead," I laughed and Edward chuckled

"Sure, go put some shoes on," Edward replied

I put on my black lace up pumps and quickly brushed through my hair

We walked out of the dorm and walked to the lake and walked on the grass surrounding it, just like last night

"Why don't we sit down this time?" Edward offered and I nodded

We sat on the grass and I took a sip of my bottle of water that I asked Edward to get me with the pizza

"So Bella, how has school been so far?" Edward asked me with a grin on his face

"All my lessons are easy," I shrugged and he chuckled

"You're a straight A student aren't you," he chuckled

"I was in Florida, I haven't done any tests here," I giggled and Edward laughed

"I'm a straight A student," Edward announced proudly

"Really, but Miss Letterman said you never hand in homework," I said in confusion

"I don't. I could do it but if my friends found out I was a straight A student they would never let me live it down, so when I don't do homework it makes it look like I'm a straight _D_ student," Edward chuckled at the end

"If you can't show them who you really are then you can't exactly call them friends," I mumbled

"There really good friends, make me laugh and all but they enjoy teasing a bit too much, that's all," Edward shrugged

"Okay … if you're a straight A student, what subject do you think you're better at?" I asked curiously

"Probably Biology," Edward answered "What about you?"

"English, definitely," I grinned and Edward chuckled

"English is boring!" Edward snorted and I frowned

I looked at my bottle of water and the water was only an inch high in the bottle. I smirked as I thought of something.

I tipped the last bits of water left in my bottle on Edward's head and I stood up and ran whilst laughing

"Get back here Bella!" I heard Edward yell but I knew he was laughing

I heard Edward's footsteps not far behind me so I tried to run faster but I knew he would catch up with me

Ten seconds later I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and lift me up and I squealed

"That wasn't very smart," he whispered in my ear

"And why wasn't it?" I asked playfully

"Because there is a lake a metre away from us," Edward retorted and I could hear the smirk in his voice. Edward carried me over to the lake and I thrashed in his arms

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I screamed but I couldn't hide the laughter in my voice. Edward stretched his arms so I was in the air right about a metre above the lake and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact

Edward released me and I started falling but he caught me in his arms again before I dropped half way!

He put me back on the ground and I slapped his chest playfully

"That wasn't funny!" I whined and pouted up at him

"You poured water at me!" Edward argued

"Because you said English is boring!" I argued back

"I was joking!" Edward defended and I burst out laughing

"What's so funny?" Edward asked

"We sound like kids arguing like this!" I giggled and Edward laughed as well

We carried on walking for an hour and talked more about our interests. Edward walked me back to my dorm and we stood outside just like we did yesterday

"Thanks Edward, once again I had fun," I mumbled shyly

"It's okay Bella. I'll see you tomorrow in English," he assured me and I nodded. We gave each other a quick hug and then he walked away and I walked into my dorm room.

After having a shower and washing my hair I put on the light pink night gown Alice got me when we went shopping on Sunday that reached mid thigh.

I got in my bed and fell asleep, once again into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**_ALMOST KISS_! :D  
I hope you guys like that, I absoloutely loved writing it! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter and once again please review this chapter. I'm not getting many reviews and the reviews really encourage me to carry on writing! **

**Thanks guys! **

**_Mia xxx_**


	8. Lucky

_**Chapter 8 - Lucky**_

I woke up the next morning and trudged into the living room. I didn't want to wake up; I had such a great sleep. I put my white silk dressing gown on top of my night gown but I didn't bother to tie it up.

I heard knocking and the door and I groaned. _Who knocks at peoples doors at this time in the morning? _

I opened the door and of course it was Edward. _I should have known._

"Edward, it's seven in the morning," I complained

"I knew that Alice wasn't staying with you so I thought I'd give you some company and a person to go to breakfast with," Edward chuckled while he looked me up and down

"Why do you always look me up and down when you see me?" I asked in frustration

"I don't know," Edward mumbled and he looked … _embarrassed? _

"Come in," I sighed and he walked in and sat on the sofa

"You're going to have to wait for me to get dressed now," I warned him

"I know, I can be patient … if I try," Edward winked at me and I couldn't help but giggle

"Your lucky I showered and washed my hair last night, otherwise you would be waiting quite a while," I told him and he chuckled

"Lucky me," he grinned and I smiled back

I walked into my room and into my closet

"Is it warm outside?" I yelled so Edward could hear

"Yes but it's quite windy as well!" Edward yelled back

I noticed on my empty shelf there were some clothes and a note on top. I opened up the note and it read,

_Bella,_

_Did you seriously think that just because I was staying at Jaspers that I wouldn't pick out you're clothes for you? Nice try!_

_Love Alice xxx_

I sighed and took the clothes into the bathroom with me and put them on

It was a light denim skirt and a light purple short sleeved, pocket tunic that covered half of the skirt like the tank top I wore with shorts yesterday. Alice had also given me a long white cardigan that was the same length as the tunic. I matched the clothes with a pair of white lace up plimsolls and then I brushed my hair and quickly straightened it and then I brushed my teeth.

I walked out the bathroom and into the living room where Edward was waiting patiently

"I'm ready," I announced and then he turned around and looked at me and smiled

"You look very nice," Edward complimented me and I blushed

"Thanks," I mumbled

"You only took twenty minutes, you weren't that long," Edward said mater of factly and I smiled

"Let's go then," I mumbled

We walked out of my dorm room and out of my dorm building and we walked to the café that I usually have breakfast with Alice at

"Me and Alice come here every morning," I mused

"I do as well. Where do Em, Jazz and Rose go?" Edward asked me

"Me and Alice get up earlier than them and come here. I think they come here and have something quick to eat," I told him

"What time do they get up?" Edward chuckled

"Twenty minutes later than me and Alice so they get up at twenty past seven," I murmured

Before Edward could answer the waiter came over and asked us for our order

"Cheese omelette, same as usual?" he asked me and I laughed and nodded

"I'll have a bacon sandwich," Edward ordered and the waiter nodded and then left

"I think we found a food that we don't both love," I beamed and Edward chuckled and shook his head

"I usually have a cheese omelette but I didn't want to freak you out," Edward explained and I rolled my eyes

The waiter came back ten minutes later with our breakfast and we ate in a comfortable silence. It was eight o'clock when we finished our breakfast. We paid the cheque half, half because we were arguing over who got to pay.

We walked to our English class and sat next to each other at the back again and laughed at how early we were

"Class doesn't start for half an hour," I giggled when we sat down

"I know!" Edward laughed

"This is your fault! You knocked on my door at seven o'clock! I wouldn't have gotten dressed for another ten minutes and I wouldn't have rushed," I accused him but I was still grinning

"Ah well, we can talk more now," Edward grinned and I laughed

We spoke for twenty minutes but then people started walking it and then Emily stomped in as usual and I rolled my eyes when I saw her walking towards me again

"What did I do this time?" I asked in frustration when she reached mine and Edward's desk

"I saw you with Cody yesterday. You little slut! I asked him to the dance after Zac rejected me and he said _no_ because he is also waiting for _you_ to ask him!" She yelled

"You asked _another guy?_ Can't you just accept the fact that no one wants to go with you?" I snorted and she glared at me

"I can go with anyone that you haven't tainted!" Emily argued and I just rolled my eyes

"I don't like Cody anyway, he is Edward's friend and he came over to congratulate him for beating me in soccer and then he said well done to me as well and that's it!" I snickered

"Just stop talking to him and Zac!" She shouted

"Actually Emily, it's up to Zac and Cody if they want Bella to stop speaking to them," Edward interfered

"Why would they want to speak to _her?_" Emily snickered

"Well they obviously do since they rejected you for her," Edward laughed and I giggled at the furious look on Emily face

"_UGH!_" She huffed and then stomped over to her seat

"She's so dumb," I snorted and Edward laughed

The teacher then walked in and started the lesson straight away

My lessons before lunch went just as quick as yesterday and before I knew it, me and Emmett were walking to lunch together but Edward was with us this time since he is in our Spanish class. We sat down at our table and Alice, Jasper and Rose came five minutes after and didn't comment that Edward was sitting with us and they didn't even look surprised

Edward and I talked to each other the whole time we waited for our food to arrive and I was aware Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rose were all looking at us

"Could you guys not stare at me? It freaks me out!" I complained just after the waiter put our food on the table

"Sorry," they all mumbled

We all ate, chatted and laughed and it was really fun

After lunch me and Edward walked to biology together and sat in our assigned seats next to each other

"Lunch was fun," Edward commented when we sat down

"Yeah it was," I grinned

"Are we working on our assignment tonight?" Edward asked

"We'll probably be working on it in the lesson and we will probably be half way done then and we will have over two and a half weeks to do the second half so lets do something fun tonight," I beamed and Edward chuckled

"So I'm hanging out with you again?" Edward checked

"If you don't mind," I laughed

"Of course not," Edward assured me and I smiled at him

"What do you want to do?" he asked me

"What fun places are there except from the theatre, the mall and the night club?" I asked him

"We could go bowling or ice-skating," Edward offered

"Bowling tonight and ice-skating tomorrow?" I mused

"Sure," Edward agreed with a huge smile on his face

"Can I have your cell phone number so I can ring you to tell you when I'm on my way and stuff like that?" Edward asked and I nodded

"Give me your phone then," I told him and laughed

Edward handed me his phone, it was the newest version of the iphone

I saved my number onto it and then I pulled out my phone, it was the new blackberry curve and I had put a purple cover on it.

I got Edward's number off his phone and then saved it onto my phone

"There, now I have yours and you have mine!" I beamed and Edward smiled

"You're in a good mood," Edward commented

"I have had a good day," I shrugged and Edward chuckled

Then Mr Barner walked in and told us to work on our assignments

I and Edward worked on our assignment throughout the lesson and by the end of the lesson we had completed just over half of the assignment

"Half the assignment to go," I sighed when me and Edward walked to gym together

"I know, it's only been two days," Edward laughed

"We will probably finish it in Friday's lesson and if we don't we can finish it off after school on Friday," I snorted and Edward grinned and nodded

We parted when we walked into the gym, he walked into the boys changing rooms and I walked into the girls.

I quickly changed and we walked onto the field and the coach let us do what ever we wanted again so me, Edward and some of the other guys on the soccer team played soccer again

Me and Edward played on the same team this time because we didn't want to keep going against each other. Mine and Edward's team obviously kicked ass. We won 7-2 which made me and Edward laugh

After gym I quickly got back into my clothes and Edward was outside the girls changing rooms waiting for me

"What time do you want to go bowling?" he asked me casually

"We can go straight after I have a quick shower and put on some clean clothes," I told him

"I will wait for you in the lounge in your dorm room because I had a quick shower in the boys changing room," Edward mumbled

"I got dressed quickly and you have a shower _and_ get dressed but you still finish _before_ me!" I complained and Edward chuckled

We walked into mine and Alice's dorm room and Alice looked at me questioningly when Edward sat down on the couch next to her

"Were going bowling and he's going to wait for me to get ready," I explained to her and she grinned widely

"Okay. I was going to ask you if you wanted to watch a movie with me and Rose tomorrow night," Alice checked

"Um, actually me and Edward planned to go ice skating," I mumbled and Alice giggled

"Wont tomorrow night be like the fourth night in a row you guys have hung out?" Alice teased and I blushed

"Shut up Alice!" Edward muttered and Alice smirked wickedly at her brother

"Unless you want me to tell Bella some really _embarrassing_ stories about you…"

"Sorry Alice!" Edward said quickly before Alice even finished her threat. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed some clothes from my closet and then walked into the bathroom.

I got into the shower and quickly washed my hair.

I got out of the shower and washed myself and quickly got into my clothes. I decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark blue short sleeved top with a black cropped waistcoat on top and I put on a pair of low dark blue converses.

I dried my hair with my hairdryer quickly and straightened it again. I brushed my teeth and brushed through my hair just to make sure all the knots were gone.

I walked back into the living room and Alice and Edward were bickering

"I'm ready to go," I announced and they stopped arguing

"Okay. Have fun Bella," Alice said

"Thanks," I mumbled and then me and Edward left the dorm room and left the building and made our way to the campus bowling ally. I can't believe I'm spending _another_ night with Edward.

As we walked across campus I heard some girls whispering rather loudly about us

"I can't believe he is hanging out with the new girl again, she is so lucky!"

"What does she have that no one else has?!"

"Emily is going to flip if this carries on! That actually might be fun to see!"

"That new girl is hot!" I heard one boy say and I coughed uncomfortably and Edward laughed because he had heard it and he knew I had as well

"I told you," he whispered

"I still don't believe it," I muttered

Why would the guys here like me or find me _attractive? _

I remembered what one of the girls had said earlier

'_She is so lucky'_.

Whoever said that was right. I am lucky. Lucky to have friends like Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Edward.

When we walked into the bowling ally I smirked at Edward. "Let's see who's better at bowling!"

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**Another Chapter up! Phew! I'm just letting you guys know that I have actually completed this story and it is twenty eight chapters long. The reason I haven't added an epilouge is because I am thinking about doing a sequel, but there are no immediate plans right now because I have some other stuff to do as well.  
I'm going to be doing some editing on a story tonight so on the next chapter I post I will add a little authors note, explaining what is going on**

**Please review this chapter!**

**_Mia xxx_**


	9. Hanging Out

_**Chapter 9 – hanging out**_

Edward and I put on the ugly bowling shoes and walked to our lane.

Edward entered our named until the computer and it was my turn first

I picked up the lightest ball there was and Edward laughed and I pouted

"We can't all be strong!" I defended and Edward carried on laughing

I threw the ball and I got a spare, which means I got all the balls down but it took two tries.

Edward took his turn after and got a strike and I frowned

"Are you great at everything?" I asked in a whiney voice and Edward chuckled

I took my turn again after and I had one ball left after my two turns and I pouted at Edward and he offered to help me

He quickly took his turn and got a strike which caused me to frown more

I walked up to take my turn and Edward stood behind me and he wrapped his arms around me and I gasped

He held my ball is his hand and then pulled my bowling arm back

And pushed it forward and urged me to drop it

The ball went down the lane and I got a strike which caused me to squeal and hug Edward

"How do you do that?" I whispered in his ear while I hugged him

"If you throw it to the left and make your throw curved it goes left and then curves to the right and hits the middle ball and you get a strike. If you throw it dead straight in the middle it always turns left or right," Edward explained

Me and Edward carried on playing and Edward won the game by ten points. I was proud I did that well though. It was all thanks to Edward. Edward had mainly got strikes through the game and I got about three spares, seven strikes, one gutter ball and the one turn when I missed one ball.

"Want to go get dinner?" Edward asked when we walked out the bowling ally

"I feel bad, I'm spending all my time with you and not my friends," I said but I couldn't help but giggle

"We can have dinner with them if you would like?" Edward offered and I nodded

I rang Alice's cell phone and she picked up on the second ring

"Hey Bella, what's up?" Alice asked me when she answered the phone

"Have you had dinner yet?" I asked her

"No, were on our way to the usual place now," Alice answered

"Okay. Me and Edward will meet you there. I'm going to have dinner with you guys today and Edward is joining us," I explained to her and I heard her giggle

"Okay, see you in a few," Alice giggled one more time and then put the phone down

"I'll warn you before hand … she is extra giddy tonight," I muttered and Edward laughed

We walked to the restaurant and we were there before them. We couldn't even see them; they must have only just left when I rang her. We sat down and chatted some more

"So were still going ice-skating tomorrow?" Edward checked

"Yep, it will be so fun, I haven't gone skating in so long," I squealed and Edward chuckled

"I'll probably be better than you at that like soccer and bowling!" Edward teased and I slapped his shoulder playfully

"I could beat everyone else on the soccer team … except maybe Emmett, he would scare me," I grimaced and Edward burst out laughing

"Trust me, Emmett isn't that scary. He slept with a night light until he was fourteen," Edward whispered playfully and I burst out laughing

"You … are … kidding … right?!" I choke out between my giggled and Edward shook his head with a huge grin plastered on his face. I gradually stopped laughing after about three minutes but I was still grinning.

Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper arrived five minutes later. When I saw Emmett the laughter started again and Edward chuckled. Alice noticed Edward chuckled and knew it was a joke between me and Edward and she grinned widely

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked irritated

"Oh, nothing. I was just telling Edward that my cousin just turned twelve and has only just stopped using a night light. How bad is that?" I said with a smirk on my lips and Edward covered his mouth with his hand

"Um … I-its t-terrible," Emmett stuttered and me and Edward burst out laughing again

"Seriously Emmett? Fourteen!" I giggled

"Did Edward tell you?" Emmett asked and his cheeks were red

"I'm not saying," I teased and Emmett scowled

"Are you guys talking about the fact Emmett didn't stop using a night light till he was fourteen?" Alice asked confused and then Jasper and Rosalie burst out laughing and Emmett pouted and Rose kissed it away after she stopped laughing

"Don't be embarrassed babe, I think it's cute," Rose comforted Emmett and he grinned

"Really?" he questioned, a smirk playing on his lips

"Yes," Rose assured him and Emmett grinned widely

"Okay then. I used a night light until I was fourteen and I'm not ashamed!" Emmett boomed and I and Alice giggled

Emmett ordered our food when the waiter came as usual.

The waiter came back with out food fifteen minutes later and we teased each other while we ate and it was really funny

"Who wants desert?" I asked casually after we finished eating

"Me!" Everyone yelled and I laughed

"Okay let me guess … ice-cream," I teased and they all nodded

"Everyone decide what ice-cream you want," Emmett ordered

"Strawberry!" Alice squealed

"Raspberry," Rose decided

"Mint chocolate," Jasper told us

"Cookie dough!" me and Edward both said at the same time, and then we looked at each other and started laughing. I saw Alice's eyes dance between us and I glared at her and she turned away with a smirk playing on her lips

"Bella, I will have triple chocolate fudge! And I want the chocolate sprinkles and the chocolate squirty sauce all on the top," Emmett told me

"Very healthy," I commented sarcastically and everyone laughed

"Okay, I'll go get the ice-cream," I said

"I'll come with you," Edward said before I had time to get out of my chair

Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper all watched us with smirks on their faces and I just rolled my eyes

Me and Edward walked to the ice-cream parlour and it was the same guy as last time and Edward started coughing to hide his laughter

"Can I have, one strawberry ice-cream, one raspberry, one mint chocolate, two cookie dough and one triple chocolate fudge with chocolate sprinkles and squirty chocolate sauce on top," I ordered and the guy nodded and started getting the ice-cream

"He's in a good mood," I snorted sarcastically

"Someone is upset because somebody didn't call him!" Edward chimed playfully and I laughed

The guy handed us the pots of ice-cream and Edward paid like the gentleman he always is to me, and then we walked back to Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper

We sat down at our table and handed everybody the ice-cream they has asked for

We all ate our ice-cream and spoke more

"So Bella, what did you and Edward do last night after you studied?" Emmett asked with a smirk on his face and he wiggled his eyebrows

I smirked back at him and got some of my ice-cream and flicked it at him and it landed right on his nose which made us all laugh

"No seriously though, what did you guys do?" Emmett asked after he had wiped the ice-cream off of his nose

"I can't tell you, it wasn't PG," I teased with a smirk on my face and everyone laughed

"You didn't …" Emmett trailed off

"Of course not!" I and Edward both yelled at him

"Geez! I was only wondering!" Emmett defended and Rose smacked him on the back of the head

"Sorry Bella, he has a dirty mind sometimes," Rose apologised

"It's okay," I assured her and laughed

We finished off our ice-cream and we all decided to hang out in mine and Alice's room because we did have the biggest room out of all of us

I unlocked the door to mine and Alice's dorm room and we all walked in. Emmett and Jasper bought their x-box and started plugging it in straight away

I got a couple of little bottles of mountain dew out of mine and Alice's mini fridge and put them on the coffee table for everyone

Me and Edward sat on one of the two seater sofas and Alice and Rose sat on the other one while we watched Emmett and Jasper sit on the floor and play x-box

"Dude you suck!" Emmett scoffed at Jasper

"Says you, you can't complete level two!" Jasper argued back

"I'm on level ten!" Emmett boomed and laughed

"I'm on level fifteen," Jasper snorted

"Yah right!" Emmett snickered

"Look in the corner of the screen, it says level fifteen you big moron," Jasper chuckled

Emmett looked up in the corner and saw that Jasper was telling the truth

"Ah shit!" Emmett cussed

We all laughed at how immature they were being except for Rosalie who just scowled, obviously embarrassed by Em's behaviour

After Emmett had obviously had enough of Jasper beating him, he asked me to play against him

"Emmett, I don't play video games," I laughed

"But you play soccer with Edward! Why won't you play one game on the x-box with me?" Emmett whined

"Okay," I sighed in defeat and Emmett smirked whilst I took the controller off Jasper

"You do know I'll kick your ass at this Bells," Emmett teased

"I don't really care," I snickered "It's a video game!"

Emmett started us of at level one and at first Emmett was winning but I took over during level two

"This is what you and Jasper do at night? Play fighting Alien games?" I snorted after I passed level eighteen

"Shut up Bella, I'm on level eleven," Emmett teased. _Did he seriously think he was winning?_

"Emmett … I'm on level nineteen," I told him and he looked at the screen his eyes widened

"UGH!" Emmett groaned "I lost to Bella! That's worse than loosing to Alice!"

"Gee, thanks," I muttered

"It's nothing personal it's just that you're probably the weakest person here," Emmett explained and I pouted

"Actually … that's probably true," I muttered

"And you're clumsy!" Alice pointed out

"I am not!" I argued when I was walking towards the couch but I tripped and Alice smirked triumphantly while I frowned

"Okay, fine I'm clumsy!" I admitted

"You never trip when you play soccer," Edward pointed out

"I know, it's sort of weird. I can't walk without tripping but I never trip when I play soccer unless I get tackled," I mumbled

"How good is she at soccer, Edward?" Jasper asked

"If I played a one on one game with you guys what do you think the score would be?" Edward asked

"You would probably win something like 6-2," Emmett answered

"I played Bella in gym yesterday and I won _6-4!"_ Edward told them and they gasped then looked at me in awe

"O … Kay. Um, you guys can stop looking at me now," I murmured and then chuckled

"Damn, you must be good at soccer Bella," Emmett beamed

"I'm okay, I guess," I mumbled shyly

"_Okay!_" Edward scoffed

"Can we please stop talking about me now?" I asked, irritated.

"Sure," Alice giggled

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Rose asked and we all nodded

We decided to watch a horror film because the guys wouldn't watch our romantic films and we wouldn't watch their stupid action ones

It was half ten when the film ended and Rose went back to her dorm and Emmett stayed with her again and Alice went with Jasper again. Edward stayed with me after and said he would stay until I fell asleep to keep my company.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get into my pyjamas," I told Edward

"Okay, I'll wait here," he assured me

I walked into my closet, picked out the first pair of pyjamas my hands touched and took them into the bathroom and put them on. I groaned when I looked down at what I had chosen. A pair of red boy shorts and a black tank top that ended at my belly button. Could I have picked a pair of smaller pyjamas?!

I walked back into the living room and sat back down next to Edward and I saw him looking me up and down and I rolled my eyes

"You're doing it again," I told him

"Doing what?" he asked confused

"Looking me up and down," I murmured

"Oh, sorry," Edward apologised and grinned sheepishly which caused me to laugh

We put on a comedy film and we lay on the sofa. Edward had the bottom half and I had the top half.

About half an hour into the film I fell asleep.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**What do you guys think about that? They fell asleep together, so obviously that means Edward didn't leave! Bella might have to suffer a bit of a consequence from Alice in the next chapter ...**

**Anyways, please review! :]**

**_Mia xxx_**


	10. Friendly Sleepover

_**Chapter 10 – Friendly Sleepover**_

I woke up the next morning and I felt someone's hand on my knee. I gasped and I rolled off the sofa and onto the floor

"Oh!" I huffed when I hit the ground and I saw that Edward was the person on the sofa

He stayed here … _all night!_ Shit! Alice and Rose are going to freak … and Em and Jazz for that matter!

Edwards's eyes fluttered open and he looked at my shocked expression and then realised what was going on and gasped

"I stayed here … all night!" Edward gasped and I nodded

"What time is it?" Edward asked and I looked at my cell phone

"Six thirty. We probably woke up early cause we went to bed before eleven," I muttered and Edward nodded

"That gives me time to go get ready. I'll come back and we can have breakfast, okay?" Edward checked and I nodded

Edward left and I got straight into the shower and washed my hair since I had plenty of time

After my hair was done and I was clean, I got out of the shower and put on the clothes I had picked

It was a black top that had gold chains printed on it and a pair of black denim shorts that reached mid thigh. I matched it with a pair of high top black converses with a gold stripe down the side of them. **(A/N: For anyone who doesn't know, high top are the converses that end at the top of your ankles.)**

I dried my hair and decided to curl it in loose ringlets since I had plenty of time. I put on a gold hair band and then I heard knocking on the door

"Come in!" I yelled, knowing it was probably Edward

I walked out of the bathroom and I saw Edward standing by the coffee table waiting for me. When he noticed my presence he smiled at me

"Hey," I mumbled shyly

"Hi. You look very nice Bella," Edward commented

"Thanks," I murmured, even more shy than before

"No problem," Edward assured me and then we left the room and the dorm building like usual

We walked to the same breakfast place and sat down at a table for two

The waiter came up to us and asked for our orders

"Two cheese omelettes," I told him and I grinned at Edward and he chuckled

"Okay," the waiter said and then walked away

"So … I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Emmett and Jasper about last night," I mumbled

"As long as you don't tell Alice and Rose," Edward bargained

"That's why I don't want you to tell Emmett and Jasper, they will tell Alice and Rose!" I laughed and so did Edward

"Deal," Edward agreed

"Deal," I also agreed

"So … You think my eyes are like emeralds?" Edward asked conversationally with a smirk on his lips

"Where did you hear that?" I gasped

"You talk in you're sleep," Edward told me, still smirking and I glared at him

"You listened!" I screeched

"It's okay, you didn't say anything too bad," Edward assured me

"What did I say?" I asked him warily

"You said that my eyes were like emeralds, Emily is a bitch and that you miss you're mum," Edward told me and I sighed in relief

"You shouldn't have listened anyway!" I muttered irritated

"You fell asleep before me and I couldn't help but hear what you said! It wasn't intentional!" Edward defended himself and I rolled my eyes

The waiter came back with our omelettes and we ate in silence

After breakfast we walked slowly to class since it was only ten to eight.

We got into our English class at eight and sat in our usual places at the back and talked for a while

People started walking in after twenty minutes and as usual Emily walked up to us

"This is beginning to be routine," I sighed and Edward chuckled

"Swan!" She spat at me

"Moron," I spat back

"My sir names Mallory," Emily snorted cockily

"Oh I know," I replied with a smirk and Edward laughed

"Those shorts are really not working on you swan," Emily dissed and then her and her idiot friend giggled

"At least I'm not wearing _slut couture_ and I'm not a label whore!" I snickered and Edward laughed again

"At least I have a date to the girl's choice dance on Saturday," Emily spat

"At least I didn't get rejected … _twice!"_ I snorted

"I wouldn't have got rejected if you weren't such a slut!" Emily retorted pathetically

"Oh totally. I say a sentence to two guys and they like me but yet you fuck almost every guy on campus and you're totally not a slag!" I muttered sarcastically and Edward burst out laughing and Emily frowned

"I'm a … virgin," Emily stuttered and she knew herself that it was obviously a lie

"Yeah, right!" Edward snorted and I giggled

"You know Emily, by coming over to us you just make yourself look like a idiot that can't argue!" I chuckled

"Come on Brittany!" Emily ordered her friend and they both stomped off. Oh, so that's her name … Brittany.

"Wait, today is Friday … so tomorrow is the night of the girl's choice dance?" I asked Edward and he nodded

"Do you need to get a dress?" Edward asked and I shook my head

"I have one. My mum gave it me before I left in case of any dances," I muttered and cringed

"Don't you like the dress?" Edward asked

"I like it but it's a bit too … _showy! _And plus I can't dance," I muttered

"Don't worry, it's all in the leading," Edward comforted

"I could dance with someone who can't dance as well though," I laughed without humour "Imagine what _that_ would look like!"

"Make sure you dance with people that can dance then," Edward snorted and I just rolled my eyes

The teacher came in then and started the English lesson

After English I walked to government which I had with Alice and Edward. I sat next to Alice in my usual seat and Edward sat at the front and turned around and smiled at me and Alice watched us and smirked

Edward turned around and then Alice started talking to me

"Do you need a dress for the dance tomorrow?" Alice asked me

"No, I have one," I assured her

"Who are you going with?" she asked

"I'm going stag with you, your siblings and Rose & Jasper," I told her

"Who is Edward going with?" Alice questioned

"He told me he was going stag," I said and Alice's eyes widened

"Edward is actually going to a dance _dateless?!_" Alice asked astonished and I nodded my head

"That's a change," Alice muttered and I giggled

"Do you remember when I and you hung out and he had two dates in on night," I snorted and Alice laughed

"Yeah, he has changed so much. He was like that since the beginning of sophomore year," Alice sighed

The teacher came in then so I didn't say anything.

Government, trig and Spanish went quickly and me, Emmett and Edward walked to lunch together. Alice, Rose and Jazz were there before us once

"How did you guys get here first?" I asked when we approached the table

"We ran!" Alice announced proudly and I laughed

Edward pulled my chair out for me and I mumbled a shy thanks to him as I sit down while the others watched smiling

Edward sat next to me and Emmett ordered the food, routinely.

"So Edward, I hear your going to the dance stag," Alice commented as she ate her food that the waiter had just bought over

"Yeah. I didn't feel like going out with the girls that asked me," Edward muttered

"Who asked you?" Emmett asked curiously

"_Emily,_" Edward said her name in a disgusted tone and then continued, "Janet, April, Kristina, Samantha, Cheryl, Amber, Jennifer, Ashley, Maria, Isabel, Natalie, Brittany, Catherine, Gloria, Whitney, Brooke, Alexandra, Carson … I can't remember the Freshman or Sophomore girls," Edward muttered and I snorted

"At least they admit they like him," Rose muttered and I glared at her

"I don't like him! End of discussion!" I snapped and Rose rolled her eyes

"We'll see!" Alice sang

"Will you guys shut up? Can't you see Bella doesn't want to talk about it?!" Edward snapped

"Fine!" Emmett, Alice and Rose muttered and Jasper just kept quiet and watched

Edward smiled at me and I mouthed 'thank you' at him and he mouthed back 'no problem'.

After lunch I walked to biology with Edward and we sat in our seats and chatted while we waited for the teacher

"What are you doing tonight?" Edward asked

"Were meant to be going skating remember. But I need to speak to you about that. I was hoping I could invite the others because I haven't hung out with Alice and Rose for a few days and they will want to bring Emmett and Jazz if you're with us," I explained warily

"Of course they can come, Bella," Edward assured me and I smiled at him

"Thanks Edward," I murmured and then Mr Varner walked in and told us to continue with our assignments

After Biology, Edward and I walked to gym together

"We've finally completed the Biology assignment," I sighed happily

"And first in the class! The second people down are Megan and Josh and they are only half way!" Edward snickered and I laughed

We walked into gym and as usual we went our separate ways to change

I walked into the girls changing room and opened my gym locker and I felt a hand slap onto my shoulder

I turned around and was met with the site of Emily glaring at me and she had Brittany with her

"Hi Emily, hi Brittany," I said in an imitation of Emily's disgusting, sickly sweet voice

"Listen Swan! People are talking about how you have bin hanging out with _Edward_ a lot lately. I'm warning you know, back off! He doesn't want to date you, your plain and ugly and not like me!" Emily spat at me and I glared at her

"Listen, you plastic slag! Don't come in here and insult me and don't tell me Edward doesn't want to date me because I don't give a shit! I don't like him, were just friends. Secondly, Edward prefers me to you, he thinks you're an idiotic slut and he told me himself that you annoy him!" I snapped at her

"Call me a slut again and I swear to god I'll…"

"Hit me?!" I interrupted her "Please do, because watch what will happen if you do! I'm so sick of you starting on me about guys that I don't even like and aren't interested in you!"

"If you hit me you will be expelled!" She snorted

"Ah, but I said I will hit you _if_ you hit me. You don't get expelled for one fight anyway. You will get suspended for a week for starting it and get kicked off the squad; I would probably just be excluded for a day!" I snickered and she glared at me and stomped off

She obviously doesn't know me that well! I wouldn't hit her I would just be the bigger person and walk away. I'm not a violent person, but lying about it seemed to work

I quickly got into my shorts and tee then walked out on to the field, where Edward was waiting for me.

"I hear you gave Emily a mouthful," Edward chuckled when I was stood next to him

"People are already talking about it?" I groaned and he laughed

"Apparently you said you would hit her," Edward said with a huge grin on his face, thoroughly enjoying the moment

"I was lying, I'm not a violent person," I told him and he nodded

"What are we doing in gym today?" I asked him

"Nothing, coach lets us do what we want now," Edward explained and I grinned

Me and Edward spent gym talking and watching some of the other guys play soccer

After gym Edward came back to my dorm with me and Alice beamed when she saw him walk in

"Hey Bella, hey Edward," she greeted us

"Hey Al, do you want to come ice skating with me and Edward? You can bring the others if you want," I asked her and she squealed

"Of course! Edward go back to your dorm and change and I will call the others and get Bella ready," Alice commanded

"Okay. See you later Bella," Edward said

"Bye Edward," I mumbled and then he left

"Come on Bella! Time for a makeover!" Alice squealed and I groaned

"Were only going ice-skating Alice!" I complained

"Fine I won't go over board because I need your skin perfect for the dance tomorrow. But you are not wearing converses, pumps or trainers. And you're not wearing jeans and a tee shirt like you did on the day you arrived," Alice warned me

"No heels!" I told her in a final tone

"Fine," she sighed, "ballet flats or boots,"

"Better," I agreed and then she dragged me to the bathroom and I groaned once again, dreading what was going to happen next.


	11. Ice Skating

_**Chapter 11 – Ice Skating**_

Alice finished the final touches of my hair and then pulled me into my closet and she started looking at my clothes

"You're acting like I'm about to get married," I muttered and she ignored me and carried on looking and then stopped halfway through one of the clothes rails.

"This is perfect," Alice squealed excited and pulled out what ever it was she was talking about. She then walked over to the tops and I walked out the closet and sat on my bed and waited for her.

Ten minutes later she walked out with clothes in her arms

"You have to wear layers because it is cold out tonight," Alice told me and I nodded

"Put these on," she ordered and then walked out the room

I put on the clothes and then looked down at them. It was a dark mini denim skirt with black tights underneath, a long sleeved, back, scoop neck tee shirt with a grey vest on top.

"What shoes Alice?" I yelled

"Black UGG boots!" She shouted back

I got my black UGG boots and put them on my feet. Alice then ran into the room and put a silver chain hair band in my hair and pushed it back. We walked into the living room and Alice handed me a black and dark grey checked bomber jacket

"Is this new?" I asked because I didn't recognise it

"I bought it for you, to say thank you for bringing me and Emmett closer to our brother again. Before you came we never really spoke to him," Alice mumbled and I smiled at her and gave her a hug

"Thanks, I love it," I told her and she grinned cheerfully

"Come on, the others will be here in a sec," Alice said and as if on cue the door knocked and I looked at Alice with wide eyes and she laughed

"Weird," I muttered

"I'm physic," she giggled and I rolled my eyes

We opened the door and they were all there waiting. Alice walked straight to Jasper and Rosalie was already with Emmett and they walked in couples so I just walked with Edward and spoke to him

"Are you any good at ice-skating?" Edward asked me and I grimaced

"I'll take that as a no," he chuckled

"You'll help me, right?" I asked him and he nodded

"Are we going to the outdoor rink or the indoor one?" Alice asked from in front of us

"Outdoor," we all answered and she nodded her head in agreement

We arrived at the outdoor rink in five minutes and paid our entry in and put on our skates

We got on the ice and I held onto the edge as if I was holding onto my life. Edward watched me and laughed

"Come on Bella, its okay. I won't let you hurt yourself," he assured me and I sighed

Edward skated towards me and took my hand and I gasped at the electric current that flowed through me, it felt like a jolt of lightening except it didn't hurt, it felt … nice.

Edward pulled me away from the edge and I wobbled a bit but I got used to it after ten minutes. I let go of Edward's hand and we both skated towards Alice who was kissing Jasper

"It's ice, not your bed Alice," I snickered when we reached her. She pulled away from the kiss and glared at me

"At least I admit I like Jazz," she snapped at me

"Not this again!" I groaned and she grinned triumphantly

"Me and Jasper were speaking earlier and we decided to go to the outdoor swimming pool on Sunday. Do you guys want to come with?" Alice asked

"Sure, I'll come," Edward agreed

"I will too," I said and Alice squealed

"Great, I have to go tell Rose and Emmett," Alice beamed and skated off to find Emmett and Rose and Jasper followed behind her

Me and Edward skated for an hour and then we went to the café next to the rink and had coffee

"The weather is meant to turn tomorrow, it will be warm. And on Sunday there is apparently going to be a heat wave, nice weather for swimming at the outdoor swimming pool," Edward told me as I took a sip of my coffee

"That's good then," I sighed happily

"Not a fan of the cold?" Edward asked curiously

"I'm more of a summer person. I don't know how I'm going to last in Forks," I muttered and Edward chuckled

"It's not that bad it only rains … _nearly_ every day," Edward mumbled and then cocked an eyebrow because he knew what he had said was stupid and I laughed

"Nice pep talk Edward," I said sarcastically and giggled

"It was the only thing I could think of!" Edward defended and I grinned

"I bet that's what you say when you turn down girls _'sorry, no is the only answer I can think of'"_ I snorted and Edward glared at me

"Funny Bella," Edward muttered and I laughed

"Aw, I'm only joking with you," I giggled and Edward smiled

"I know, but for saying it you will never get your room keys back," Edward smirked and held up my room keys and jingled it about while I glowered at him

I got out of my seat and Edward got out of his and ran out the café and I ran after him. He ran onto the soccer field and I chased after him.

"Come back here Edward!" I yelled but I couldn't help but laugh at how immature we were being

"Nope!" He yelled back in a playful tone

I urged my legs to go faster and I managed to get close enough to Edward to jump on his back and we both fell to the ground laughing. I snatched my keys and got up and ran whilst giggling. Before I even got fifteen metres away Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up in the air and I squealed.

"Put me down!" I complained

"Hmm … nope," Edward teased

"I think I'm going to throw up," I lied but it sounded believable because my shaky voice didn't betray me because if I was going to throw up I would sound like that

Edward put me down straight away and I smirked at him

"Gotcha!" I yelled and I ran as fast as I could off the field and when I was about twenty metres away from the restaurant where Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper were waiting outside of Edward caught up with me and threw me over his shoulder and I screamed

"Put me down!" I complained and thumped his back and he just laughed at me and carried me towards the restaurant while I frowned and then I realised something

"Shit! Edward I'm wearing a skirt, put me down!" I shouted at him and he burst out laughing but he put me down and I glared at him

"If anyone saw my underwear through the tights then I will hate you forever," I warned him and he just shrugged and carried on laughing

We walked towards the Ali, Rose, Em and Jazz who had witnessed the whole thing

"I like the rabbits on your underwear Bella," Emmett snorted

"Emmett, there aren't any rabbits on my underwear," I told him and laughed

"Then what was on them?" Emmett asked

"Like I'm going to tell you," I snorted

"She's wearing a pair of light green lace boy shorts," Alice told them

"How do you know?" I asked her

"I saw you take them out of your underwear draw this morning," she explained

"My favourite colour is green," Edward said matter of factly and I groaned

"Can we not talk about this?" I whined

"What colour you wearing tomorrow, Bells?" Emmett asked as we sat down at a table for six that had a bread basket on it

I picked up a break roll and threw it at Emmett's head and one at Edward's

"What did I do?" Edward asked in a whiney voice

"If you hadn't of picked me up then the subject wouldn't have been bought up," I scolded him and he shrugged

We ordered our food and when the waiter bought it to us we all shared our food because no one could decide what they wanted from the menu so we all agreed to share

"Emmett stop eating everyone's food," Jasper snapped at him and I laughed

"Yeah dude, you took half of my food and I have to share with everyone else," Edward complained and I laughed again

"You guys are babies! Just order more food," I told them and then they thought about it and called the waiter over

"You rock Bells!" Emmett cheered and I rolled my eyes

"What can I get you?" the waiter asked but his eyes were on me and it made me feel uncomfortable

"Can we have one more of all these dishes please," I mumbled and he wrote it down and winked at me before leaving and I gagged when he was gone and everyone laughed except for Edward who was glaring at the waiters retreating figure

"Are you okay Edward?" I asked him cautiously and he looked away from the waiter and smiled at me

"Yes Bella, don't worry about me," Edward assured me and I smiled up at him

After we had finished our dinner we hung out in mine and Alice's room again

I changed into a pair of white pyjama shorts and a light green tank top and I walked into the living room and sat on the sofa next to Emmett

"You loving green today Bella or something?" Emmett snickered and I kicked his leg and moved sofas and sat next to Edward and Emmett just laughed

"You kick like a girl!" Em snorted

"Em, I am a girl and that is really sexist!" I snapped at him

"Huh?" Em asked confused

"Idiot," I muttered and Edward laughed

"So, what time did you go home last night Edward?" Alice asked conversationally and I choked on the mountain dew I took a sip of and Edward patted my back. I blushed after I finished choking

"Um, I'm not sure what time it was. It was some time after ten, right Bella?" Edward asked me

"Um yeah," I agreed by my voice betrayed me

"Why are you lying Bella? We don't mind if he stayed late," Alice assured me and I sighed and looked at Edward and he nodded

"Edward stayed here last night," I said and they all gasped

"Why?" Alice asked

"We were watching a film and we fell asleep on the couch," I explained

"So he stayed here … all night?" Alice checked

"Yeah, he left at six thirty in the morning," I told her

"So you two are having sleepovers now as well," Emmett teased and wiggled his eyebrows and smirked

I picked up a pillow and lobbed it at his head

"It doesn't hurt Bella! Pillows are soft," Emmett snorted so I threw my little bottle of mountain dew at his head and he frowned at me

"Don't be mean to me, just because you can't admit that you have feelings for Edward," Emmett muttered and I threw another little bottle of mountain dew at his head and he shut up after that

The guys left at ten o'clock and Edward left with them this time

Me and Alice both chatted for a bit and got into bed at half ten

"Night Al," I mumbled as I got under the covers on my bed

"Night Bella. I can't wait for tomorrow," Alice sighed happily

"Why? Because you get to dress up for the dance," I laughed

"No, because I get to dress _you_ up for the dance," Alice squealed and I frowned

"You only get to do my hair and make up Alice, I have a dress," I warned her

"I know, but I am choosing you shoes, your purse and your jewellery and doing your hair and make up!" She said excitedly and I rolled my eyes

"Night Alice," I repeated

"Night Bella," Alice mumbled and then I fell into a peaceful slumber and dreamed about one thing in particular … _green._

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**I thought I'd be generous and upload two chapters today! I hope you guys liked them both.  
Thank you to everyone who has read every chapter and reviewed. Please review this chapter, I'm trying to get more than seventy reviews for the whole story, so I can beat my other story _'Bella Volturi'_ because it has the most reviews! Thanks guys!**

**_Mia xxx_**


	12. Dancing

**_Chapter 12 - Dancing_**

I spent the day on Saturday studying trig until four o'clock and then Alice started nagging at me to get ready for the dance. Alice decided that she couldn't do my hair and make-up because she had to do her own and she would never finish on time if she did mine as well, therefore I was allowed to do my own

I kept my make-up natural and just put on mascara and a bit of lip-gloss. I curled my hair into tight ringlets so my hair ended at my shoulders. I pulled the top of my hair back tightly and clipped it down with a silver, diamante barrette. I walked into my closet and took out the garment bag that contained my dress. I took the dress out and put it on and looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. I looked … _beautiful._ I did a pretty good job!

The dress was black and made out of silk with a swarovski crystal bust. The thin spaghetti straps had crystals encrusted into them. It had a flared skirt that flowed all the way down to mid thigh. The dress was backless so really the only thing the back covered was my butt and part of my legs and it left my whole back bare.

Alice hadn't seen the dress but I told her to get me black shoes because she wanted to choose them since she didn't get to choose my dress.

I put on the black, three inch jimmy choos she got me. I then grabbed the black leather shoulder purse she got me that had a silver shoulder chain.

I walked into the lounge where Alice was, looking really pretty in a lilac halter dress. Alice looked at me and gasped

"Bella, you look great!" She squealed

"Thanks, you look great to," I told her

"You're dress is amazing, I can't believe your mum bought you it, it looks designer!" Alice gasped

"We can talk about that in a sec; first will you pull the zip up for me? It's at the side," I mumbled and Alice nodded and did it

"I didn't realise it was backless as well," Alice squealed and I just laughed

"Wait, I have some final touches to add on," Alice said and then ran off to her room and was back in half a minute

She handed me a pair of silver hoop earrings and some black and silver bangles

I put on the earrings and the bangles and Alice grinned

"Perfect!" She sighed happily and I rolled my eyes

The door knocked and I and Alice walked over to it and Alice opened it excitedly

Obviously it was Emmett, Rose and Jasper

"Hey guys," me and Alice both said at the same time and then laughed at each other

"Hey girls! Ready to dance till your feet drop off!" Emmett boomed and we rolled our eyes

"I'm ready to dance but not ready for my feet to drop off," Alice giggled

"I'm not ready for either," I groaned

"Why, can't you dance?" Rose asked

"Nope, I'm terrible at dancing," I sighed

"Lucky for you, Edward rocks at it." Emmett smirked and I glowered at him

I stepped from behind the door and me and Alice walked out the room and shut the door behind us

"Damn Bella! You look great!" Emmett said rather loudly

"Thanks," I mumbled

"Where did you get that dress from Bella?" Rose asked

"My mum got it me," I replied

"I want to look at the label, it looks designer," Alice said to me and then she pulled the label out that was tucked in on the side

"Oh my god! Rosalie, this dress is made by Azzaro!" Alice squealed and Rosalie screamed

"Who?" Me, Emmett and Jasper all asked

"He is a famous French designer. This dress is worth six thousand bucks!" Alice squealed and my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets

"Is my mum insane? What was she thinking spending that much money on me?" I yelled exasperated

"Chill Bella. You're mum is loaded, remember?" Alice assured me

"I don't care about that. She knows I hate having money spent on me," I muttered

"Relax Bella, lets just go have fun at the dance and you can vex about it tomorrow," Jasper said to me in a soothing voice

"Fine," I sighed and then we walked out of the dorm building and they led me towards a building that was five minutes away from it

"This is the ball room Bella. We use it for all the dances that we have like prom, homecoming, girl's choice, guy's choice, spring formal and winter formal," Emmett told me

"You have guy's choice dances?" I snorted

"Yes, it gets held every February," Alice said

"Don't you think it was dumb for me to start school in the middle of October? I don't see why my mum didn't make me start in September at the beginning of the school year," I muttered

"Maybe she wanted you to be with her as long as possible and she planned to bring you here as late as possible so she could spend time with you," Alice guessed

"I suppose," I sighed and then we walked into the ball room and I gasped

It was a big round shaped room that had a square stage at the back, a large square dance floor in the middle, a drinks bar and a disco ball. The room was decorated in a red and white theme which made the room look great

Me and Alice walked over to the bar and got drinks. I didn't feel like alcohol so I just had a coke. Me and Alice were talking when Edward walked over to us, wearing dark jeans and a black button up shirt and he looked me up and down which made me roll my eyes

"You just did it again," I said to him when he reached us

"What?" Edward asked confused

"Looking me up and down," I told him and he grinned sheepishly

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself, you look beautiful," Edward complimented me and I blushed

"I will leave you two alone," Alice mumbled with a smirk on her face and then she ran over to Jasper

"Thanks," I mumbled to Edward

"You're welcome," Edward replied

"So you did decide to come stag," I noted and Edward nodded his head

"Didn't the girl you wanted to go with ask you?" I asked curiously

"I was joking about that Bella," Edward chuckled but his voice was a bit shaky

"Oh," I mumbled and then _Just Dance_ by Lady GaGa started blasting through the speakers

"Will you dance with me Bella?" Edward asked

"Edward I don't dance," I reminded him

"Don't worry, it's all in the leading," Edward reassured me

"Edward if we dance together people will started talking," I told him

"Do you think I care what people think? You're my friend and if I want to dance with you I should be able to," Edward snickered and I rolled my eyes

"Fine, I will dance with you but you have to promise not to let me fall because I'm even clumsier in heels," I warned him

"Okay," Edward agreed and then he took my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor and he wrapped his arms around my waist and I gasped as his hands touched the bare skin of my back

I danced with Edward throughout the whole song and then a slow song came on and I cringed

"I am definitely not slow dancing," I grimaced and Edward laughed

"Don't worry you will be fine," he whispered in my ear and then he pulled me up so that my feet were on his and he swayed us side to side and I giggled

"I feel like a child," I snorted and Edward chuckled

I wrapped my arms around his neck to make sure I didn't fall over in case Edward's grip round my waist loosened or something

"See, you're dancing," Edward whispered

"I didn't picture my first time dancing being with one of my male friends and most of the population of the school staring at me," I muttered and Edward laughed

"Just ignore them," Edward murmured and I smiled

We carried on dancing and then at the end of the song we walked over to his siblings and Rose & Jazz

We all sat down at one of the tables and Alice winked at me and I glared at her

"You two looked like you were having fun!" Emmett boomed and started laughing

"Shut up!" I snapped at him

"I know that you like Edward Bella, I'm the master of love," Emmett snorted cockily

"Emmett, you asked your girlfriend to a girl's choice dance, you're hardly the master of love," I snickered and everyone laughed

"Rosie told you?" Emmett asked awkwardly

"Nope, Alice did when we were talking the other day," I giggled

"Stop teasing me!" Emmett complained

"Why? You do it to me all the time," I snorted and Emmett frowned

"It's not _just_ me!" Emmett argued

"No, but it is _mainly_ you!" I argued back

"Whatever," Emmett muttered and crossed his arms and pouted but Rosalie kissed it away, like always

I smirked at Edward and he grinned back

We all chatted some more until Emily approached me with her date and I rolled my eyes

"Hey Bella, this is my date David. Where is your date? Oh that's right, you haven't got one!" Emily teased me pathetically and I sniggered

"Like I said before, I didn't get rejected twice!" I snorted

"I still got a date," Emily snickered

"I hope you enjoy being third best, David," I said to him and grinned

"What do you mean _third_ best?" David asked and raised an eyebrow at Emily

"She didn't tell you that you're the _third_ guy she asked?" I questioned in fake shock and Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper all coughed to hide their laughter

"I'm just your dirty thirds?" David snapped at Emily

"N-no," Emily stuttered

"She's right; you're not just her thirds. If were talking about her sex list you're probably around number five hundred if you have her tonight," I told him with a smirk on my face and Emily glared at me

"I'm not you're date anymore _Emily!_" he spat her name in disgust, "I'm officially at this dance stag!"

David stormed off and Emily watched in shock

"So Emily, you were saying that you have a date and I don't," I said in a fake friendly voice and everyone at the table burst out laughing and Emily screeched and ran off, as always

"That was great Bella!" Edward complimented me and I just shrugged

"I'm not having that whore insult me like she rules me," I muttered and Edward chuckled

"You rock Bella! No one ever talks to Emily like that except for you," Emmett snorted

"You did once in Spanish remember and Edward did once as well," I argued

"I didn't do it like that, that ruled!" Emmett yelled cheerfully

"I didn't do it that well either Bella," Edward agreed with Emmett and I just rolled my eyes

The dance ended at eleven o'clock and we all walked back to our dorms

Me and Alice walked into our room and got into our pyjamas and washed off our make up and then collapsed on our beds exhausted

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**Okay, I know the dance wasn't very eventful, _but_ I'm building up for a party that is coming up soon. I hope you guys liked this chapter and Edward and Bella's hot dance and there slow romantic one! :D**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewd chapter 11. Please review this chapter! **

**_Mia xxx_**


	13. Getting Close

**_Chapter 13 – Getting Close_**

The next morning Alice woke me up with a huge grin on her face

"Were going swimming today, remember?!" Alice squealed and I sighed and got out of bed

"I packed your stuff and your clothes are in the bathroom," Alice told me and I nodded and trudged into the bathroom and had a quick shower but I didn't wash my hair since were going swimming

Alice had put out a pair of dark denim booty shorts and a purple cami and my pair of black low top converses with a purple stripe down the middle, plus my bikini which I will be wearing underneath my clothes. The swimsuit was a black tube bikini top and black bikini bottoms that tied at the waist with spaghetti strings.

I put the clothes on, plus my shoes and then I tied my hair up into a high bun

I and Alice walked out of the dorm then and to the outdoor swimming pool where we would be meeting the others

When we arrived at the pool, I gasped. It looked the sort of pool that you get on holiday resorts. The pool was incredibly long, over a hundred metres! It had a bar in the corner… _Yes, a bar in the pool! _There was also a diving bored and a Jacuzzi to the left of the pool. There were a lot of sun beds around the pool and there was a bar outside of the pool as well.

Edward, Rose, Emmett and Jasper were sitting on some sun beds on the right and side of the pool and me and Alice went and joined them

"Hey Bella," Edward greeted me

"Hi," I mumbled

"Want to come in the pool?" Edward asked me and I nodded

I took my shoes off, my shorts and my cami and Edward looked me up and down

"I swear you have a habit of doing that," I muttered

"This time it wasn't my fault, your wearing a bikini," Edward defended and I laughed

I looked at Edward as he took his shirt off and stifled a gasp when I saw his muscular chest. I covered my expression quickly and smiled up at Edward

"Let's go," I squealed excitedly and I walked towards the edge of the pool and then I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder so I looked up at him in confusion

"What?" I asked him

"Do you remember when you threw water over me and I pretended that I was going to throw you in the lake?" Edward asked and I giggled at the memory then nodded

"Well I didn't throw you in so now its time for revenge," Edward said and then smirked and then picked me up bridal style so I latched my arms around my neck

"If I go, you are coming with me!" I warned him and he just shrugged and jumped into the water, which of course made me go in since I was still in his arms

I screamed but it was shortly cut off as my face went under the water. I resurfaced to the top and Edward was laughing at me and I thumped him on the back of his head

"No need to be violent Bella," Edward scolded me in a playful tone and I splashed water at him

"Watch out Bella!" Edward warned me and then pulled me further up the pool and I looked at him confused and he pointed to the edge of the pool where Emmett canon balled in and landed in the exact spot I was previously swimming in

"Thanks," I mumbled to Edward

"No problem," he said

"Hey guys," Emmett greeted us

"Hi Emmett," I replied

"Hey dude. Bella just splashed water over me; want to help me get revenge?" Edward asked in a conversational tone

"Sure," Emmett agreed. They both faced me with smirks on their faces and I screamed and swam off laughing. I heard Emmett making rather loud splashing noises behind me and then I felt someone grab my feet and pull me back. I could tell the hands were Edward's before I even saw his face. Edward pulled me over his shoulder and carried me out the pool with Emmett behind us.

They took me to the edge of the pool at the deep part and Emmett grabbed my arms, Edward grabbed my legs and they started swinging me in the air until they felt I was high enough, and then they chucked me into the pool. I resurfaced, once again, and glared at them both while they laughed so I started to pout

Edward and I stopped fighting then and swam around the pool and occasionally sat on the edge of the pool to take a breath and talk.

At one point a girl came up to us but of course it was only to speak to Edward which made me roll my eyes

"Hey Edward," she greeted him in a really high pitched voice

"Hey Amelia," he replied in a bored tone

"At least you got the name right this time," I muttered and he laughed

"My names April," the girl objected and I burst out laughing while Edward frowned

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come in the Jacuzzi with me," the girl said in a hopeful voice

"Actually I'm hanging out with Bella right now," Edward said

"I'm sure she doesn't mind. You are with her like every day," April objected and I rolled my eyes

"Sorry but we planned to go swimming together on Friday," Edward declined her and she scowled and walked away

"I wouldn't have minded you know," I said to him

"I told you that I'm not a player anymore. I'm not interesting in dating April anyway," Edward objected

"Don't you mean Amelia," I snorted and he glared at me but chuckled in the end

"Are you coming to the soccer game tomorrow?" Edward asked

"I didn't know you were playing. What time?" I questioned

"Five o'clock," Edward replied

"Okay, I will come and count how many guys on the team I can beat at soccer," I laughed and so did Edward

"I'm the only one you can't beat," Edward smirked and I rolled my eyes

"Are we hanging out after the game?" I asked and he grinned widely

"Sure. The game will end at about half six, we can all go to dinner and we will be finished eating by seven, then me and you can hang out for like, three hours," Edward offered and I nodded my head

"What do you want to do for three hours?" I asked him

"We could hang out in my dorm, you have never seen it," Edward said

"Cool. Who is your room mate?" I asked him

"I don't have one," Edward told me

"But you're a junior," I argued

"If your soccer captain you are allowed your own room," Edward told me

"Oh," I mumbled

After that we both sat on the pool chairs and sunbathed. We were sat boys on the right and girls on the left. I was on the end bed on the left and Edward was on the end bed on the right so we couldn't talk to each other.

"So Bella … You and Edward are getting close," Rosalie commented

"Yes," I replied

"You looked like you were having fun in the pool," Rosalie continued

"Yes," I repeated, not liking where this was headed

"Let's cut the one word bullshit Bella. We know you like him," Rosalie snickered and I glowered at her

"I don't!" I argued in a whiney voice

"Seriously Bella, you hang around with him _every_ day!" Alice snorted

"Because were close friends that's why," I defended and they both rolled their eyes

"You will eat those words one day. But whether you like it or not, you and Edward will be together before we finish our junior year," Alice snickered and I frowned and didn't argue back because I couldn't be bothered

"Are you going to the soccer game tomorrow? I am," I asked, changing the subject

"Yeah, we go to all of the home games to support Emmett and Jasper, but now we will be supporting Edward as well since we are talking to him," Alice sighed happily and I smiled

We stayed at the pool until four o'clock and then we all went to our dorms and arranged to meet outside mine and Alice's dorm building at five.

I got in the shower and washed my hair to get all the chlorine from the swimming pool out. After I got out the shower I dried myself and my hair. I walked into my closet and decided what to wear while Alice got in the shower.

I decided on an over sized white button up shirt with a pair of grey leggings that ended at my knees. I put on a silver waist belt with the shirt and then I put on my white plimsolls. I started straightening my hair and Alice walked out the bathroom and she had already finished drying her hair

"You look nice Bella," Alice complimented and then she walked into her own closet. Alice walked out ten minutes later ready and I finished straightening my last strand of hair

We both walked into the lounge and I looked at the clock and it read ten to five. The door suddenly knocked which caused me to jump. I opened the door and Edward stood there

"Did you forget that were meant to meet outside mine and Alice's dorm building in ten minutes?" I questioned and giggled

"I was early and I didn't want to wait," Edward admitted and grinned sheepishly which caused me to giggle again

"Okay, me and Alice just finished," I told him and he nodded

"Alice!" I yelled and she was next to me in an instant

"Were leaving now," I said and she nodded and handed me a small, silver over body purse. I put the purse on and then we left and got Rosalie from her room since she lives next to us. We went downstairs and Emmett and Jasper were already there as well.

We went straight to the restaurant and had dinner as usual. We decided to have desert at the restaurant this time

"What do you want Bella?" Emmett asked me. Me and Emmett always speak about food since we both love it

"The double chocolate brownie cake with white chocolate on top and custard sounds good but in the picture it looks _huge!" _I said and Emmett chuckled

"I'm sure you can eat it," he teased and I shook my head

"I like food but not enough to throw up an entire cake. Will you share it with me Edward?" I asked him. I knew he would like the cake because me and him always like the same food

"Sure, it looks delicious," Edward chuckled and I smiled at him.

We ordered our cake and shared it. It was a good thing Edward and I were sitting next to each other, if we weren't we would have to keep reaching over the table.

After we _finally_ finished the cake I was stuffed.

"I told you I couldn't eat the whole thing Emmett. I struggled to eat half of it," I muttered and he laughed

"So Bella, you and Edward planning anymore hot sleepovers soon," Emmett joked and I frowned

"It wasn't intentional Emmett, we were asleep the whole time," I snapped and he rolled his eyes

"Sure you were," he smirked and I groaned

"Why can't you guys just leave me and Edward alone? We want to be friends, what is so wrong with that?" I asked in an exasperated tone

"Because you _don't_ just want to be _friends_," Alice argued

"Alice, I have this conversation with you everyday! And I tell you every time that I don't like Edward more than a friend," I said

"I say the same to you guys as well," Edward muttered to Emmett and Jasper

"Were never going to change our minds," Jasper said and me and Edward just rolled our eyes

"Who are you against in the soccer match tomorrow?" I asked Edward changing the subject

"The eagles, they suck," Edward snorted

"You're confident," I commented

"Well, we kicked their asses last year and the year before," Edward told me and I laughed

"What was the score?" I asked him

"The first year we won 4-1 and last year 5-0," Edward said and I laughed

"I take it tomorrow's game will be boring because it will just be your team dominating," I snickered and Edward laughed

"Yes we will dominate but it won't be boring. You get to see Emmett scare some of the guys and the look on their faces every time we score a goal," Edward chuckled and I laughed

"Do you show you're muscles off Emmett?" I asked him and he laughed

"Yep and they all cower away," Em boomed and I giggled

"We all better go back to our dorms because we have school tomorrow," Alice sighed sadly and I did as well

I gave Edward a hug goodbye and said bye to Em and Jazz, then me, Alice and Rose walked back to our dorm building.

Me and Alice said bye to Rose and we went into our dorm room and Rose went into hers.

Me and Alice got into our pyjamas and straight into bed as usual

"Night Alice," I whispered

"Night Bella," Alice whispered back and then I fell straight asleep after that.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**Wooh, thanks to all you guys who added this story yesterday and reviewed. I had a TON of emails when I signed on earlier!  
I hope you guys liked this chapter, Edward and Bella are getting closer ... I bet your all thinking 'THEY HAVE TO GET TOGEHTER SOON!'  
Lol. I might post up chapter 14 in an hour or so, I'm feeling generous! :D  
Once agani, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**_Mia xxx_**


	14. Support

_**Chapter 14 - Support**_

I rushed to English the next morning because Alice and I had woken up late.

I sat in my seat at the back and Edward was already in his seat next to me

"You're late; you are normally here twenty minutes before the bell. The bell is going in three minutes," Edward chuckled

"Alice and I woke up late this morning, we even skipped breakfast," I mumbled

"You went to bed at like half nine last night as well," Edward snorted

"I know," I murmured

A girl with blonde hair started to walk towards us and I looked at Edward

"Who is she?" I asked

"Cecilia," he mumbled

"You sure you have her name right?" I snorted

"She is one of the most popular girls in school, I'm positive I have it right," Edward muttered

"Hi Bella, hi Edward," Cecilia greeted us

"Hi," we be both replied

"My friends and I are holding a party in the Senior lounge and we would love you both to come," She told us and my eyes widened

"Sure, we'll be there," Edward agreed

"Great!" Cecilia said in excitement and then walked away

"How on earth did I get invited to that party," I muttered

"Bella, you're popular," Edward said as if it were obvious

"I have been at this school for just over a week," I snorted

"Yes, but you hang around with my family and the Hale's and they let you into their group straight away which they never do, so everyone assumes that you must be cool. Plus you spend so much time with me so the girls want to be like you," Edward explained

"This school is so weird," I sighed and Edward nodded his head in agreement

"Think of the plus side, it's the end of the semester next Wednesday, we get a week and a half off school, which means we get to go to Forks," Edward said in fake enthusiasm which made me giggle

"I am a bit excited, I never see Charlie anymore," I sighed

"And you wont be split up from your friends," Edward reminded me and I smiled

"Everything is going to be good then," I agreed and Edward smiled at me

Our English teacher then walked in and started the lesson.

The morning went quickly and so did Lunch. Edward and I stood on the field for gym and Emily walked up to us and I didn't even bother to frown or roll my eyes like usual

"Listen Swan! David hates me because of what you did at the dance and he is telling everyone about it," Emily spat at me

"Like I give a shit," I snapped

"You are ruining my life," she screeched at me

"You lost your popularity that is not my fault. You come up to me every day and start arguments so why should I try making you're life any easier?" I snorted

"You wait Swan!" Emily sneered at me and stomped off

"That was interesting!" I snorted sarcastically

"Just ignore her," Edward comforted me and I sighed

We had free time in gym as usual and me and Edward took free shots with the soccer ball

"We might as well just have free period for this lesson, coach never teaches us anything. He sits in his office and does nothing," Edward muttered as I took a free kick

"I know," I mumbled as I watched the ball go into the goal

We carried on taking free shots until the bell went.

Edward waited for me to change because he had to stay in his gym clothes to practice before the game

I walked out of the girls changing room and I said a quick goodbye to Edward

"I will be at the game early to speak to you before it starts," I told him and he grinned

We gave each other a quick hug and then I ran to my dorm room.

"Bella, I have picked out some clothes for you to wear to the game, they are spirited," Alice squealed

I walked into my bedroom and got into the clothes Alice had chosen.

It was a pair of dark cropped denim shorts, a dark blue top and a yellow waist belt, which made up the school colours. I put on my dark blue converse and Alice came into the room and she straightened my hair and put a yellow hair band in it.

I looked at the clock and it said half four.

"I told Edward I would go see him before the game so I will see you there," I told Alice and she nodded her head

I ran back onto the field and Edward jogged over to me

"Very spirited," Edward approved and nodded at my outfit and I laughed

"Courtesy of your sister," I snorted and he chuckled

"You look very beautiful," Edward assured me and I blushed

"Anyway … does everyone have to stand on the field to watch the game?" I asked, changing the subject

"Nope, we have a soccer stadium," Edward said

"Geez, this campus is huge," I muttered

"Yeah. Actually I wanted to ask you, instead of sitting on the stand would you sit on the edge of the field on the bench with the substitutes? I would feel better if you did," Edward mumbled shyly

"Captain gets nervous?" I asked in surprise and Edward chuckled nervously

"Sure, I will sit on the bench so I can get a closer look," I assured him and he grinned

"Were heading over to the stadium now so come on," Edward urged and I smiled

Edward led me to the stadium and when I saw it I gasped

"It looks like a professional stadium," I muttered when we walked into the stadium

"I know, it is great to play in," Edward grinned and I giggled

We walked onto the soccer pitch and the opposing team were already there practicing. The captain glared at Edward and Edward glared back

"Chill Edward," I said in a soothing voice and he smiled at me

"Want to do some tackling?" Edward asked and I nodded

We grabbed a ball and we started playing on the opposite half of the pitch away from the eagles.

Edward let me start with ball and I started kicking it towards the goal but he tackled me and kicked it the opposite way so I jumped on his back and giggled

"Give me the ball," I yelled playfully and Edward laughed and I quickly jumped off his back and got the ball from between his feet and kicked it towards the goal and then Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me in the air and I screamed in shock and then burst out laughing

"Having fun Cullen," a throaty male voice sounded from behind us. Edward put me down and then we both turned towards the voice and it was the captain of the eagles. Edward wrapped his arm round my waist protectively and I rolled my eyes

"He isn't going to murder me," I muttered under my breath

"What do you want Dean," Edward growled

"To warn you that we have gotten better this year. What an impression it will be to you're girlfriend when we beat you," Dean snickered

"She isn't my girlfriend," Edward muttered

"I find that hard to believe," Dean snorted

"Were just friends," I argued

"Now that I think about it, Cullen couldn't nail a girl like you, you don't look like the other girls he was with during the other games, they looked like whores, you look clean so you probably wouldn't date him," Dean sneered

"Edward isn't a player anymore he has changed," I defended and glared at him

"I'll believe that when I see it," Dean snorted and walked back to his team

"Dick," I muttered and Edward laughed

"Thanks for sticking up for me," Edward mumbled

"No problem," I sighed

"The game starts in two minutes and students are starting to settle in the stands now so you better go to the bench," Edward mumbled

I stretched on my tip toes and gave him a hug, "Good luck," I whispered in his ears and then I walked over to the bench and sat down and then the referee came onto the pitch and the captains got in the starting position, then the referee blew his whistle and the game started.

Edward started with the ball and managed to score a goal in the first five minutes.

The score kept going up and down throughout the game and when there was ten minutes left we were drawing 5-5

One of the big guys on the eagle's team tackled Edward badly and got a foul and Edward earned a free kick. There was now two minutes left of the game and if Edward didn't get this then we wouldn't win. Edward put the ball on the free kick spot nervously and looked at me with pleading eyes

I got off the bench and ran up to him as fast as I could. When I got to him I gave him a hug straight away and he hugged me back

"You can do this Edward, you know you can, you are amazing at soccer," I whispered

"Thanks Bella," he whispered back

"No problem," I mumbled and pecked him on the cheek and blushed when I realised everyone in the stands and everyone on the pitch was staring at me. Alice was pretty much bouncing in her seat with joy!

"Um, I will be going then," I muttered and I heard Edward laughing as I ran back to the bench

I sat down on the bench and then the referee blew to whistle so the game would continue. Edward ran towards the ball and kicked it hard. The ball went flying towards the net and then it went in! The crowd went wild as everyone cheered for Edward

I ran back over to him and he lifted me up in the air and spun me round and round

"Congratulations!" I squealed

"Thank you, Bella," Edward mumbled

"It's okay. Do you want to go straight to your dorm?" I asked him and he nodded

We walked out of the stadium and Edward led me to his dorm room. He unlocked the door and we walked in together and sat straight on the sofa

"Alice will be annoyed we didn't see her after the game," I sighed

"Oh well, just say you didn't like how noisy and cramped it was in the stadium," Edward said

"It wasn't cramped Edward, the stadium is big enough to hold enough kids from ten high schools," I snorted

"Just say it was too loud then," Edward muttered

"Okay," I sighed

Me and Edward spoke for a couple of hours and he walked me back to my dorm at ten o'clock

"Thanks for walking me back," I murmured

"You're welcome," Edward mumbled

"I'll see you in class tomorrow," I checked and Edward nodded

We gave each other a hug and then I walked into the dorm and went straight to bed smiling

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**The sexual tension is becoming more obvious! I hoped you like this chapter, Bella being Edward's support when he's nervous for a change.  
Please review the chapter guys, I was friendly enough to post two chapters tonight! I hope you liked them both!**

**_Mia xxx_**


	15. Getting Ready

**_Chapter 15 – Getting Ready_**

The rest of the school week went super quickly and before we knew it, it was Friday, the day of the party

We all sat at lunch and spoke about the party. The others had got invited as well so we were all happy

"We have to rush home after class. The invite says it starts at half six, that only gives us three hours!" Alice cried frantically and I rolled my eyes

"Dude, how do you put up with her?" Emmett muttered to Jasper

"Because I love her," Jasper stated simply

"Aw, that's so sweet," I squealed and Alice kissed Jasper passionately on the lips and I watched with envy. I wish I could find someone who loved me and I could love back, but every guy that asks me out I cringe away from, as though there is a magnet pulling me the opposite direction from him

"So Edward, have you got a date to the party tonight?" Rosalie asked conversationally

"Nah, I'm going stag again," Edward chuckled

"What about you Bella? Have you got a hot date?" Emmett questioned

"Nope, a couple of guys asked me but I said no," I replied

"In other words, you are going dateless and you are just going to hang with Edward the whole time?" Emmett snorted

"Yeah, pretty much," I replied and they all looked at me and raised their eyebrows

"I hung out with him at the girl's choice dance because he is my friend so we'll probably do the same thing at the party tonight," I reminded them and they rolled their eyes and Edward grinned

"Edward, do you remember when we were talking on Monday about the fact I won't be separated from my friends during the week and a half we have off when the semester ends next week?" I asked him and he nodded

"Well, what about Jazz and Rose, they don't live in Forks?" I questioned

"Their parents travel a lot so they spend holidays and breaks with us; they pretty much live with us," Edward told me and I smiled

"Even during summer vocation? That is two and a half months!" I beamed and Edward nodded and I grinned

We finished off our lunches, then me and Edward walked into Biology and sat in our seats, next to each other

"Bella, there is a piece of paper on you're desk," Edward told me and I looked at the table and noticed he was write. I picked up the paper and unfolded it, and it read:

_Bella,_

_Will you go to the senior party with me tonight? _

_Mike Newton XXX_

"Ew," I muttered and Edward read the note and he snorted

"Doesn't that moron live in Forks?" Edward asked me and I nodded my head

"I used to be friends with him," I mumbled

"Are you not anymore?" Edward questioned

"He started asking me out and I was only thirteen, it was really annoying. I was happy when the summer ended," I muttered and Edward laughed

"Tough luck, huh?" Edward snickered and I frowned

"I didn't even know he went to school here, I thought he went to Forks high," I mumbled and Edward shrugged

"I never noticed him here before, either," Edward murmured

"I just realised something, I will get to see Jacob!" I squealed

"The guy who taught you soccer?" Edward asked and I nodded

"Yeah, I'll have to ring his house phone and tell him, I'm sure he has the same number still," I said excitedly and Edward chuckled

After biology and gym I ran back to my dorm and I was there before Alice. I walked into my bedroom and got my mobile out and typed in Jacob's number

On the fourth ring someone picked up

"Hello?" a guy asked in a deep voice and I just about recognised it as Jacob's

"Jake!" I yelled excited down the phone

"Bella?" Jake asked in shock

"Yes! Oh my god Jake, it has been four years! I missed you so much!" I squealed

"I missed you too, how come you are ringing all of a sudden?" he asked

"Well I moved from Florida two weeks ago and started a boarding school in California. It's the end of the semester next Wednesday for a week and a half and I am spending it at Charlie's because my mum and Phil are travelling a lot nowadays, so I am moving to Charlie's, which means I get to see you next week!" I told him giddily

"That's great Bella!" Jacob shouted cheerfully

"You will get to meet my friends because I met them on my first day and turns out they live in Fork's but they moved there a three years ago so I never saw them," I told Jacob

"What are their names?" Jake asked

"The Cullen's," I said

"Oh yeah, I know them. I saw them a few times around Forks," Jacob told me

"Great. Anyways Jake, Alice will be here in a sec and we have to be a party at half six and if I don't let her start dressing me up straight away she will freak out!" I said urgently

"You got roomed with a fashion physco," Jake snorted and I giggled

"You will get to meet her; she is one of the Cullen's. Try dressing as fashionable as possible when you meet her though," I muttered

"Is the fashion one the long blonde or the little titchy one with black spiky hair?" Jake asked

"titchy," I said and I heard Jake snigger

"What is she going to do, she is like four foot nine, maybe five foot," Jake snickered

"She has a temper Jake, trust me," I said in a warning tone

"Whatever, if she has that much of a temper you better go," Jake laughed and I did too

"See you late Jake," I murmured

"Bye Bella," Jake said happily and then we both hung up

I heard Alice walk into the dorm and I sighed in relief. _Just on time. _

Alice walked into my room and she pointed to the bathroom and I sighed in exasperation and walked into the bathroom and got in the shower and washed my hair. I got out the shower, dried myself and then put on my black silk robe and then sat on the chair by the make-up counter in the bathroom with the mirror on

"Alice!" I yelled and she was behind me straight away grinning goofily

Alice dried my hair and curled it in loose ringlets and then put it into a curly bun and left a strand of curly hair loose on each side of my face.

"You're dress is on your bed," Alice told me and I nodded and walked into my bedroom and found my dress on my bed

The dress was a red sequin bandeau dress. It had a sequin bandeau band, a sweet heart neckline a bubble hem and a waistband with ruched hem. Since it was a bandeau dress that obviously meant that it was a tube dress, no sleeves at all. I put the dress on and sighed in relief that the sequins were only on the bandeau part and ended at the bust, otherwise it would have been uncomfortable. Alice matched the dress with a black stretch waist belt just under where the sequins ended.

"What shoes Alice?" I shouted

"The black Jimmy choos you wore to the girl's choice dance!" Alice yelled back

I walked into my closet and pulled out my jimmy choos and put them on

I walked back into the lounge and Alice squealed in delight when she saw me

"You look hot Bella, very high school partyish," Alice giggled and I rolled my eyes

"Are the guys coming here or are we meeting them there?" I asked Alice

"Jasper is coming to get me and you are walking with us and we are meeting Rose and Emmett there. Only you know about Edward," Alice explained

"I'm meeting Edward there," I told her and she nodded

"I have a bad feeling about this party," Alice muttered and frowned

"We can stay here if you want," I offered and she shook her head

"I don't think the feeling is about me," Alice mumbled and looked at me funny

"I'm not going to get murdered am I?" I asked and Alice laughed

"No. Just ignore me anyway, it's not like I'm physic," Alice assured me

I sighed and then the door knocked. Me and Alice opened the door and of course Jazz was there. He gave Alice a kiss and then we all walked out of the building and they showed me the way to the seniors lounge

"So Bella, looking forward to the party?" Jasper asked

"I suppose," I mumbled

"You don't sound it," he chuckled

"Alice said she had a bad feeling about the party," I murmured

"She isn't physic, don't worry," Jasper snickered

"But Alice gets things right most the time, its freaky," I argued

"Don't worry," Jasper soothed and I sighed and then we walked into the senior lounge and everyone looked at me and their eyes widened, especially the guys and I frowned

_This is going to be a long night …_

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:  
_**

**Okay, firstly I want to say thank you for the reviews I got for the last two chapters, I really appreciate it.  
Secondly, I know there isn't much in this chapter, since it is mainly Bella getting ready and on the phone to Jake, so I'm going to update two chapters in one night again  
I will post chapter 16 later on. Please review!**

**_Mia xxx_**


	16. Tears and Surprises

_**Chapter 16 – Tears and Surprises**_

I walked over to Edward who was also looking at me shocked which made me uncomfortable

"Uh, hi Edward," I muttered

"Hey Bella," Edward mumbled

"Will you tell my why everyone is shocked … it is freaking me out!" I complained and Edward started laughing

"You look hot! That's why," Edward told me as if it were obvious

"I'm sure you are wrong," I muttered

"Yeah, whatever Bella," Edward snickered and I rolled my eyes

Edward and I danced for a bit, just messing around looking like idiots, but it was fun. We sat down after an hour because we were a bit tired. Edward went and got us cokes and then we sat down on a sofa and chatted for a bit

"You having fun?" Edward asked

"Yeah, it's been great so far, and if were lucky it will stay that way," I laughed and Edward chuckled

"Don't jinx it," Edward snorted and I laughed again

"I rang Jacob earlier to tell him I would be home for a week and a half. He said he saw you and your family in Forks a few times," I told Edward

"I bet your excited to see him since it has been over four years," Edward mumbled

"Yeah, I can't wait to introduce you all as well," I said excitedly and Edward smiled

I saw Alice dancing in the middle of the room and she was wobbling everywhere and I started laughing

"I think your sister has had a bit too much alcohol," I giggled and Edward looked at her then started laughing

Our laughter was then interrupted by Emily walking over to us angrily

"Okay, _Swan! _Ever since you got here you have been messing around with me which is seriously stupid!" She snapped at me

"Piss off Emily! I don't care what you have to say," I yelled at her

"Why don't you piss off! Nobody wants you here; you're just a lying cow. You say you don't like Edward but it is so obvious you do and you haven't got the balls to tell him or ask him out, the only reason his family and the Hale's accept you is because you are rooming with Alice and they are taking pity on you because you are the new girl but watch next year, they wont talk to you. So why don't you just get back on a plane back to Florida and make everyone happy!" Emily spat at me and some people in the room were laughing and I looked at the ground

I felt my eyes starting to feel wet. _Shit! Traitor tears._

I stood up, took my heels off and ran out of the room and ran away from the humiliation. I had let Emily get to me, and now I look like a moron!

I ran as fast as my legs would take me and I went to the only place I could think of … the gym. I would have gone to the field but Alice would kill me if I got my dress dirty.

I ran up to the top of the bleachers in the gym and sank to the ground and pulled my knees up to my chest and started to sob, quietly.

What if Emily is right? What if I do like Edward? What am I supposed to do then?! He is one of my best friends and that would mess up everything!

I heard the gym doors open and I groaned.

I saw Edward run up the bleacher steps and he wrapped his arms around me

"Shh, Bella don't cry. What Emily said wasn't true," Edward tried to comfort me

"I let her get to me and now I look like an idiot," I sobbed and Edward kissed my head

"No you don't. What she did was cruel and other girls would have hit her. Running away was the better thing to do, even if you did cry," Edward assured me

"I don't know what to do; I don't know which things she said were lies. People were laughing so that obviously means they agree with her. I don't even know if I do like you more than a friend now, I don't know if Alice truly likes me and I don't know if I would be happier if I left," I cried

"Bella, you have said so many times you don't like me more than a friend so I really don't need to assure you of that. And of course Alice likes you, she absolutely adores you Bella. We all do," Edward soothed and I looked at him

"Really?" I whispered and Edward nodded

"Including _you?_" I whispered

"Yes Bella. You are the best girl I know. You are kind, gentle, loving, sweet, honest, warm and pure in everyway. You don't let people give you crap or insult you and you stick up for yourself as much as you can, plus you are great at soccer," Edward said and I laughed

"Thank you," I whispered again and then I looked into his eyes and got lost in them

We both leaned in and I felt a serious sense of Deja vu I'm sure this happened when we were doing our biology project. However this time our lips did touch with no interruption whatsoever.

Our lips moved in sync and when we pulled away I gasped and looked at Edward in shock and I felt the tears in my eyes again.

I quickly got up and ran away, like the coward I am. I couldn't deal with this.

I ran to my dorm and quickly ran into my bedroom and sank to the floor once again and sobbed until I had no more tears to shed

What am I going to do? I have never given a second thought to how I feel about Edward, but now I am and it is so confusing! I can't like him like that, I can't!

If I like him I'm screwed and if I don't like him I'm screwed, basically. If I don't like him then I can't face him ever again because of what happened in the gym and if I do like him I'm screwed because he would never want to be with _me._

_I am so confused! _I groaned and pulled myself onto my bed. I heard someone walk into the dorm room and then Alice ran into my bedroom and wrapped her arms around my neck straight away

"Don't cry Bella, shh. Emily is a bitch, ignore her. Of course I truly like you, I love you silly! You are the closest thing I have to a sister. I'm closer to you than I am to Rose and she could end up being my sister in law some day!" Alice told me

"That's not why I am crying," I croaked

"What's wrong?" Alice asked

"When I ran out of the senior lounge, I ran to the gym and Edward followed me and we kissed then I ran here because I was in shock and I'm so confused about how I feel about him," I explained and then a small sob escaped my lips again

"Bella, you spend everyday with Edward, it is completely natural for you to be confused. You are probably wondering why you enjoy spending so much time with him, wondering why you got mad at him when you saw him with those two girls at the movie theatre? It's because you care about him because he is your soul mate. I'm not saying you love him or anything but you just attach each other, whether it's as friends or more than friends," Alice comforted and I nodded my head

"I just need some space. I'm not going to try ignoring him again, because that never worked last time, but I'm just not going to talk to him tomorrow," I decided and she nodded

"It will all be sorted out soon enough Bella," Alice said in a soothing voice

"I hope so," I sighed

"It will. Now get some sleep, you look tired," Alice scolded and I chuckled at her, talking like she is my mum

"Wait, I'm sure you were drunk earlier," I snorted

"It's been over an hour, I have sobered up. I don't stay drunk long unless I keep drinking," Alice explained and I nodded my head then got off my bed

I walked into the bathroom and got out my dress and into my pyjamas. I looked in the mirror and groaned. I looked like hell! My mascara had run all down my cheeks and smudged everywhere. I pulled my hair out of the bun it was in and let it cascade down my shoulders and part of my back and then I washed my face.

I walked back into my bedroom and got into my bed and crawled under the sheets.

I tossed and turned in my bed, struggling to get sleep. After half an hour I groaned and got out of bed. _This is ridiculous!_

I decided to ring my mum since it was only half nine. _Wow, I really had left the party early._

On the third ring my mum picked up

"Hi mum," I said when she picked up

"Bella!" My mum yelled excitedly "How are you?"

"I'm good," I lied, "How are you?"

"I'm great! Phil is working so hard as well, with all the baseball stuff going on," My mum sighed happily

"Where are you now?" I asked

"Were in Atlanta, in Georgia. Were on our way back to Florida from Columbia and we drove, which we are _never_ doing again! Anyway, we decided to stop at a hotel on the way back," My mum told me and I laughed

"Get a plane next time," I laughed and so did my mum

"We will," my mum said in a definite tone which caused me to start laughing again

"Is Phil's next big game at home then?" I asked

"Yes, next week and then we have to travel to Arizona the week after," my mum snorted and I laughed

"Didn't we used to live in Arizona? When we moved out of Fork's didn't we live there till I was like twelve, when you met Phil," I mumbled

"Yes, you remembered! We lived in Phoenix for a decade," my mum sighed happily

"That's right, and grandma still lives there," I murmured

"Yeah, I haven't spoken to my mum for a while now, you just reminded me that I need to ring her," she muttered and I chuckled

"Anyway honey, how is school? How are your friends that you were telling me about in your emails?" she questioned

"Their all great, doing well in their classes and are in good relationships," I said happily

"What about you? Any guys interested?" Renee asked and I sniggered

"A few but I'm not interested," I snorted

"Why not?" she asked curiously

"They are either, irritating, pushy or really full of themselves," I laughed and so did my mum

"Most teenage boys are like that," she snickered and I giggled

"The girls here are insane as well though. They never leave Edward alone when we hang out, it is _really_ annoying," I muttered

"I'm sure it's worth putting up with since you and Edward are such good friends," my mum comforted and I had a quick flashback of what happened in the gym and then I sighed

"Yeah, I guess," I whispered

"I'm going to go to bed now honey; I'm dead on my feet right now. We have been travelling all day and I'm so tired," she mumbled and yawned

"Okay, sleep well mom," I sighed

"You too, love you," my mum replied

"I love you too, speak to you soon," I murmured and then I put the phone down

I switched my phone off and got back into bed. _Okay, let's try this again. _

I got under the covers and then shut my eyes tightly and thought about everyone's voices, except for _his_.

Eventually I fell asleep but I wasn't smiling like last night, and no matter what I did, all my dreams were about _him._

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**Aw, I really loved writing this chapter. It's so happy and sad at the same time. I hope you guys enjoye Bella and Edward's first kiss! I think you can all see where this is going now! This is the second chapter I promised I would post again today, so I hope you guys enjoy it and please review! **

**_Mia xxx_**


	17. Admitting

_**Chapter 17 – Admitting**_

I woke up the next morning in a bad mood. I put on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a dark pink t-shirt and just did homework all day. I skipped breakfast and lunch and I finished all my homework at about three in the afternoon.

Alice walked into the room a five o'clock and frowned at me

"Bella, you haven't eaten all day! You are having dinner with us!" Alice scolded me

"I'll pass," I muttered

"Bella, you have to eat," Alice sighed, "Edward won't be there, I promise! He has gone out with his friends for a movie and it doesn't end for an hour,"

"Fine, but I get to come back to the dorm straight after I finish eating," I told her in a final tone

"Fine, as long as you eat," Alice vowed and I nodded my head

I put on my pink converses, (In case you are wondering, yes I have converses in every colour imaginable!) and then me and Alice left the room and walked to the usual restaurant. Everyone was there, except Edward of course

Everyone looked at me sympathetically and I sighed.

"What do you want to eat Bella?" Emmett asked

"I haven't eaten all day so … a double cheese burger meal with extras fries," I said excitedly and Emmett grinned

Emmett ordered everyone's food and then the waiter bought it over twenty minutes later

I nibbled on my fries and everyone was starting at me

"Guy's, I'm not going to start crying," I muttered in annoyance and they all turned around and started talking to each other again

I finished my dinner and then I and Emmett shared an _entire_ chocolate cake. I'm not even kidding; it was like ten inches wide!

"Damn Bella, since you came here I eat more. But that's probably because none of these guys would share the cake half and half with me," Emmett started to mutter at the end and I laughed

"I'm a food genius," I grinned and Emmett laughed

"What happened last night, after I left?" I asked and they all knew what I was talking about

"Well … Rosalie slapped Emily across the face, Emmett and Jasper glared at her and I started freaking out worrying about you but I didn't find you because I thought you were with Edward. After an hour I decided to come find you," Alice told me and I nodded

"Have you spoken to him since last night?" I asked her and she knew exactly who I meant

"Yeah, I saw him this morning, he was really upset," Alice mumbled and a pang of guilt hit me and I shook it off and just sighed

"I don't know what to do," I whispered

"Bella?" I heard that familiar voice behind me and I sighed again and got out my chair and turned to face him

"Hi Edward," I mumbled

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" he asked and I nodded

I wasn't going to say no to him because I didn't want to seem rude

"I'll be back in a few minute's guys," I told Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jazz and they all nodded

Me and Edward starting walking on the grass by the lake, the place we always seemed to end up at

We sat down on the grass and looked at each other

"What happened last night?" Edward whispered

"I was shocked and I ran away, I didn't know what to do," I mumbled

"I am really sorry," Edward murmured and I looked at him

"It's okay, you just left me a bit confused," I muttered

"Confused about what?" he questioned

"Nothing, just forget about it," I sighed and Edward pursed his lips but nodded

"Were you avoiding me today?" Edward asked quietly

"Like I said, I was confused and I thought staying away from you for a day would be good for me and then tomorrow everything would be forgotten," I told him

"Can we forget about yesterday and go back to the way we were before?" Edward asked hopefully and I smiled at him

"Yeah, I'd like that," I whispered and gave him a hug and he hugged me back

"Well … since we didn't get to hang out today, would you like to hang out tonight?" Edward asked me

"Sure, but I better go back to the others and tell them," I explained and Edward nodded

We walked back to the restaurant and Alice grinned widely and almost jumped out her seat when she saw that everything had been sorted

"Don't hurt yourself Alice," I muttered and then she glared at me and Edward chuckled

"Anyway guys, you don't mind if I hang out with Edward tonight do you?" I asked and they all shook their heads and I smiled

"Great, I'll see you tonight Alice," I mumbled

"I'm staying at Jasper's so actually I'll see you tomorrow morning," Alice told me

"Okay, bye," I sighed happily and then me and Edward walked away

"Where are we hanging out?" I asked him

"Both are places are empty right now but I think we should go to mine because I have been in your dorm so many times I think I know the order of the furniture in _every_ room," Edward muttered and I laughed

"Okay, we'll go to your place," I agreed

We walked to Edward's dorm and got there in a couple of minutes. When we got into the room Edward told me to sit on the sofa while he arranged something for us. I watched as he moved the coffee table away from in front of the couch and he put it in the kitchen and then he disappeared into his bedroom. He came back in a few minutes later with two queen sized quilts and a lot of throw pillows. He laid the two quilts on the floor and then dumped the pillows on top. I laughed and then sat down on one of the quilts.

"What film do you want to watch?" Edward asked

"Just pick any because we will probably talk through the whole thing," I snorted and Edward laughed

He picked out a random film and it turned out to be Romeo and Juliet which made me snigger, _what a coincidence!_

I lay down with my hands propping my head up and Edward was lying next to me and we both watched the film and laughed at some of the parts we didn't like. I _awed_ at the part where the kissed and Edward just stared at me and I looked back at him and he smiled

After Romeo and Juliet finished we sat on the quilts and talked to each other

"How about we play twenty questions and you have to tell the truth," Edward said

"Sure, you start," I told him

"Who was your first kiss?" Edward asked me and I bit my lip

"Well I hated all the guys in Florida, they were all ass wholes and I was too young to have a first kiss when I was in Phoenix so to be honest, you were my first kiss," I admitted quietly and Edward looked at me in shock

"I'm honoured and shocked that I'm your first kiss, I wish I could share that with you but I would be lying. But if it helps, you are my first kiss since I stopped being a player," Edward said and grinned sheepishly and I laughed

"We'll I'm honoured," I mumbled shyly and looked down then Edward put is forefinger under my chin and lifted my head up

"Don't be shy," Edward said in a soothing tone

"Okay," I whispered

"So … you really counted what happened last night as a kiss?" Edward asked smirked, abruptly changing the mood and I laughed

"You see Edward, when two people's lips touch, it's called a kiss," I told him slowly

"Funny," Edward muttered sarcastically

"I know," I laughed and Edward rolled his eyes

"Your turn to ask me a question," Edward said and I nodded

"Who was your first crush?" I asked him

"Well I haven't actually had one. I started being a player during the end of freshman year or maybe the beginning of sophomore year and all those girls were to me was just tools to distract me from my sadness, I never liked them, in a way I used them and I do feel bad about it," Edward told me

"Why were you sad?" I whispered

"Okay Bella, what I'm about to tell you I have never told anyone before, not even Alice and Emmett. My adoptive parents Esme and Carlisle know some of it but not all that I'm about to tell you," Edward explained and I nodded my head

"Okay … I'm sure Alice told you that she and Emmett are biological siblings and I'm on my own, right?" Edward checked and I nodded my head and then he continued, "Well, the reason I was up for adoption was because my parents died when I was three and then I was in a children's home till I was five and ever since I have always been sad. What makes it worse is that my parent's died because one day my mum asked me what I wanted to dinner, I had just started eating normal food but I was picky, and she asked me if I wanted chips from the take away and I said I didn't want them, like a bratty toddler, so she put the oven on. My dad needed to get some groceries so he took me with him and when we got back the whole house was on fire and he went in to try save her and I guess you know what happened to him," Edward whispered and I looked at him sadly

"Edward I'm sorry," I whispered

"It's not your fault, if anything its mine. If I wasn't such a bratty toddler my mum wouldn't have had to cook and then the fire wouldn't have started," Edward mumbled

"Edward you were three, how were you supposed to know?" I scolded him

"I can't stop blaming myself but funny enough, the past two weeks … I haven't thought about it once, until now," Edward mused and I smiled

"Maybe it's because you are close with Alice and Emmett for once," I offered and he stared at me

"Maybe," he murmured

I placed my hand on his and squeezed it and smiled at him

"Thanks Bella, you always know how to cheer me up," Edward murmured

"Try it the other way round, you make me laugh all the time and you never let me think badly of myself and you have only known me for two weeks," I argued

"That's because you are such a good friend to me, you are the one that stopped me from being a player and you got me close to my siblings which we never have been, so I don't think there is anything bad about you which is why you shouldn't either," Edward explained and I rolled my eyes

"I'm so tired, what time is it?" I asked Edward

"Ten o'clock," he told me

"Maybe I should get back to my dorm," I sighed

"Bella it's Saturday night. Stay here for the night," Edward offered and I bit my lip. I knew it was wrong but I just couldn't say no

"Okay," I agreed, "but if we are having a sleepover I want my pyjamas,"

"Fine," Edward sighed

I ran back to mine and Alice's dorm and grabbed the first pair of pyjamas my hands touched and some clothes to wear tomorrow. I ran back to Edward's dorm and walked straight in

"You can change in the bathroom," Edward told me and I nodded my head

I walked into the bathroom and put my pyjamas on and groaned

It was a pair of black boy shorts and a _green_ top. The even worse part was the top ended just above my belly button so it showed some skin.

I walked back into the lounge and sat on a quilt next to Edward and he gawked at me and I rolled my eyes

"Stop staring Edward," I snorted and Edward composed his expression

I lay down on the quilt exhausted and after a couple of minutes my eyes started to feel heavier and eventually they shut completely and I fell asleep into a happy slumber.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**Third chapter in one night! Someone messaged me, begging to post chap 17 so I did :)  
I hope you guys like it, its definitely my last one tonight though. I will update chap 18 tomorrow.  
Thanks to all of u who reviewd. Please review this chapter!**

**_Mia xxx_**


	18. Steamy Sleepovers

_**Chapter 18 – Steamy Sleepovers**_

The next morning I woke up and I felt Edward's arm on my stomach. I turned my head and looked at him, to see him lying flat on his stomach with his arm lying across me. I laughed quietly and gently moved his arm off me and walked into the bathroom and changed into my clothes.

It was a red and purple check, three quarter sleeved shirt and a pair of navy denim zip pocket shorts that reached mid thigh and had a fold at the bottom of each leg. I put on my red Chuck Taylor low canvas converse and then I took my tooth brush out my bag and brushed my teeth and I quickly brushed my hair with my hair brush.

Then I walked out the bathroom and I noticed Edward had a kitchen in his dorm. _Lucky bastard._

I walked into his kitchen and got cheese and eggs out of the fridge, oil out of the cupboard and a frying pan. I made cheese omelettes and then I took them into the living room

"Edward wake up," I said and he didn't budge

I placed the plates with the omelettes on, on the sofa and then I got on my knees by Edward

"Edward wake up!" I said rather loudly but he didn't budge and I frowned. I crawled on top of him so my legs were straddling his waist and then his eyes shot open straight away and I smiled

"You finally woke up!" I sighed in relief

"Why are you on top of me?" Edward asked in confusion and I laughed

"Well, I made us cheese omelettes and I came to wake you up. When I said wake up the first time it didn't work, then I shouted it and you were still sleeping so I figured this would work and it did," I beamed at the end and Edward chuckled

"This is a really awesome way to be woken up," Edward grinned and I smacked his shoulder playfully

"You better enjoy it while it lasts because it's the last time it will happen," I told him

"What if we have a sleepover again and I won't wake up?" Edward questioned with a smirk on his face

"Who says were going to have another sleepover?" I asked with a smirk on my face and Edward chuckled

I crawled off of him and then Edward took the quilt he had on off of him and I stifled a gasp because he wasn't wearing a shirt, just green pyjama bottoms

"We both wore green pyjamas yesterday," I snorted and Edward chuckled

I handed him the plated his omelette was on and he started eating quickly. I ate my omelette as well and then I took the plates back into the kitchen and washed them while Edward got changed. While I made us some coffee Edward walked into the room with a sheet of paper in his hand

"This just came under the door. It says that we have Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday off school so students have time to pack their belongings for their week and a half off school," Edward told me

"What's the point in that? It only takes half a day to pack," I snorted and Edward chuckled

"We can't leave campus until Wednesday still," Edward said and I nodded then handed him his coffee

"Thanks," he mumbled

"No problem," I assured him and then took a sip of my coffee

"What are we doing today?" Edward asked me

"Well, were going to clean up your dorm to start with," I told him and he groaned while I laughed at him

We walked into the lounge and we both picked up the quilts and the throw pillows and took them into Edward's bedroom. Then Edward put the coffee table back in its place. I cleaned his entire kitchen, his bathroom and his bedroom. By the time I was done it was eleven a.m.

Someone started banging rapidly on the door and Edward ran over to it while I put the cleaning supplies away

"Edward, Bella isn't in our dorm and she hasn't left a note or anything! Do you know where she is?" I heard Alice ask worriedly

"Yeah, she's here Alice, chill. Bella, can you come here please?" Edward called me and I walked over to the door and Alice grinned at me and gave me a big hug

"I got back in the room at eight in the morning, because I went to bed early last night, and you weren't there. Why were you at Edward's so early?" Alice asked and I and Edward looked worriedly at each other

"Let me guess … you stayed here last night," Alice snorted and I nodded my head and she gasped

"Don't even say it was an accident because you bought clothes for today," Alice told me and I grinned sheepishly

"Who's idea was it?" Alice asked and I pointed at Edward who followed my example and grinned sheepishly

"I'm coming back to the dorm with you Al, to put my clothes and pyjamas away. Come over to our dorm in twenty minutes Edward," I told him and he nodded his head

Alice and I walked back to our dorm quietly and Alice just smirked

"I can't believe you didn't say no," Alice said, breaking the silence

"No to what?" I asked

"Cut the bullshit Bella, you know what I mean," Alice snickered and I sighed

"When I said I was going to go back to our dorm he said to stay with him and I just couldn't say no," I explained and Alice rolled her eyes

"The word no has two letters Bella, it's not hard to say," Alice muttered and I shrugged

"Anyway, did you have fun with Jasper last night?" I asked her and she nodded and blushed

"You didn't?!" I gasped and she nodded her head again and I squealed

"Was that the first time?" I asked her and she nodded once again and a grin slowly started to form on her face and kept getting wider and wider

"You can officially say your not a virgin," I giggled and so did Alice

We walked into our dorm room and I put my dirty clothes into the wash.

I straightened my hair and then Edward walked into the door without knocking and walked into the bathroom while I was unplugging the straightners

"How did you know I was in here?" I asked

"Alice," Edward said simply and I nodded

I put the straightners away and then we both walked into the lounge

"Do you want to go get lunch?" I asked Edward and he nodded

"Alice were going out, I'll see you later," I told her

"Bye," Alice said and then I and Edward walked out the room and out of the dorm building.

We walked to the usual café and both ordered chicken Cesar salad and I couldn't help but snort at the similarity

We ate in a comfortable silence until Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper all sat down at our table and ordered some food and were talking really loudly and I just rolled my eyes

"So, I hear you guys had a steamy sleepover last night," Emmett snickered

"I hear Alice and Jasper had one too," I snorted and Alice glared at me and I glared back

"No way!" Edward, Rose and Emmett gasped

"Emmett, you aren't a virgin either," I snickered

"You're probably the only one here now Bella," Emmett teased and I glared at him and Edward fidget uncomfortably

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him but he just looked at Emmett

"Actually … Bella isn't the only virgin here," Edward said and everyone gasped except me

"Dude, you never had sex with any of them girls you took on dates or made out with?" Emmett asked in shock

"Nope," Edward replied

"Bella, you don't even look surprised," Rosalie said in confusion

"Because I'm not," I said honestly

"Why not?" she asked

"Well, I have spent everyday with Edward for about a week and a half, except for yesterday, and he has told me a lot of things about himself and his past, so I just didn't think he would do something like that," I admitted

"Aw," Alice squealed and I rolled my eyes

I felt Edward's hand on mine under the table suddenly and I smiled at him and he mouthed 'thank you' to me and I nodded my head

"What did you and Edward do last night?" Jasper asked, speaking for the first time throughout the lunch

"Watched a movie, talked for a bit and then fall asleep," I replied

"Is that it?" Emmett asked disappointed

"Yes, what did you think we did last night?" I snorted

"I thought you might have kissed or something," Emmett muttered

"Were just friends Emmett, nothing more. If I got a boyfriend Edward wouldn't care, If Edward got a girlfriend I wouldn't care. _Just friends!_" I said and Emmett rolled his eyes and I heard Edward gasp and I looked at him and raised my eyebrow

"What's wrong?" I asked him

"Ugh, nothing. I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow Bella," Edward said and then he ran off and I just stared at the place where he was sitting moments ago in shock. After I recovered I looked at my friends who looked just as confused

"What just happened?" I muttered

"No idea," Alice mumbled

"Okay … I'm going to go back to our room Alice, I'll see you guys later," I sighed and then I went back to mine and Alice's dorm and sat on my bed confused

I spent the rest of the day, reading, studying, listening to music and thinking about why Edward had ran off. It was so confusing.

Maybe I'm over reacting; maybe he is fine and just had to be somewhere.

I looked at my clock and it said eleven o'clock. I got under the covers of my bed and fell asleep straight away.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**Firstly, I want to say that I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated since Thursday. I had to spend the weekend at my nans and her and my grandad still live in the twentieth centurary, they do not own a computer! And before I left on Friday night I tried to update but the document manager wasn't working for who knows what reason.  
I am really sorry you all had to wait. I hope this chapter isn't too disoppointing. I am going to update again before I switch my computer on because I feel like I owe you guys two chapters and also becasue I can't wait for you all to read chapter nineteen! It is my faveourite chapter, it was amazing to write since it took ages to write all these build up chapters to it. I'm not going to say what it is because I don't want to give it away and because I bet you guys have already figured it out LOL!**

**Secondly, thank you all so much for the reviews, I did get quite a few for chapter 17 so thanks! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**_Mia xxx_**


	19. Oficially Together

_**Chapter 19 – Officially Together**_

I woke up at ten o'clock the next morning, which was pretty late for me. I looked at my phone and I had no texts or missed calls. I felt sadness wash over me and I shook my head. _I shouldn't be upset because he hasn't called._

I had a long shower and washed my hair. I blow dried my hair after and then I walked into my closet.

I put on a long line white vest with a light grey shrug on top. I put on a pair of stonewash skinny jeans and my white lace up plimsolls. I straightened my hair and then I walked into the lounge where Alice was studying

"Hey Alice, what you studying?" I asked

"English," she replied glumly and I snorted

"Haven't you been studying that all week?" I snickered

"Yes, I got a _C _in my last two tests; I can't seem to get a B. Will you help me?" Alice begged

"Sure," I agreed and then I sat next to her on the sofa and started explaining to her the stuff she didn't understand

It took us two and a half hours to go through everything.

"Thanks Bella, you are the best!" Alice squealed and gave me a hug

"No problem Al," I assured her. Alice's cell phone started ringing and she answered it

"Hello?" she asked and then the person on the phone said something to her

"Oh hey … okay," Alice mumbled and then she walked out of the room

I put away all the books and the pens we had out and then Alice came in five minutes later with a massive grin on her face

"Want to grab some lunch Bella?" Alice asked

"Sure," I agreed

We walked out of our dorm and out of our dorm building. Alice led me to one of the class buildings by the field and I looked at her in confusion

"Where are we going?" I asked

"It's a surprise, just follow me," Alice said and I sighed

We walked into the gym department building and walked up four flights of stairs until we were eventually on the roof

"Alice, why are we on the rood?" I questioned, utterly confused

"Stop asking questions and just follow me," Alice ordered and I rolled my eyes

She took me to the edge of the roof

"What do you see?" she asked me and I looked at the view

"The field … with loads of soccer balls on it," I muttered and then stared at all the soccer balls and gasped

Standing on the field was Edward and he had spelt out '_I like you __Bella'_ on the field with soccer balls. I grinned and looked at Alice who laughed

"Go," she encouraged and I nodded my head. I ran down the four flights of stairs as fast as I could and I ran out the gym building and onto the field and stopped. I could see Edward standing in the middle and he grinned at me. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms round his neck and I latched my mouth onto his. Edward smiled into the kiss and he lifted me up in the air and kissed me back

I heard Alice shouting on the roof, "_Finally!_"

I pulled away from Edward and laughed. He put me back on my feet and he smiled at me sweetly

"I'll take that as you like me too?" Edward asked and I nodded my head shyly

Edward pecked me on the lips one more time and then I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the field with me.

"Why did you run away last night?" I asked as we walked

"I realised that I liked you. When you said that I wouldn't care if you got a boyfriend, I pictured it in my head and it made me angry. I was always attracted to you and I always liked you more than a friend ever since we became closed, but it made me realise how much I wanted to be with you," Edward explained and I smiled

Alice ran over to us and she hugged me straight away and I laughed

"Calm down Alice," I snorted

"_I told you this would happen!_" she screeched at me and I rolled my eyes

"I don't remember you saying that Edward was going to spell out that he liked me with soccer balls," I retorted and Alice glared at me whilst Edward laughed

"Let's go to lunch," Alice muttered and I giggled

Edward, Alice and I walked to our usual lunch café; I was holding Edward's hand and Alice was walking next to us, finally smiling. Emmett, Rose and Jasper were already there and they all grinned when they saw my hand in Edward's.

"Pay up Jasper," Emmett boomed with a smirk on his face. Jasper placed a fifty dollar bill in Emmett's hand glumly

"You betted on us?" I asked

"They all did," Edward snorted

"Who betted what?" I questioned irritated

"Alice and Rose lost because they thought you would get together the day of the girls choice dance, Jasper betted it would be during senior year and I betted you would get together just before the semester ended," Emmett told me and I rolled my eyes. I and Edward sat next to each other at the table and we had our hands linked under the table

"What do you want Bella?" Emmett asked me

"Why do you ask me what I want to eat everyday when you already know I always have the chicken Cesar salad?" I asked him

"Sometimes you have something different. You don't have the same dinner everyday," Emmett argued

"But I do always have the same breakfast and lunch," I retorted

"Whatever, I'll get you the chicken Cesar salad," Emmett muttered and I laughed

Emmett ordered everyone's food and the usual waiter bought it over in ten minutes

We all sat and talked to each other cheerfully

"What are you doing for the rest of the day Bella?" Alice asked me

"I'm not sure at the moment, I'll probably be with Edward," I laughed

"What you guys doing?" Alice questioned and I looked at Edward

"Were hanging out in my room," Edward answered

"If you end up spending the night Bella, please tell me so I don't have to go to Edward's dorm and start banging on the door," Alice sighed and I grinned

"I will," I promised

"Oh, by the way, when you ran down to Edward and kissed him, I could see Emily and she was walking onto the field with her cheerleading squad and she saw you guys kissing and she ran off screaming, it was so funny to watch," Alice told me and started laughing

"Not my problem," I said and shrugged

"At least you won't have to see her for a week and a half starting Wednesday," Edward soothed and I smiled

"The best part is that I won't be separated from you guys," I beamed and they all grinned

Once we all finished eating, Edward and I walked back to his dorm room.

Edward decided to set the room up like he had last night; he bought out quilts and throw pillows and moved the coffee table into the kitchen

We sat on the quilts facing each other and talked

"We didn't get to finish our game of twenty questions the other night, do you want to continue?" Edward asked

"Sure," I agreed

"Who was your first boyfriend?" Edward asked me

"I have never had one, when I was in Florida there wasn't anyone that I wanted to be with," I replied

"Okay, your turn to ask me," Edward said

"Who was your first girlfriend?" I asked him

"I have never had one, all those girls were just dates, I never had a relationship with them," Edward answered

"Okay," I mumbled

"Bella … can I ask you something?" Edward murmured

"You just did," I chuckled and Edward rolled my eyes

"Earlier on the field we didn't really make anything official so … Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" Edward asked hopefully and I smiled and I felt a tear in the corner of my eye

"Yes," I whispered and kissed him passionately. Edward pulled me forward so he was lying down and I was on top of him, straddling his waist like this morning. I giggled and I carried on kissing him, our lips moved in sync, as though they were meant to be together.

I pulled away gasping for breath and then I crawled off of Edward

"Do you want to continue with the questions?" I asked him

"Sure, will you stay here tonight?" Edward asked and I nodded my head and I pulled my cell phone out and rang Alice

"What's up Bella?" Alice answered the phone

"Alice, could you bring me some pyjamas and some clothes for tomorrow? I'm staying at Edward's tonight" I asked her

"Sure, I'll be there in about ten minutes," Alice told me

"Okay, thanks Al," I said

"No problem," Alice assured me and then she put the phone down

"She will be over in about ten minutes," I told Edward after I put my cell phone back in my jean pockets

"Okay," Edward sighed happily

Five minutes later Alice waltzed into the room without knocking

"You're early," I commented

"When am I ever late?" Alice snorted and I chuckled

"Point proven," I said and Alice laughed and dropped a bag in front of me

"I will be here in the morning to pick up your stuff," Alice told me and I smiled at her

"Thanks Alice," I mumbled

"No problem hun, I'll see you tomorrow," she sang

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," I murmured and then she skipped out of the room

I and Edward carried on talking for hours until ten o'clock when I yawned and Edward noticed

"You tired?" he asked me

"Yeah, but I don't want to go bed yet. Let's stay awake for another half an hour," I mumbled

"Okay, but half an hour only," Edward said sternly

"Of course, father," I snorted sarcastically and Edward frowned but ended up smiling at me

We lay down on the quilts and pillows and after five minutes I fell asleep

I woke up and I realised I was being carried by Edward into his bedroom

"What's going on?" I mumbled sleepily

"You fell asleep twenty minutes ago so I decided to carry you and put you onto my bed," Edward told me just as he was putting me on his bed

"One sec," I muttered and then I grabbed my bag and walked into his bathroom and got into my pyjamas and frowned. _Alice is dead tomorrow! _

Of course she would pack me a white tank top and black lace hot pants to sleep in!

I sighed and then walked into the bedroom and got straight into Edward's bed and I was fully aware Edward was watching me.

He turned around and started walking towards the door

"Where are you going?" I asked him

"Into the lounge, so I can sleep on the sofa or on the quilts on the floor," Edward answered

"Edward, you do know that we slept next to each other the other night and on the sofa together in my dorm," I giggled and Edward raised an eyebrow

"What has that got to do with anything?" Edward asked confused

"It won't kill you to sleep in the same bed as me, it is a double bed and we have slept next to each other before _and_ you are my boyfriend now," I reminded him

"Are you sure your okay with sharing a bed with me?" Edward checked cautiously and I rolled my eyes

"I'm positive," I assured him and Edward grinned and then walked over to the bed and got in next to me

"Night Bella," Edward mumbled when he turned off the lamp

"Night Edward," I whispered and pecked him on the lips and he wrapped his arm around my waist and I snuggled into his side and fell asleep instantly with a smile on my face.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**Their finally together! YAY! I had a lot of people begging me to put them together already, but since the story has been complete for a while I couldn't change it, so I am really glad I have finally posted it!**

**Thank ou for all the reviews from chapter 18**

**_Mia xxx_**


	20. End of Semester

_**Chapter 20 – End of Semester**_

Tuesday went quickly and we all spent the day packing. Then Wednesday came and we drove to the airport. I was originally meant to get a cab but Edward bought his car and he said I could ride with him. It took us half an hour to reach Bakersfield airport. There are lots of airports in California but it makes sense for us to go to Bakersfield because that's the part of California Pacific Academy is in.

Edward parked his car in the airport car park and then he took the luggage out the car and put it on a luggage trolley and started wheeling it towards the entrance. We walked into the airport and Alice bounced over to us in excitement

"Isn't this great Bella, were on the same plane!" Alice squealed in excitement and I laughed

"_Welcome to meadows field airport_," I heard a voice boom out of the intercom

"Meadows field?" I said in confusion

"It's what the airport is called," Edward explained and I nodded my head

"What is the closest beach to Bakersfield Edward?" I asked him

"Santa Monica, why?" Edward questioned curiously

"I was wondering if we could go one weekend when we come back, on a hot day," I explained and Edward smiled at me

"Of course," he agreed and kissed me on the forehead

We handed in our luggage and then went through airport security before we were finally allowed to sit down and wait for our flight to start boarding. Alice was looking at all the stores that were around us in the airport, looking very excited

"Oh my gosh! This is like the mall!" She squealed and I rolled my eyes and then Alice screamed in excitement and my eyes widened instead of rolled

"What the hell Alice?" I complained

"They have an American Eagle Outfitters over there," she squealed

"In the airport?" Rose asked shocked and then grinned

"_Shopping!_" They both screeched and ran off and I laughed and I sat on Edward's lap

"What time is it?" I asked Edward

"One in the afternoon," he told me after looking at his cell phone

"Can we get lunch at McDonalds? Alice made me skip breakfast to help her with last minute packing," I sighed and Edward chuckled

"Of course," he said in his velvety smooth voice. We stood up and walked to the McDonalds hand in hand. We joined the short cue and Edward looked at me

"What do you want, love?" he asked me

"McChicken burger meal with a chocolate milkshake and an apple pie," I told him with a grin on my face and Edward laughed

"Okay. I'm going to having the same as you," Edward said and I giggled

"Why am I not surprised?" I snorted and Edward laughed

"Because you shouldn't be," Edward replied with a smirk on his faceand I rolled my eyes. _Smart arse! _

It was then our turn to order and Edward told the guy behind the till what we wanted. Edward then carried the food over to a medium sized table with sofa chairs on a wall behind it. I followed him and sat down on the sofa chairs and he did the same whilst placing the tray of food on the table

I started eating my fries straight away and so did Edward.

When I was half way through my burger I saw Alice and Rose walking past the restaurant towards Emmett and Jasper with six shopping bags each and I laughed and showed Edward and he laughed also

"Your sister and Rose shop so much. I'd say that one day they will get bored of it but I don't think Alice _could_ get bored of it," I muttered and Edward chuckled

I finished off my burger and Apple pie quickly because I was aware Edward was waiting for me and that he had finished a while ago.

I grabbed my milkshake, deciding I could drink it whilst we were waiting for the plane, so Edward didn't have to wait for me anymore.

We walked over to the others and we sat back down, me being on Edward's lap of course.

"Bella, there's a Victoria secret over there," Alice beamed at me and I grimaced

"No way am I going in there, especially not with you. I am not going to Charlie's house with two suitcases full of skimpy underwear," I said and Alice frowned

"How about when we get back. We could go to the one in the mall on campus," Alice argued

"Nope," I said, popping my mouth on the _'p' _

"Why?" Alice complained in a whiney voice

"Because I don't want to," I answered

"Think about Edward," Alice said, scooping as low as she could. I started coughing at that embarrassed and Edward chuckled nervously

"Alice you do know that we haven't …" I trailed of

"Of course I know that, but you will one day," Alice snickered and I glared at her

"Whatever, the answer is still no," I muttered and Alice scowled and sat next to Jasper and he placed his arm around her shoulders

"_Flight 718 is ready to be boarded. Will all passengers go to_ _gate 'B' immediately,"_ The same voice as earlier boomed over the intercom

We all stood up and walked to gate _'B'_ quickly, trying to avoid having to cue at the gates. We got there in less than two minutes and there was only a couple of people there already so we were able to board the plan straight away.

We showed the air hostess our tickets and they showed us to first class and I glared at Edward

"Did you change my ticket," I asked him irritated and his eyes widened innocently

"Of course not … Alice did," he mumbled sheepishly and I looked at Alice

"Our tickets are first class and I wanted you to sit with us," Alice defended and I sighed and gave up. I sat in my seat, which was next to Edward. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I placed my head on his right shoulder, the closest one to me.

"Go to sleep, love. I will wake you up when we land in Hoquiam," Edward soothed

"I thought we were landing in Port Angeles," I said in confusion

"That flight got cancelled and that was when Alice changed your ticket over," Edward explained and I sighed and then I shut my eyes and I fell asleep pretty quickly

"Bella," I heard Edward whisper in my ear and then my eyes flutter open

"We just landed in Hoquiam," Edward told me and I nodded

"We can get off the plane now," he added and I stood up and so did he.

We walked off the plane followed by, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett.

We then all walked into arrivals and went to collect our bags. Our bags were one of the first to come through.

Edward put our bags on a luggage trolley again and wheeled it out of the airport with me walking next to him

I had already arranged to let Edward drive me back to Forks. He led me towards a BMW where a beautiful looking couple were standing.

"Hi mum," Edward greeted the woman and she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek

"Hi dad," he then greeted the man that also hugged him

"Guys, this is Bella," he introduced me and I blushed

"Hi Bella, I have heard _so_ much about you. I'm Esme," she gushed and I smiled

"Hi, Esme. It's lovely to meet you," I replied and smiled

"I am so glad you are friends with my children, they all say that you are lovely," Esme said

"Actually mum, while were mentioning the word _friend, _I should tell you that me and Bella are actually together now," Edward told her and I blushed again

"I kind of guessed that when you were holding hands," Esme snorted and I giggled

"Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle," Edward's father greeted me

"Hello Carlisle, it's lovely to meet you too," I replied shyly and he gave me a hug as well

"Mummy!" I heard Emmett's booming voice yell from the airport entrance and Edward snickered. I turned around to see Emmett running towards us and when he reached us he hugged Esme tightly and I smiled. _Aw!_

"Emmett is a mummy's boy," Edward told me and I smiled

"Shut up brain box!" Emmett snapped and I laughed

"You can talk, your getting A's in most your subjects," Edward snorted

"Actually I'm failing Spanish," Emmett announced

"You're what?" Esme yelled

"You are such a liar," I snickered and Emmett glared at me

"I sit next to you in Spanish Emmett and I tutored you. You got an A in the last test," I argued and Edward grinned triumphantly

"Whatever, just get in Edward's car," Emmett muttered and walked over to his jeep

"It's good to see you again Esme, and you Carlisle," Rosalie mumbled and then walked after Emmett but not before looking at me and winking and I laughed

Alice then skipped over with Jasper and gave both Carlisle and Esme a hug

"Come on Bella, lets get going," Edward said and we both walked away from the BMW and he led me to a very expensive looking Aston Martin

"You have two cars?" I asked him in surprise

"This one is only for special occasions; I only drive the Volvo mainly. But since I left the Volvo in California, I had to use this one," Edward explained

"How did Carlisle and Esme get three cars here when there are only two of them?" I asked

"They got four cars here actually. Emmett's Jeep, my Aston Martin, Alice's Porsche and the BMW," Edward answered

"Alice has a Porsche," I gasped

"Yeah, it's yellow. She loves the speed of it," Edward said

"Anyway, how did Carlisle and Esme get the cars here?" I questioned

"Carlisle drove Emmett's Jeep here on Monday with Esme driving behind in the BMW. Then he drove the Porsche here yesterday and then Carlisle drove the Aston Martin here today," Edward explained and I nodded my head

Edward put our luggage in the trunk and then got in the drivers seat next to me and put the key in the ignition. Edward drove us out of the airport and I fell asleep again as we drove out of Hoquiam and towards Forks.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**Wow, I cant believe I am already at chapter twenty! There are only eight chapters left but I'm pretty sure I will be doing a sequel and it will start from when they move to Fork's high next year.**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter and thanks for all of chapter 19's reviews, I gather you guys liked it since you sent me messages and reviews gushing about how happy you were that Edward and Bella were finally together. LOL. Love you guys!**

**_Mia xxx_**


	21. Forks

_**Chapter 21 - Forks**_

I woke up two hours later, to the feel of Edward gently patting my shoulder

"Bella, where is your father's house?" Edward asked me quietly and I looked out the window to see we were just off the highway 101 and passing the irritating '_The city of Forks_ _welcomes you'_ sign.

"You don't know where the chief of police's house is in this tiny town?" I asked in mock horror and Edward rolled his eyes

"Funny," he snorted and I laughed

"Keep driving north until you come to a corner. Turn right and then you will see my house straight away with the police cruiser in the drive and plus it's the only house there … we don't have any neighbours," I snickered at the end and Edward laughed

We were at the corner in five minutes and Edward turned right and then parked onto the drive where the truck that Charlie gave me at Christmas, used to be parked. I had come down to Charlie's during Christmas because I hadn't seen him in four years and I wanted to ask him to his face if I could come live with him. I drove the truck for the three weeks I was here and then it stopped working, much to my disappointment. Charlie gave it to Jacob to fix but Jake said it had lived its life and wasn't going to resurrect.

Edward helped me get my suitcase out of his trunk and my duffel.

"I will call you later," I told Edward

"You have to introduce me to your father next time I see you," Edward reminded me and grinned cheerfully

"I will," I sighed and then I hopped out of his car and waved as he drove off.

I knocked on my father's door and he answered it straight away … _he was obviously watching from the lounge window._

"Bella!" he said cheerfully and smiled his crinkly eyed grin.

"Dad!" I beamed equally as happy and we hugged quickly

"Here let me help you with your suitcase," Charlie offered.

I grabbed my duffel and Charlie got my suitcase and we both walked back into the house and carried the stuff upstairs into my room

"I'll leave you too unpack then," Charlie said and he left the room.

It took an hour to put all my stuff into my closet. After I had finished I walked downstairs and I walked into the kitchen and started making Charlie dinner

"How you cope on your own is beyond me. I'm surprised you haven't starved," I muttered and Charlie laughed

"I can't cook but I can live off Sandwiches, take outs, the lodge and microwave food," Charlie told me and I cringed

"Microwave food is horrible. Spaghetti sauce and stuff like that is alright, but those packets that contain ready made meals are awful, they taste disgusting!" I muttered

"I would make spaghetti but I burn the noodles," Charlie said and frowned

"I'll have to teach you, it's not that hard, and it is a proper cooked meal," I snorted as I took the steaks out the oven and placed them on plates. I then took the chips out as well and put them next to the steak. Steak and chips was Charlie's favourite meal.

I put the two plates on the table

"Dad, dinner is ready!" I called and I heard him get off the sofa in the lounge and he walked into the kitchen and sat down at his usual seat and appraised the food

"This looks great Bella," Charlie said cheerfully and I shrugged

We ate in silence until I decided to end it

"Dad, do you know the Cullen's?" I asked him

"Yeah, Dr Cullen is a great man. He is an amazing doctor as well and his kids seem nice enough, when they are here anyway. They go to boarding school, just like you," Charlie told me

"I know they go to boarding school … they go to my boarding school," I told him

"Really, that's a coincidence. Do you talk to any of them?" Charlie asked

"Well … Alice, the small one, is my roommate, Rosalie the blonde one lives next door. I'm friends with Emmett and Jasper as well because they are Rose and Alice's boyfriends," I told Charlie

"People in this town judge the fact those kids were together, it's ridiculous. They aren't breaking the law because they aren't biologically related!" Charlie muttered

"Alice and Emmett are biological brother and sister but of course they aren't dating," I told him and Charlie nodded

"Yeah I know," Charlie mumbled

"Wait, Rosalie and Jasper aren't Esme and Carlisle's kids though," I objected

"Yes, but they pretty much live here and people in this town don't know that, they think that they were adopted because Carlisle hasn't really spoken about it. But I know cause I'm chief of police," Charlie grinned at the end and I chuckled

"What about the other kid?" Charlie asked me suddenly and I froze

"Edward … well I - u-m. He and I are sort of together," I mumbled and Charlie dropped his fork

"Isn't he a bit old for you?" Charlie questioned

"He's the same age as me," I replied

"He's seventeen?" Charlie asked in surprise

"Yes," I said, confused of why he is surprised

"But he's so big!" Charlie gasped and I realised that he had gotten Em and Edward mixed up

"I'm not dating the big muscley one, that's Emmett, he is with Rosalie! I'm with the bronze haired one, Carlisle and Esme's other adopted son," I told Charlie and he smiled happy that I was with Edward and not Emmett. He picked up his fork and carried on eating

"I'm sure Emmett is a nice lad because I haven't had any trouble with Carlisle's kids but Emmett seems a bit … mature for you," Charlie muttered

"I'm not interested in Emmett anyway, he's just a friend. Almost like a brother that makes me laugh and teases me," I chuckled and Charlie smiled

"Edward actually wants to meet you," I told Charlie

"Sure, you can invite him over after dinner if you want, I'd love to meet your first boyfriend," Charlie agreed and I rolled my eyes then smiled

We finished eating and then Charlie washed and dried the dishes while I rang Edward on my phone

He picked up on the second ring. _Eager are we?_

"Bella?" he asked excited

"Hey, Edward. Do you want to come over now? My dad said he would love to meet you," I asked him

"Sure, that would be great," Edward agreed

"Okay, I'll see you in about ten minutes," Edward said

"Okay Bye Edward," I sighed happily

"Bye, love," he replied and then he put the phone down and so did I

"He's going to be here in ten minutes," I told Charlie

"Okay," Charlie said

I walked upstairs while I waited and changed out of my travel clothes. I put on a pair of dark baggy jeans, a black longed sleeved t-shirt with a read tank top layered above it. I put on my black UGG boots and tucked the bottom of my jeans into them. I put a red hair band into my hair that was in its natural wavy form, and then I quickly brushed my teeth. I ran downstairs and then the door knocked and I sighed in relief. _Just on time._

I yanked the door open in anxiously and I grinned when I saw Edward standing there in all his perfection. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him and he chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist

"Hi Love, you excited to see me?" Edward whispered and I knew he was smirking

"Yep," I answered honestly and pecked him quickly on the lips and then I let go of him because I could hear Charlie walking through the living room

"Come in Edward," I told him and moved out his way, allowing him access. He walked in and I shut the door then Charlie walked into the hall and towards us

"Hello chief Swan, I would like to formally introduce myself, I'm Edward Cullen," Edward said politely and I smiled slightly

"Hi Edward, please call me Charlie," Charlie replied even more politely and this time I grinned. _Charlie likes him! SCORE!_

I stood next to Edward and held his hand and squeezed it tightly and he smiled at me and I grinned back. Charlie watched us happily.

"Well if you two love birds will excuse me, the sox are playing the Gator's …" Charlie trailed off and I laughed

"Sure dad, I wouldn't want to be in the way of you and your baseball," I said and rolled my eyes. Charlie grinned and walked back into the lounge

"What do you want to do?" Edward asked me

"Can I see your house?" I asked

"Sure, Alice misses you already. She begged me to let her come meet your dad with me but I said she could come next time," Edward snorted and I laughed

"Dad, I'm going to Edward's!" I yelled slightly

"Okay honey!" he yelled back

Edward and I then walked out of the house and got into his Aston Martin. He drove us out of the main part of town and we passed over the bridge at the Calawah River, the houses flashing past us growing father apart, getting bigger. Then we were past the houses and driving through misty forest. Eventually he turned rather abruptly onto a dirt road that was covered in ferns. The forest encroached on both sides, making the road only a few metres wide, leaving only a little bit of extra room when Edward's car was driving on it.

After a few miles the woods started thinning and we were on a lawn. Edward placed his car in the huge garage and then he opened my door for me and helped me out the car and I smiled at him gratefully. We then walked out the garage and I finally saw the house and gasped. _It was huge!_

The house was a white rectangular, three story building. The back south wall was made entirely of glass as well!

"Do you like it?" Edward asked and I nodded meekly and he grinned

He took my hand in his and pulled me onto the porch and he opened the front door and we walked in. I saw Alice run down the stairs and she launched herself at me

"Bella!" She squealed

"Hey Alice," I chuckled and then she let go of me and giggled

"Hello Bella," Esme greeted me and gave me a quick hug

"Hi Esme," I replied shyly and she grinned, "You have a lovely home," I added

"Thank you, we do try to keep it clean although … Emmett makes it a tad hard," she muttered at the end and I giggled. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Carlisle then walked down the stairs and Rose hugged me and I hugged her back

Emmett pulled me into a bear hug that just about broke my spine

"Can't breathe … Emmett!" I choked and he dropped me straight away and laughed

"Good to see you squirt," he boomed happily and I frowned

"Squirt," I muttered and he laughed again

"Why are you guys so happy? I saw you this morning," I snorted

"Your with us most the time at school, it was odd not seeing you for that long. Its okay when you sleep at Edward's dorm and I don't see you till the next morning, but I'm not used to you being away during the day," Alice explained and I started coughing and I blushed. _She just said I stayed in Edward's room right in front of his parents! _

"It's okay Bella," Esme assured me, "We are well aware Alice stays with Jasper and Emmett stays with Rose most nights,"

"Yes but at least we do something during the night, all they do is _talk_ till they fall asleep," Emmett said the word talk in disgust

"I really don't want to know son," Carlisle mumbled and cringed, saying something for the first time. Edward and I laughed whilst Emmett shrugged

"Come with me Bella, I will give you a tour of the house," Edward said and I nodded my head and he took my hand in his again

We walked upstairs and Edward started telling me which rooms were which

"Alice and Jaspers room … Emmett and Rosalie's room … Esme and Carlisle's room … Carlisle's study," Edward said as we went past them. We then went past the library, the computer room and ended up all the way to the third floor. We turned a corner on the left which led to the last room on the third floor

"Yeah, this is my room …"

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews I have been getting the past the past few days, its crazy! I want to especially thank those of you who are reguarly reviewing, I have a feeling that this story will be my most reviewed story**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**_Mia xxx_**


	22. Surprises and Jacob

_**Chapter 22 – Surprises and Jacob**_

Edward's room was extremely beautiful. It was made up of the colours black and gold. There was a massive black metal king-sized bed with gold sheets and pillows on it. A black leather sofa with gold cushions, glass shelves on the wall that contained several hundred CD's on. _Does he have enough music?! _

The walls were gold except for the back south wall which was glass, like the rest of the house. There were large black curtains draped back, which I bet made the room extremely dark when they were closed. There were two large black doors which I guess one lead into his closet and the other into an ensuite bathroom. _But I probably only thought that since one had __**bathroom**__ on it in gold letters and the other had __**closet**__ on it in gold letters. _I thought sarcastically.

I walked over to Edward's bed and sat on the edge of it and smiled at Edward and waved him to come sit next to me.

Edward walked over at me and sat down next to me and suddenly he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me backwards so I was lying next to him with one of my hands placed on his chest. I kissed him on the lips and Edward cupped the back of my neck, making sure I didn't pull away. I tried not to laugh at his eagerness and I kept on kissing him

After a minute or so we had to pull away. I was almost panting; I was so out of breath. I placed my head on Edward's shoulder and he kept his arm around my waist and smiled at me.

Edward took a deep, nervous, breathe, "Bella, I lo-" Edward started to say until we were rudely interrupted by Alice walking into the room

"Bella, Edward! Esme just made chocolate cake for us," Alice squealed in excitement and I sighed. I don't know if I was imagining it, but it sounded like Edward was going to say that he loved me.

Whoa! What am I meant to do if he does? Do I say it back … do I love Edward?

I think I do! I gasped and Edward looked at me

"Are you okay love?" he asked me and I smiled

"Yeah," I assured him and he just shrugged and we walked downstairs into the dining room hand in hand.

We all ate our chocolate cake happily. At one point Emmett started flicking it at people until Esme told him off and threatened to ground him and I giggled

After we finished eating, me and Edward went back upstairs and sat in the middle of his bed legs crossed, and talked.

"Esme is thinking about having me back home after junior year and doing my senior year at Fork's high," Edward mumbled and I shrugged

"But what will you do while I'm gone?" Edward asked, shocked at my reaction

"I will move to Forks high as well, silly. Charlie would love to have me at home permanently," I snorted and Edward chuckled and pecked me lightly on the lips

"You would transfer schools to be with me?" Edward asked in surprise

"Of course, I was thinking about it before anyway," I assured him and he grinned

We carried on talking like we usually did at night and I sighed when the clock said ten pm. If we were at school I could sleep over and I wouldn't have to go home

"I'll take you home now," Edward mumbled, understanding my reluctance

We walked downstairs, out of the house and into the garage. Edward opened the passenger door for me and I got in. Edward got into the drivers seat and started driving me home.

When Edward pulled into Charlie's drive he gave me a kiss goodnight and I kissed back even more enthusiastically.

"Goodnight, Edward," I mumbled once we stopped kissing

"Goodnight, love," Edward replied and then I hopped out the car and he drove away and I waved

I walked into the house and locked the door behind me

"Hey dad," I said as I walked into the living room

"Hi Bells, did you have fun?" Charlie asked and I nodded my head and grinned

"What did you do?" he asked

"Spoke to Edward, then we all ate chocolate cake that Esme had made and then Edward and I carried on talking," I told him

"Okay, as long as you had fun," Charlie said

"Yeah I did. Anyway, I'm going to go bed now, I'm tired," I mumbled and I ran up to my bedroom, got my tank top and shorts out and put them on. I got into my bed straight away, eager for tomorrow to come. After half an hour of tossing and turning, I finally fell asleep.

I woke up early the next morning, since I had gone to bed early.

It was seven o'clock and I sighed. I walked downstairs and Charlie was at the table eating toast

"Morning dad," I mumbled and sat down on one of the chairs around the table. Charlie had made me some toast already

"Thanks," I murmured

"Morning Bells, and no problem," Charlie said

"Working today?" I asked, referring to his uniform

"Yeah, I work everyday besides Saturday and Sunday," Charlie sighed and I nodded my head

"I guess I better go get dressed," I muttered

"There is a surprise outside for you, so hurry up," Charlie urged

And I frowned. _I hate surprises!_

I walked upstairs and into my bedroom, then into my closet.

I decided to wear a plain white tee shirt and covered it with my yellow American eagle hoodie. The hoodie was yellow and it said _American_ in white letters and _Eagle_ in pink. I put on a pair of light skinny jeans with it and my sand coloured UGG boots and I tucked the boots into my jeans. I brushed my teeth and my hair. I let my hair cascade down my shoulders and back, in its usual wavy form.

I ran downstairs and Charlie was waiting at the door for me. He opened the door and let me walk out first. I gasped when I saw it.

There was a 2009 Mercedes-Benz Kicherer GL on the driveway, where my truck used to be. The car was black and it was a four by four, which was perfect for me. Sports cars aren't really my style but four by fours were. Jeeps were too big for me though … especially Emmett's. The car was black and it had a big blue bow on it.

I screamed and ran over to the car. I looked at Charlie with wide eyes

"Who?" I gasped and he pointed towards the big bow at the top of the car. I realised there was a card attached to it in an envelope. I pulled the card off the bow and took it out the envelope and opened it up. It read:

_Bella,_

_I just want to show you how much I appreciate what you have done for me. Going to boarding school and moving in with Charlie and all that, just so I can travel with Phil. I love you so much and I hope you love the Mercedes. _

_Love Renee._

_P.S. Your father put a couple of hundred bucks into it. He said he felt bad about the bad truck so he wanted to put money to your new car. Thank him as well. X_

I ran over to Charlie and gave him a huge hug

"Thank you so much," I whispered

"It's okay," he assured me

I then quickly rang Renee and told her thank you and that I loved it

Charlie then left for work and I sat in the driver's seat of my car, it had the really nice new car smell, and I rang Edward

"Hi Bells," he answered straight away

"Hey Edward, can you come to my house now? I have something to show you!" I saw excitedly and I heard Edward chuckle

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes," Edward vowed and then he put the phone down

I saw the key to the car key was in the ignition. I twisted the key and the car started up with a gentle purr, very quiet for such a big car. I sighed happily and then I saw Edward park in the part of the drive way that Charlie's cruiser had formerly been in. Edward got out of the car and I opened the door to mine and got out.

Edward walked over to me with wide eyes and looked at the car

"What's this?" Edward asked

"The new car Renee got me!" I announced proudly and he grinned

"We should see how fast it goes," he chuckled

"Oh no mister! You drive at like a hundred miles an hour. I am not destroying it straight away … at least until I get a better car," I smirked at the end and Edward laughed

"Can we at least take it out for a ride?" Edward begged

"Sure, I need to go to the thrift way anyway, to get some groceries. Charlie doesn't shop very often," I muttered and Edward chuckled

Edward helped me back into the car, it was a bit high. I could just about manage it on my own, but it was easier when someone lifted me in … especially Edward.

Edward got in the passenger side and we both shut the doors. I started the car up again and pulled swiftly out of the driveway and headed towards the thrift way, going forty miles an hour, which Edward didn't appreciate

"At least go a little bit faster," he complained

I pressed a little harder on the gas and the speed o metre moved up to forty three and Edward groaned and I laughed and smirked

We were at the thrift way in ten minutes. Edward helped me out the car and we walked into the grocery store hand in hand.

I bought stuff to make Charlie dinner with, stuff for lunch and breakfast, and I bought other essentials like toilet roll, tooth paste, milk, deodorant for myself and him and other essentials like that.

After half an hour of food shopping, Edward helped me place the groceries into the huge trunk and it had plenty of room left as well and I grinned

"At least buying loads of stuff won't be a problem," I snorted and then my smile vanished, "Alice will be thrilled," I muttered and Edward started laughing.

We got back into the car and drove back to Charlie's. Edward helped me put away all the shopping.

Edward stayed over for lunch, and then he said he had to go home because Emmett had done something wrong or something like that. Edward said he would be able to come and see me at around seven o'clock tonight.

I decided to go see Jake, since I had nothing to do today

I got into my car and drove the fifteen minute drive to La Push.

I parked on the empty driveway and I saw Jacob peek behind curtain and grin. I got out the car and he was already waiting for me and he pulled me into a big hug and dropped me straight away because he knew I would complain about not being able to breathe. _Whoa, I just noticed how alike he and Emmett are._

I looked up at him and realised how tall he had gotten! I had to stretch my neck to look

"Geez Jake, it's only been four years and you're a giant. It looks like you have grown four feet in _four_ years!" I said in a whiney voice and Jacob chuckled

"Not exactly that much, bit I am six five," he announced proudly and I frowned

"I feel like a midget," I complained

"I see you're _still_ five, four," he teased

"Not my fault you're a freak," I snapped and Jake just laughed

"By the way Bells, nice car," he complimented and I grinned

"I got it today, Renee sent it me just to say thanks for letting her travel with Phil," I snorted and Jake laughed

"What do you want to do?" Jake asked me

"Can we go down to first beach? I haven't been there for ages," I sighed happily

"Sure," he agreed and we walked down to first beach together

We walked along the sand together and stopped at the old drift wood tree we used to sit on and have long talks together. We sat down like old times and Jake started asking me questions

"So, how's your love life? Let me guess, the same as the last hundred times, non existent," Jake snorted and I smirked

"Actually, it _is_ existent," I announced proudly and Jake's eyes widened

"Who's the lucky guy?" he asked

"Edward Cullen," I replied honestly and Jake chuckled

"How long has that been going on for?" he asked

"Um … since Sunday," I replied

"You like him a lot?" Jake asked, as though he was my father checking that I was happy

"Yeah, he's great," I mumbled shyly

"As long as your happy, then I'm happy," Jake sighed and I gave him a hug

"But if he hurts you I will kick his ass," he warned when I pulled away and I laughed. My phone started to ring and it was coincidently Edward

"Hey Edward," I said when I picked up

"Hi love, what you doing?" he asked casually

"I'm down La Push hanging out with Jacob," I told him

"Okay, Alice wanted me to ask you if she could meet your dad tonight," Edward told me

"Sure, what time?" I checked

"About sixish," he told me

"Sure, tell her my dad would love to meet her," I said

"Okay. Anyway I hope you have fun love, I miss you," Edward started sighing towards the end and I blushed and I saw Jacob snort and roll his eyes

"Thanks and I miss you too. I'll see you later. You can come down after Alice has met Charlie," I told him

"I don't think I will have too," he snorted

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"You'll see," he chuckled

"Not another surprise," I groaned and Edward started laughing

"I'll see you later, love. Bye," Edward said

"Bye," I murmured and then put the phone down

I carried on talking to Jake on first beach until about five o'clock when it started to get uncomfortably cold. I said bye to Jake and he went home and I got in my car and drove back to Charlie's.

I got home to Charlie's in fifteen minutes and I started on his dinner straight away.

He came in at half five and I was just putting the lasagne on plates

"You're just on time dad," I laughed and he chuckled

"Thanks Bells," he sighed happily

"Is it okay if Alice comes over later? She wants to meet you," I mumbled

"Sure, I'll meet your boyfriends sister," Charlie agreed with a slight smirk and I rolled my eyes

Now we have to go through the introductions again …

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**Six more chapters to go ;[  
I'm going to miss writing this story, I think its my best so far. I will most probably do a sequel but I'm not promising that it will be straight away after because I am working on another project now, and I don't usually work on two stories at once, but i might but the one I am working on on hold if I really need to start on the sequel**

**Thanks for all of chapter 21's reviews and please review this chapter!**

**_Mia xxx_**


	23. Port Angeles

_**Chapter 23 – Port Angeles**_

Alice arrived bang on six o'clock and Charlie loved her straight away. They spoke until eight o'clock and I just watched, bored.

"Charlie …" Alice began timidly at one point in the conversation, and I raised my head and knew it was an act. Alice never gets timid.

"Yes Alice?" Charlie asked, noticing her hesitancy

"No, I shouldn't …" Alice trailed off and shook her head

"Its okay sweetie, you can ask me anything," Charlie assured her

"Well … for the past few weeks I have been sleeping in the same dorm with Bella, because were roomies. Last night I didn't sleep well because I'm not used to Bella not being with me so … I was wondering if she could sleep at my house tonight," Alice mumbled innocently and Charlie bit his lip but he sighed in resignation just like I did every time Alice begged me for something

"Sure she can, Alice," Charlie sighed

Ah, so this is what Edward meant when he said he didn't think he would have to come over tonight

"Thank you so much Charlie," Alice squealed and gave him a big hug

"It's no problem Alice," he assured her

"Come on Bella, we need to pack your stuff," Alice urged and dragged me upstairs and into my room and into my closet. She started going through clothes for me to wear tomorrow. After she had packed them she grabbed my pyjama shorts and t-shirt and a pair of pyjama trousers. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow

"I'm sure you don't want Carlisle and Esme to see you in your pyjama shorts and top," she snorted and I shook my head and she smirked, because she was right

I packed my toiletries and hair brush as well and then I and Alice walked out the house, after saying good bye to Charlie first

I got into my Mercedes and she got into her Porsche and I drove behind her, knowing I could never find the turning by myself

It took half an hour to get to the house and I was amazed Alice could find the turning in the dark. I hopped out of the car and Edward was there waiting for me. I locked the car up and Edward led me into the house and he took my stuff upstairs while I waited in the lounge where everyone was sitting, except Emmett and Rosalie

"It's good to see you again Bella, how are you?" Esme asked politely

"I'm great thanks, how are you?" I replied shyly

"I'm good," she answered and smiled at me and then Edward walked into the room and sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I looked up at him

"Where are Em and Rose?" I questioned

"Up in Emmett's room. Emmett is grounded," Edward snorted and I rolled my eyes

"What did he do?" I asked

"He and Jasper were fighting and he broke Esme's favourite vase and Jasper's arm," Edward told me and my eyes widened. How had I not noticed the giant white bulge of plaster on Jasper's arm

"I feel bad for you Jasper, I broke my arm once or twice … maybe four times," I cringed at the memories and Edward laughed

"You're going to do permanent damage to your arms," Edward snorted

"Correction, arm. It was the same arm four times," I muttered and blushed and everyone in the room laughed

Emmett came downstairs an hour later to see me and so did Rose. I gave them both a hug and we all carried on talking, although Esme didn't talk to Emmett and if he spoke to her she would glare. I and Edward muffled our laughter and Em sighed sadly whilst Rose comforted him.

It was really weird because Jasper was perfectly friendly to Emmett even though he broke his arm! Yet, Esme wouldn't even look at Emmett unless she was glaring and he only broke her vase. _That must be one precious vase._

Esme and Carlisle went upstairs after a while and then it was just us teenagers.

We watched some movies and eventually we all fell asleep in the lounge.

I woke up the next morning on the three seater sofa, lying next to Edward. My eyes fluttered open and Edward was already awake and he was just staring at me. He smiled at me sweetly and his eyes were full of adoration. I pecked him on the lips and smiled at him

"Morning, love," he sighed happily

"Morning, did you sleep well?" I asked and he grinned and something flashed in his eyes

"I only got a few hours, I was listening to you talk in your sleep," he told me honestly and my eyes shot open

"What did I say?" I asked, panicked. Edward's eyes opened wide as well and he looked … _nervous?_

"J-just my n-name," he stuttered and I frowned

"What's wrong?" I asked him confused

"Nothing, come on lets get dressed," he urged and pulled me upstairs

I shook my head, shaking away the confusion. I took the bag with my clothes in and I walked into Edward's bathroom. I brushed my teeth and then I started to get dressed.

I pulled out the sweater mini dress Alice had chosen for me. It was dark grey and ended bellow my butt. I saw Alice had matched it with black knee length leggings. I put on the sweater and I took the leggings out the bag and then Edward walked in just as I was about to put them on

"Oh, sorry Bel-," Edward stopped in the middle of his sentence and I looked at him confused

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked him and noticed he was looking at my legs and laughed

"Oh, the dress," I teased and he nodded his head

"I was about to put leggings on but you came in," I said but he still didn't speak

"Edward … you've seen me in a bikini before, calm down! It's only a short sweater dress," I snorted and put the leggings on underneath and they reached my knees, as expected

"Better?" I asked him

"Yes," he sighed and I rolled my eyes

I looked back in the bag and noticed Alice had packed my black low canvas converses and I grinned. I put my converses on and then I brushed my teeth and then my hair, leaving it wavy again

Alice then skipped into the room and handed me a hair band that was the same colour as my dress. I sighed and put the hair band in and Alice squealed and skipped back out the room and I laughed

"What are we doing today?" I asked Edward whilst he brushed his teeth

"Whatever you want to do," Edward said after he spat out his toothpaste

"What about going to port Angeles," I offered

"Sure. Do you want anyone else to come?" he asked

"It could just be the two of us if you want, or you can invite the others," I said

"Just the two of us," he decided and I smiled

I put on the long black cardigan, that Alice had also packed, and then I and Edward left the house. He said I could drive and I was extremely happy

Edward helped me into the car and I started driving towards Port Angeles

It took an hour too get there and fifteen minutes to find a parking space, much to Edward's annoyance

Edward helped me out the car and the first place we went to was the book store

We looked at books and I bought a new copy of Wuthering Heights, since my copy was so worn and tattered.

We then went to the music store and Edward bought himself some more music. I was surprised he needed anymore, I'm sure he owned more CD's than the music store did.

After that we decided to go watch a movie together

We walked into the theatre and Edward had his arm round my waist

We looked at the different films that were showing, not sure what to watch

"What looks good?" he asked me

"Ugh, I'm not sure, I haven't seen the trailers for any of them," I muttered

"What about district nine. I saw the trailer and it's about aliens," Edward suggested

"Okay," I agreed

Edward bought the tickets whilst I got the popcorn and the soda. I refused to let him pay for it all.

We shared a large salty popcorn and a large coke. We walked to theatre four where the film was playing. We sat at the back and kept staring at each other until the film started

After the film we went in a few clothes shops. I bought some more winter clothes, for when I came to Fork's, because I didn't have many. Most of my clothes were summer clothes because Florida is warm and then I moved to California which is also warm

"When's your birthday Bella?" Edward asked me suddenly when I was looking at a pair of jeans that I liked

"September thirteenth. When is yours?" I asked him and he chuckled

"September third," he said and I frowned

"You're older than me by ten days!" I complained and he laughed

"And taller by about ten inches," he snorted and I grimaced

"Your not six foot two!" I argued

"Close enough, I'm six foot one." He smirked while I scowled

I bought a couple more jumpers, sweaters, jackets and a few pairs of jeans, and then we left Port Angeles.

I drove us back towards Forks and Edward was testing his new CD's on my cars CD player

I drove us too my house and Charlie wasn't there because he was at work. I and Edward went up to my room and he sat on my bed whilst I put my new clothes away and put my books with all my other ones

After that I looked at my cell phone and it said it was three o'clock

"I'll go make Charlie's dinner early so he can heat it up later," I decided and then Edward and I walked downstairs and he watched me cook Charlie salmon and prepare the salad to go with it

I was finished at half three and I had put the salmon and the salad on separate plates because I'm sure Charlie wouldn't want to heat up his salad

My cell phone started ringing and the caller I.D said it was Charlie

"Hey dad," I said when I picked up the phone

"Hey, Bells. Is there any chance you could stay at the Cullen's house again tonight or could one of them stay with you? There's a big serial killing problem going on in Oregon and they need all the help they can get, so I need to leave Washington for a few days and go to Salem in Oregon," Charlie explained

"I'll be okay dad. I won't be on my own. Are you coming home first?" I checked

"Yeah, I need to pack and a car will come and get me at half six," he told me

"Okay. I have made you dinner so you can eat that before you leave," I said

"Thanks Bells," he sighed happily

"Are you getting driven there or flying?" I questioned

"Flying, the car is taking me to the airport," he explained

"Okay. I'll see you in an hour or so," I mumbled

"Bye bells," he said and then I put the phone down

"What's going on?" Edward asked me

"Charlie has to go down to Salem in Oregon for a few days, because their police force needs help because there is a big serial killer loose," I explained

"It won't be a very big flight; Oregon is right next to Washington," Edward muttered

"I know," I snorted

Edward and I sat on the large sofa in the lounge and waited for Charlie. He came in at quarter past five and ate his food as quick as he could and at half five he ran upstairs and started packing

"Will you stay here with me for the next couple of nights?" I asked Edward shyly

"Of course," he assured me and kissed me on the cheek

Charlie then came down stairs and into the lounge at the sound of a horn honking outside

"Bye Bells," he murmured

"Bye Charlie," I sighed and we hugged each other and he kissed me on the forehead, much to my surprise

"I'm sorry that I won't be here kiddo. It's your first semester break whilst living here and I'm leaving the city," he sighed sadly

"Its okay dad, I'm seventeen I can look after myself and your job is important if you want money to live," I comforted him

"I suppose," he muttered and then we said bye one more time and then he left

I and Edward went up to my room and I turned on my old computer and checked my emails

After that, Edward went home to get some clothes. I changed into my black lace boy shorts and my white v–neck short sleeved t-shirt, pyjamas. I sat on my bed and read Wuthering Heights for ten minutes and then Edward walked into my room

"I'll be back in a sec," he whispered and then walked into the bathroom so I carried on reading

He walked in five minutes later wearing dark blue cotton pyjama trousers and no shirt. I put my book on the side and crossed my legs and then Edward sat on the bed in front of me. He placed two fingers on my knee and started trailing them up and down my thigh, absent mindedly and I giggled because it tickled

I looked at Edward and he stared back at me, his eyes were full of lust. I got on my knees slowly and I wrapped my arms around his neck and latched my mouth onto his.

Edward kissed back enthusiastically and he pushed me down so I was on my back. After a couple of minutes we pulled away

Neither of us had any intentions of going further than that. We didn't want to change our statuses from virgins. I don't know when we will _do it_ but it definitely won't be tonight.

We both got under my quilt and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and I snuggled into his side and I fell asleep straight away, with a smile on my face

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**Okay, I know that now Edward and Bella are together, the next step for them is to have sex. Don't worry, that is going to be in the next chapter ;D  
I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review.  
Thank you for all of chapter 22's reviews, there were quiete a lot!  
Love you guys!**

**_Mia xxx_**


	24. Sex

_**Chapter 24 - Sex**_

I spent the rest of the semester break with Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Jacob. Jacob and the Cullen's and the Hales got along great and we were all hanging out together.

Charlie came back from Oregon three days before I had to go to school.

I woke up on Sunday morning and I and Edward started putting our luggage into the back of my car

We both agreed that I could drive to California, because I wanted to take my car with me

I drove halfway and then Edward let me have a rest and he drove the second half

It took us eleven hours to do the whole drive, which was a nightmare! We arrived at nine o'clock at night and ordered pizza and took it to Edward's dorm

We sat on the sofa and ate in comfortable silence

"Did you enjoy the semester break?" Edward asked me, breaking the silence

"Yeah, my best one ever," I sighed happily and Edward smiled

We finished our pizza and then got into our pyjamas and lay in Edward's bed quietly

"What time are the others arriving, their flying right?" I checked

"Yeah, their flying. They won't be here till tomorrow morning though and classes start on Tuesday so they aren't missing anything," Edward explained and I nodded my head

Edward looked at the ceiling and he looked rather … uncomfortable

"Edward, what's wrong?" I whispered and he looked at me and he sighed

"Do you remember last week when you asked me what you had said in your sleep and I got nervous and didn't answer?" Edward questioned me

"Yeah, I remember," I mumbled

"Well … you said in your sleep that … that you loved me. And I tried to tell you I loved you the day before. So … Bella, I love you," Edward mumbled

I felt tears pricking at my eyes and they travelled down my cheeks

"Shh, Bella. It's okay, I understand if you don't feel the same way, if you're not ready for that commitment," Edward comforted and I snorted

"Of course I'm ready for it … I'm crying because I'm happy. I love you too," I whispered and I pecked him on the lips and he grinned

"In that case … I love you, I love you, I love you and … I love you!" He repeated and I laughed and snuggled into his side

"Edward … do you think we will be together forever?" I mused and he smiled

"Definitely," he said confidently and I giggled

"Would you marry me someday?" I challenged him, to see how committed he really was

"Absolutely! I wasn't sure at first because it could of just been a high school relationship but then I realised it was more than that and that I loved you and _then _you said you loved me. But I realised that I would marry you about a week ago," Edward told me and I felt the tears pricking again. I pecked Edward on the lips again to say thank you because I wouldn't be able to talk properly, without it sounding like a happy sob

"I'm not being rude or anything, but are you a guy that doesn't believe in sex before marriage?" I asked, continuing my questioning

"Not exactly, but something similar. I don't believe in sex unless you love the person and you have both proclaimed it to each other," he mumbled and I blushed realising we had passed that line

"Are you hinting something Edward?" I murmured shyly and he laughed

"You can take it anyway you want," he chuckled and I blushed tomato red again

I thought about it for a few minutes. Would it be that bad? He _is_ my boyfriend and he _did_ say he loved me and _I did_ say it back. But was I ready? I bit my lip and looked at Edward and the minute I saw his lust filled eyes, all negative trains of thought vanished. I locked my mouth onto his and he pulled me up so I was straddling his waist

We kept on kissing until we both had gotten too impatient. Edward removed my red cropped pyjama t-shirt pretty quickly and I removed his pyjama shirt. He lay me down on my back and he kissed from my neck, down to the bottom of my stomach, all the way to the rim of my black lace boy shorts and he stopped there hesitantly and he looked at me

"Are you sure?" he asked me

"I am if you are," I whispered, remembering this was the first time for both of us

Edward smiled and continued where he left of.

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face and I smiled even wider when I saw Edward fast asleep next to me

I quietly put my pyjamas back on and walked into the kitchen, feeling a little bit of pain between my legs but it wasn't too bad, I didn't notice it much

I had a glass of water and then I rummaged through my suitcase for something clean to wear, that I didn't wear in Forks.

I managed to find a new pair of light shorts that Alice bought me the day we went to Portland. The shorts were designer and made to look like they had rips in them, and they reached mid thigh. I also but on a white vest and a yellow cardigan Alice had bought me also

I put on my white plimsolls and brushed my hair because it was a tad messy. When I say tad, I mean I had a serious case of sex hair

Then, I walked back into the kitchen and made myself two pieces of toast. I sat on the kitchen counter, which was pretty high up, and I ate my toast

Edward walked into the kitchen when I was half way through my second piece, and he was just wearing boxer shorts

"Good morning," I sighed happily and Edward grinned and walked over to me and gave me a peck on the lips

"It is a very good morning," he agreed and I laughed

"Do you want some toast?" I asked him

"Yes please, I'll go get dressed," he sighed and then left the room while I put two pieces of bread in his toaster

He came in five minutes later wearing jeans and a t-shirt, like he usually did

"I see you are already happy about the warm weather," Edward noted, nodding towards my shorts and I chuckled and shrugged

I handed him his toast on a plate

"Thanks Bella," he sighed happily and then he leaned against the counter next to me and ate quickly

Edward and I then spent an hour unpacking his clothes and putting them in his closet

"Can we go to my dorm? I need to unpack," I mumbled once we were finished

"Of course," he said and we walked out of his dorm and towards mine. He pulled my suitcase along with him and I held my duffel

Campus wasn't very busy because most people weren't arriving until later today

I unlocked the door to mine and Alice's dorm and I and Edward walked in and I started unpacking my things straight away and Edward helped

After we finished unpacking my things, I brushed my teeth because I couldn't at Edward's

"I really need to buy another toothbrush and put it in your bathroom if I'm going to keep sleeping over," I complained and Edward chuckled

"You didn't technically _sleep_ over last night because I don't think you _slept_ much," he snickered and I blushed

"Neither did you!" I defended, "It takes two people to have sex Edward,"

Edward just laughed at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder when I sat next to him on the sofa

We watched TV for about an hour and then Alice walked into the room with all her bags

"Hey Alice!" I greeted her and we hugged each other

"Hi Bella," she squealed

"How was your flight?" I asked her

"Good. Hey Bells, would you mind helping me unpack?" She asked

"Sure," I sighed and we walked into her closet and started unpacking and Edward helped as well

"This is the third time today," I muttered and Edward laughed

"What did you guys do last night?" Alice asked while she folded up a t-shirt

I looked away, knowing she would figure it out if she saw me blush

"Bella stayed at my dorm and we watched DVD's," Edward lied coolly

"Okay." Alice smiled and then we finished packing

The three of us then went to lunch and the others were there waiting for us

We sat down and I noticed we were all sitting next to our significant others

Edward held my hand under the table and I smiled at him

Emmett ordered our usual lunches and then he grinned evilly at me

"What did you two do last night, while we were still in Forks?" Emmett asked and I blushed

"They watched DVD's Emmett, stop being a prick!" Alice muttered and everyone looked at me

"What?!" I asked defensively

"You blush over everything! You're blushing just because Alice said you two watched DVD's!" Rose snorted

"The DVD was probably a porno and they were probably in it," Emmett whispered but we all heard so Rose slapped him on the back of the head. I blushed even redder and Edward had froze next to me

"What's up Bella? You keep blushing," Alice asked me and then she looked at Edward and her face had a confused expression on it

"What's wrong with you two? Emmett was only joking; we know you two didn't really have sex for god sake! Why are you being so defensive?" Alice screeched. _How has she not figured it out yet?! She is usually good at this stuff_

Edward and I just stared at each nervously; we knew it would be any minutes now where the pieces would fit together for Alice

Alice's eyes danced between the two of us and I could see the confusion slowly vanishing in her eyes

"Wait a minute … you … Edward …," she stuttered and I cringed. Then surprisingly, Alice's expression went blank and she turned to Jasper and started talking to him

I looked at Edward confused, and he looked even more confused than I did

We all finished our lunches and then I realised I felt a little queasy, so I told Edward I would see him at dinner

Edward didn't argue and said he needed to study anyway

I and Alice walked back to our dorm together and she smirked at me and I gulped. _She knew._

"So Bella, did you have _fun_ last night?" She asked and giggled

I tried to sound indifferent when I replied and I acted like I had no idea that she knew

"I guess, me and Edward sat in the living room and asked each other questions." I shrugged and Alice's eyes narrowed

"I know you had sex with him Bella," Alice snorted and my eyes widened and I tried to make it look innocent

"No I didn't!" I argued and laughed, to make it look like I thought she was being ridiculous

"Cut with the bullshit Bella! You suck at lying," she snorted and I frowned

"What's the big deal anyway?! I told you about Jasper!" she muttered and I blushed

"I don't mind _you_ knowing, I just don't want the others to know," I mumbled

"I won't tell them," she assured me and I smiled at her gratefully

"Anyway, did you have fun?" She asked and I nodded my head shyly

"That's all that matters then," Alice said and then we walked into our dorm room and I suddenly felt sick in my throat and I ran to the bathroom and threw up

_Ugh, sick!_

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days guys, I wasn't at home. I will update another chapter tonight as a little sorry gift. Some of you readers have been begging me to start the sequel straight away, so I am going to do the first two chapters and then give them to my friend and she is going to decide if I should put my other story on hold to contiue the sequel or not**

**Thanks for all of your reviews and please review this chapter!**

**_Mia xxx_**


	25. Sickness?

_****_

Chapter 25 – Sickness?

I spent the rest of the day in my dorm and I didn't go out to dinner with the others. I kept being sick every hour, much to my annoyance

Edward wanted to come and see me, but Alice told him that I wasn't fit for visitors and that he could end up catching it.

_**Flashback:**_

_I could hear Edward and Alice arguing outside our dorm room _

"_I just want to see if she is okay Alice!" Edward shouted_

"_She isn't fit for visitors Edward and you could catch what she has," Alice replied coolly_

"_This isn't a hospital! Fit for visitors!" he snorted_

"_That doesn't matter, you are at risk of catching it if you go in there," Alice sighed impatiently_

"_What about you?!" he argued_

"_I am already exposed to it because I was there when she threw up the first time," Alice explained and Edward growled_

"_If she isn't better by lunch tomorrow, I am going in there whether you like it or not!" Edward snapped and I heard him stomp off down the hallway_

_**Flashback over:**_

Their argument was actually rather amusing but I was in no mood for laughter

I woke up the next morning, still feeling crap, so Alice went to the office and told the secretary for me

A nurse came to check on me at lunch time because it was compulsory, because they needed to know if I was generally ill or just ditching

The nurse confirmed I really was ill and she just said _'get_ _better soon'_ and then left

I spent the day in bed, because when I tried to get out of bed yesterday Alice threw a fit, shouting stuff like _'you need to_ _sleep'_ and _'you'll only make yourself worse!'_

I watched the TV that was in my room for a while and after a few hours I decided to turn it off and read Wuthering Heights.

I was sick a couple of times during the day and Alice walked into the dorm during the fifth time

I groaned as she walked into the bathroom to check on me and I brushed my teeth

I walked back into my room and lay back in my bed and Alice followed and sat on the corner of it

"Bells, can I talk to you about something?" Alice asked nervously

"Sure Alice, what's up?" I questioned

"I was thinking during class about the impeccable timing of your sickness. This question is a bit personal Bella but I have to ask … did you and Edward use protection when you had sex?" she asked quietly and my eyes widened

"Oh my god! No," I gasped and her eyes widened also

"Aren't you on the pill or anything?" She questioned desperately

"I came off it during summer vocation this year, because I didn't have a boyfriend and I thought it was useless," I muttered dazed and Alice groaned

"Your going to have to take a test Bella," she muttered and I grimaced

"You can't tell the others Alice … unless it comes back positive, then I have to tell Edward," I whispered frantically and Alice nodded

"I promise Bella, it's between you and me _only_," she vowed

"Is there a chemist on campus that sells them?" I asked and she nodded

"Could you get me a test because I don't even feel well enough to walk," I muttered

"Of course Bells, I will get it tomorrow on the way to school and you can take it after school. No one goes to the chemist before school so people won't think _I'm_ pregnant but if I go now, the people in the chemist will think I am," she explained and I sighed

"Okay Alice … and thanks," I murmured and she smiled

"It's no problem Bells. And I just want to say, if it comes back positive I won't judge the decision you make," Alice said

"Alice … I couldn't go through abortion," I whispered and she looked at me sympathetically

"You don't need to worry about it yet, it could come back negative," she tried to comfort me and I just nodded my head weakly

Alice left the room after telling me that she was going to dinner with the others

I hadn't eaten for twenty four hours, so Alice bought me back some chicken noodle soup that she had made in Edward's kitchen

I was really hungry so I finished the soup pretty quickly … but it came back up my throat even quicker

After I brushed my teeth _again_, I groaned.

I decided to try getting some sleep, because I really was tired since I didn't get much sleep last night

Once my head hit my pillow, I clonked out straight away

I woke up the next morning feeling slightly better and I moaned. _This does sound like pregnancy sickness!_

Alice had already left to go to school so I rang my mum

"Bella!" she said excitedly when she picked up

"Hey mum," I chuckled

"How are you honey? I haven't spoken to you in ages," she asked

"I'm fine mum," I assured her

"You don't sound it. Have you got a sore throat?" she asked me

"Yeah, just a slight sore throat," I lied, deciding I didn't want to worry her

"Buy some cough sweets," she advised and I rolled my eyes

"Yes mother," I sighed

"Anyway, how is your relationship with Edward going?" she asked conversationally

"Amazing, everything is going great," I sighed happily, forgetting about my worries

"That's incredible to hear sweetheart. You must let me meet him sometime," she pushed

"You will meet him soon mum, don't worry," I chuckled

"What about your other friends, how are they?" she questioned

"Fine, their all at school," I sighed

"Why aren't you?" she asked, confused and my eyes widened. _Shit, I didn't think that through!_

"I don't feel well," I admitted

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Renee complained

"Because I didn't want to worry you," I muttered

"What's wrong with you honey?" she asked

"I have been vomiting a lot and I am feeling a bit weak, nothing too bad," I assured her

"Take some painkillers for the weakness or Tylenol or something like that," she instructed me

"Calm down mum! I'm in Alice's capable hands," I soothed

"Not for the six hours she is at school," she disagreed and I sighed

"You worry too much," I muttered

"I'm your mum, I'm supposed to," she said

I heard the front door to my dorm room open so I figured it would be Alice

"Mum Alice is here, I need to go," I told her and Alice walked into the room as soon as I said the last word

"Could I speak to her for a minute?" she asked and I snickered and handed Alice the phone

"Hello Renee," Alice answered. _How the hell did she know who it was?! _

"Of course, I will," Alice replied to something Renee had said in a soothing voice, much better than my own

"I think maybe it is just some sort of stomach virus," Alice answered and then there was a silence while Renee was speaking

"Okay. I will talk to you soon Renee, bye," Alice mumbled and then put the phone down

"Your mums so nice," Alice sighed happily

"She freaks out too easily," I muttered and Alice just shrugged

"How are you feeling today?" she asked me

"A bit better," I sighed and Alice bit her lip

"I got the test," she whispered and I nodded my head, trying to stay calm

"Okay," I mumbled

"I bought two, just so we can be accurate," she added and I just nodded again

Alice handed me two boxes with a pregnancy test in each one and she pushed me into the bathroom and shut the door and waited outside

I sat on the toilet and took out the first test and then the other

I peed on both the sticks and grimaced after. They both said it took five minutes for the answer to be determined

I walked out the bathroom and handed them both to Alice and I collapsed on my bed

Alice just started at the test for the entire five minutes and then two clicking noises happened and I realised the test was ready

Alice's eyes widened slightly, but she didn't look too surprised

_Does that mean its positive?! _I thought, worriedly.

"Is it positive?" I whispered and Alice looked at me with a blank expression. _Oh no!_

"Bella, it's …

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**A lot of you have said that its too early for pregnancy sickness and I know that. You will see why I have put it in in the next chapter. Bella and Alice are just a little dim when it comes to pregnancy because they've never experienced it. This is a rather short chapter for me, but I got a bit stuck because I planned it to end there and it all went to fast but I refused to carry on after Bella took the test. Sorry if any of you are disoppointed at the length, I will post another chapter up later to make up for it!**

**Thank you for your reviews, I finally passed the 100 mark! :D Please review this chapter, reaching 150 would be awesome! Love you guys!**

**_Mia xxx_**


	26. Bad Luck

_**Chapter 26 – Bad luck**_

"Bella, it's negative," she Sighed in relief and grinned. I smiled happily. I wouldn't have known what to do if I was pregnant. I'm not ready to have kids! I thought it was a bit early for me to have pregnancy sickness, but I don't know much about pregnancy

"Great. Al, can we keep this between me and you?" I asked

"Of course. I at least owe it to you, since I caused all this stuff by being suspicious," she muttered

"That's okay Al, you were only using your brain. It was possible," I assured her and she smiled

"Yeah, I guess," she sighed happily

"I might go and see Edward, I feel a bit better and I haven't seen him for two days," I mumbled and she smiled at me

"Go," she encouraged and I walked into my closet

"There are clothes on your empty shelf for you!" I heard Alice shout and I rolled my eyes

I took the pile of clothes off my empty shelf and in to the bathroom. I quickly changed into them and looked down at myself

Alice had chosen a pair of grey denim shorts and reached mid thigh, and a short sleeved bright pink and grey stripy v-neck jumper. I put on my pink converses and quickly brushed my teeth and my hair

I ran out of mine and Alice's dorm room and I ran out the building and towards Edward's dorm. I got there in a record time of three minutes, which I was pretty smug about

I knocked on the door and Edward opened it rather quickly and he looked glum

"Edward!" I squealed and he grinned. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Edward lifted me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist and then he kissed me back

We pulled away a moment later, realising we were in a hallway. Edward put me down on the ground and we walked into his dorm room and sat on his bed

"Are you feeling better, love?" Edward whispered and stroked his thumb against my left cheek

"Yeah, I still feel a bit funny but I'm a lot better than yesterday and Monday night," I mumbled and he smiled and kissed me on the forehead

"As long as you're better, then that's all that counts," he murmured and I nodded my head

We carried on talking till ten o'clock, catching up for the two days we missed being together

"I better go," I sighed

"Please stay," he begged

"I need pyjamas then," I murmured

"You have some clothes here. Alice bought them over the other day for some reason. They all have price tags on," Edward snorted and I rolled my eyes

"That sorts my clothes, but what about pyjamas? Did she bring any of those?" I questioned

"Not but you have two options. You can sleep in your underwear or if you're uncomfortable with that you can wear one of my shirts on top," Edward offered

"Edward, why would I be uncomfortable just wearing my underwear? Have you forgotten about the other night?" I snickered and Edward chuckled

"Of course I haven't," he replied in mock horror and I laughed

I walked into Edward's closet and I noticed that Alice had also bought me underwear and then I sighed in relief because one of them was a pair of black lace boy shorts, just like my pyjama ones. I put them on and I put on Edward's soccer shirt because Alice hadn't gotten me any plain t-shirts

I walked into Edward's room and he gasped when he saw me and I smirked and I sat down on the bed next to him

"Nice shirt." He grinned and I giggled

I lay down on my back, pretty exhausted, and the soccer shirt hitched up all the way to my belly button

Edward's fingers trailed on my stomach and I closed my eyes at the sensation of it

Suddenly I felt Edward's lips moving urgently on mine. Once I realised what was going on, I kissed him back and he took the soccer shirt off me and I tried not to laugh. _Someone is eager_.

We ended up having a repeat performance of what happened two nights ago.

I woke up the next morning feeling perfect. I wasn't feeling nauseas and I knew I wouldn't have to take another pregnancy test because I made sure we used protection last night

I got dressed straight away into a light denim skirt, a white tank top and a grey shrug waist coat. I put on my white plimsolls and Edward walked into the bathroom while I was brushing my teeth, with the tooth brush he had bought for me, for when I spent the night in his dorm

I spat out my tooth paste and then quickly washed my face

"I need to go to my dorm and get my books ready," I mumbled

"Okay, I'll come with you then," Edward said and then we left his dorm room

When we got to my dorm I put my books in my bag and then we left to go have breakfast

Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper were already there. Me and Edward sat at there table next to each other, to find our breakfast had already been ordered

"Will they still be hot?" I asked

"Yeah, they have only been there for about two minutes," Emmett assured me and I nodded and had a bite of my omelette.

After breakfast I walked to English with Edward and we got there just when the bell went and the teacher walked in

The school day went super quick and as soon as I finished getting changed after gym I quickly walked to my dorm room. I had arranged to meet Edward at his dorm in half an hour

When I got to my dorm room I quickly had a shower and washed my hair. I blow dried my hair after and straightened it. I put my clothes back on and walked out of the bathroom and into the lounge, where Alice was

"Al, I'm going over to Edward's. I'll be back later, I'm not sleeping there tonight," I told her and she nodded her head

I quickly walked to Edward's dorm, I practically ran because I was that excited to see him

When I got to his dorm I knocked on the door and waited. He didn't answer and I knocked again … _no answer._

I frowned and I decided to just walk in. Edward wasn't in the lounge or in the kitchen or in the bathroom. I sighed and decided to check his bedroom

I opened his bedroom door slightly and peeked through the gap and I covered my mouth to stop my gasp being audible

I couldn't believe what I was seeing! Edward lying on his bed with Emily straddling him! I ran out of his dorm room with tears flooding out of my eyes. I ran back to mine and Alice's dorm room and slammed the door behind me

"Alice! When you see Edward, tell him _**NEVER**_ to talk to me again!" I screamed and ran into my bedroom, slammed the door behind me again, and I collapsed on my bed and burst out crying

I sobbed for hours and hours and eventually at nine o'clock Alice came into my room and sat on my bed next to me and put her arm around my shoulder

"Bella, what happened?" Alice asked

"I have to go through the horror of thinking I'm pregnant for two fucking days and then when I realised I'm not I have to see Emily straddling Edward in his bedroom!" I snapped and Alice gasped

"I am going to kill him! He is such a twat!" Alice hissed and stomped out of the room and five minutes later I could hear her yelling down the phone

"No Edward, she doesn't want to talk to you!" She shouted

"Why?" She scoffed, "because she _knows_ you cheated on her with Emily!"

"I don't believe you Edward! You have been a player since sophomore year, I knew it was too good to be true that you had actually changed!" she spat

"Whatever Edward, just leave Bella alone, she doesn't need to go through this. I bet you don't even know what she was going through when she was ill!" Alice screeched

"I know you didn't see her but I bet you didn't even ask her why she suddenly made you wear a condom when you two had sex last night!" Alice yelled

_How the fuck did she know we had sex?! _

"I can't tell you Edward, it's not my personal stuff to share," Alice muttered

"Don't you dare put this on me! You know what, I'm not listening to your bullshit anymore, bye!" she growled and then she walked back into my room and sat on the bed and huffed angrily

"Dickhead," she muttered and I sighed.

"I really thought he had changed," I sobbed and Alice looked at me sympathetically

"We all did honey. Just forget about it now and try to sleep," Alice whispered and left the room

I got into my pyjamas and went straight to bed. _I really hope tomorrow is better than today. _

It was just my luck that the next day was even worse.

I skipped English and Biology (not caring if I got in trouble) my two lessons with Edward.

Whenever Edward would approach me I would walk away. I didn't play soccer with the guys during gym, which surprised them. Emily was smirking at me all day and in gym she walked over to me

"Why the sad face Swan? Did Edward dump you?" she teased

"Actually, I dumped him!" I spat at her

"Why? Did you find out what happened last night?" she asked, still smirking

I stood up off the ground and glared her

"I don't really care if he cheated on me yesterday and had sex with you! I don't need him. And just wait until he cheats on you, because he will!" I sneered

"No he won't, because I'm prettier, smarter and I'm cheerleading captain," she snickered

"You're not smarter than me, you're getting D's and I'm getting A's!" I snorted and she just shrugged

"Just cause your jealous of me Swan!" she snapped

"I would rather die than be you! And you and Edward aren't even dating Emily, and don't say you are because I would know if you were because his _sister_ Alice would tell me!" I growled and she frowned

"We will be together eventually! It has to happen, now that you are out of the picture," she snorted

"Yeah whatever, good luck with that," I laughed and I walked away and got changed as quickly as I could in the girls changing rooms

I ran to mine and Alice's dorm, desperate to be far away from Emily and Edward

I sat on the couch in the living room and turned the TV on and watched it for a while

At five o'clock there was a knock on the door and I sighed. _If that is Edward I'm going to punch him! _

I walked over to the door and opened it but nobody was there … _weird._

I noticed that on the floor there was a piece of white folded paper. I just shrugged and picked it up then walked back into the dorm room, closing the door behind me and I walked into my bedroom and sat on my bed. I noticed the piece of paper also had my name on it

I unfolded the piece of paper and the moment I saw the handwriting I knew who it was

_Bella_, it read …

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**Of course I wouldn't make Bella get pregnant when she has only just turned seventeen! I know stuff is a bit bad for Bella right now but trust me it gets better again in the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! Please review this chapter!**

**_Mia xxx_**


	27. Telling the Truth

_**Chapter 27 – Telling the truth**_

_Bella,_ it read

_I know I am the last person you want to hear from right now, but I can't just leave things the way they are right now_

_I know you honestly believe I cheated on you, but I swear to you Bella I didn't. When I got back to my dorm after gym yesterday, I accidentally left my door open and I had a shower and then I got dressed and I lay on my bed, waiting for you. Then suddenly Emily runs into my dorm and hops on top of me and then you must have walked in just before I managed to push her off. I'll be honest with you Bells, that girl has some muscle, since she's a cheerleader and all. But I didn't have sex wit her and I never will. I'm sorry if I did something to make you not trust me. You have to believe me Bella. Please. I love you. I can't loose you like this!_

_Edward xxx_

I felt tears in my eyes and I sighed. I can't have my heart broken twice.

I scrunched up the letter and threw it into the corner of my room

I put on my grey pineapple Capri sweats and a white cropped t-shirt and my trainers

I left my dorm room and I ran onto the field and I decided to take some free shots with a soccer ball, to try distract myself

I put a soccer ball in the free kick spot and kicked it as hard as I could and I scowled when I missed the net by miles

I kept trying over and over again but I couldn't get it in

"Loosing your touch Bells?" that familiar velvety voice sounded behind me

I sighed and turned around

"What do you want Edward?" I asked exasperated

"To talk to you," he mumbled

"I got your letter Edward, and if you loved me you would give me my space because I can't think straight right now," I whispered and a tear rolled down my cheek

"I can't live without you Bella," he whispered

"Please don't be melodramatic," I begged

"Then please will you hear me out?" he begged back

"Go ahead," I sighed

"I love you so much Bella, I would never cheat on you, especially not with a whore like Emily," he paused and grimaced in disgust, "I know I have a bad past but you were the only person who could make me change and you were the person who made me forgive myself after what happened to my parents. I seriously can't live without you Bella, my life was like a black hole without you," Edward explained desperately and I felt another tear roll down my cheek

"Emily can't be more than eighty pounds Edward, you could have pushed her off," I whispered

"She was pushing me down Bella. Like I said in my letter, she is muscley … actually her arms are disgustingly muscley," he cringed at the end and I rolled my eyes

"I don't know if I can believe you," I murmured

"Please Bella, I love you!" Edward begged and I saw a tear roll down his cheek as well and my tears started to come more freely

I saw a hint of a smile play on Edward's lips

"If you talk to me I will help you with your free shots," he chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh at the memory and then both our smiles vanished, remembering the situation we were in

"You swear you didn't have sex with her or even kiss her?" I checked and Edward nodded his head eagerly

"I swear I didn't do either, the only time I touched her was when I pushed her off," Edward assured me

"I just wish you could prove it," I muttered and then something flashed in Edward's eyes

"Before she came into my room I was ringing you, to see if you were on your way but you didn't pick up and it went to voicemail. Before I could put the phone down Emily came in so that must mean the voicemail was recording …" Edward trailed off and I pulled my phone out my pocket, understanding him perfectly

I dialled voicemail and the annoying phone voice said I had one message

I listened to the voicemail and gasped … Edward was telling the truth, Emily forced herself on him

I dropped the phone on the floor and ran up to Edward and he lifted me up in the air and I kissed him and he smiled into the kiss

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you," I whispered

"It's okay. I wouldn't have believed myself either if I was you," he muttered and I giggled

I picked my phone back up and forwarded the voicemail to Alice, because she had to know as well since she was furious with Edward

I was suddenly curious about the fact I couldn't score a goal a few minutes ago

I picked up the soccer ball and put it in the free kick spot. I booted the ball and it went straight into the net

I smirked at Edward and he laughed

"Still got it huh Bella," he snorted and I grinned

"Yup," I said smugly and Edward laughed again

We walked back to my dorm hand in hand

"I like that top Bella," he grinned and I rolled my eyes

"I'm not wearing a crop top again," I teased and he pouted

"Stop pouting and hurry up. I want to go back to my dorm and shower and get dressed, and then we can do something," I said and Edward grinned

"Were going bowling!" he decided and I grinned

"Okay!" I said excitedly and he chuckled because I was practically jumping up and down in excitement

Edward went back to his dorm to change and I practically ran to mine. I ran straight into the bathroom, stripped out of my clothes and hopped into the shower

I washed my hair again and when I got out the shower I blow dried it and straightened it

When I got out of the shower I put on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a brown leather bomber jacket on top. I decided to wear some dark brown UGG boots with my outfit as well since it was pretty cold outside. I zipped up my jacket the minute there was a knock on the door

"Come in!" I shouted as I put my socks on

Edward walked into the lounge and I picked up my first boot

"You ready?" he asked

"Almost," I muttered as I put my last boot on. I tucked my jeans into my boots and then I walked over to Edward and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead

"I love you," he whispered into my hair and I looked up at him

"I love you too," I mumbled and he smiled lovingly at me and pecked my on the lips

We left my dorm and we walked to the bowling alley

We walked in and our lane was right next to the lane Emily was in, bowling with her friends

I groaned and Edward grimaced

While I took my turn, Edward went to get us some drinks

I scored a strike and I smiled and sat on the sofa that are always at the bowling alley, by the machine where the balls come through

Of course, Emily couldn't help but approach me

"Why are you with Edward, Swan? Aren't you forgetting that he cheated on you with me?!" She asked. She was irritated at first but she smirked at me towards the end

"I know he didn't cheat on me, I know he rejected you when you practically begged him for sex, _Whore!_" I spat and she glared at me

"I don't beg guys for sex, they beg _me_ for sex!" she snickered

"I still have the voicemail on my phone Emily, I have my proof," I said coolly and she frowned

Suddenly Emily's voice was booming over the speakers that were at every corner in the alley

"Edward, Bella will never know! Let's just have sex!" Emily whined

"Get off me you slut! I love Bella and I will never cheat on her," Edward snapped

"Please Edward! Have sex with me," Emily begged. Emily gasped next to me and I laughed

I looked around the alley and I saw Alice over by the main speaker and she had plugged her phone in to it and she was playing the voicemail

Everyone in the alley was laughing and Emily had tears in her eyes and she ran out of the alley

Edward walked over to me in shock

"Did you do that?" he asked surprised and I shook my head and nodded towards Alice

Edward looked over at Alice and laughed

"I'll have to thank her later," he chuckled

"Me too," I giggled

We finished off our bowling game and Edward won, of course

We then walked to the restaurant where we usually have dinner

The minute I could see what table the others were at I ran over to it and gave Alice a big hug

"You are the best Ali!" I squealed and she shrugged

"I know," she sighed with a smirk on her face and we all laughed

I and Edward sat down and no one glared at him, because they knew he had been wrongly accused. Not even Rosalie glared at him and she had never been his biggest fan

"What do you want for dinner Bella?" Edward asked me

"Spaghetti Bolognese," I decided and he nodded his head

"I'll have the same," he decided and I was so used to those words, I didn't even roll my eyes

"Okay so one salad, one full roast dinner, two lasagnes and two spaghetti Bolognese'," Emmett told the waiter

"Who's having salad?" I asked

"Rosie. And I'm having the full roast and Alice and Jazz are having the lasagne," Emmett told me

"I kind of guessed you were the one having the full roast," I muttered and he grinned

The waiter bought over our food fifteen minutes later and we ate in a comfortable silence … until Emmett accidentally dropped gravy down his shirt and Jasper laughed which caused Emmett to get angry and through a gravy covered roast potato at Jasper and of course that resulted in a food fight at our table

Rosalie and I were the only people not throwing food. I stood up and so did Rose. We ran round the corner and laughed at the look of horror on each others faces

"Good idea getting out of there Bella," Rose complimented

"Thanks," I mumbled

"You do know that I like you Bella, don't you?" Rosalie asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I asked, surprised by her question

"It's just that we don't speak much anymore. We did before you started getting close with Edward and I feel like you're afraid that I'm mad at you for being with him. I don't hate Edward, Bella; I just hated him when he was a player. I know he has changed, mainly because of you, so I don't judge him or hate him anymore. I'm glad he's happy and I'm glad you are too, and I'm mainly glad that you two have found each other because I know you belong together," Rosalie told me and I smiled and gave her a tight hug

"Thanks Rose," I whispered

"It's no problem," she mumbled and hugged me back

"Bella!" I heard Edward shouting and I and Rose pulled away

Edward ran round the corner and he sighed in relief when he saw me. He walked over to me and Rose and I smiled at him

"I was wondering where you went," he said breathlessly

"We only ran round the corner Edward," I snorted

"I thought you had gone the opposite way so I ran halfway across campus," he admitted and grinned sheepishly and I and Rose laughed

"I better go back to Emmett," Rose sighed and she walked back round the corner

"Are you staying with me tonight?" Edward asked

"Alice is staying with Jazz so you're staying with me," I told him and grinned

"Well that's a change," he muttered and I laughed

"I know. Go to your room, get your stuff and come straight to my dorm," I told him and he nodded his head

I ran to my dorm and I text Alice when I got there, telling her Edward was sleeping over and she text me back straight away

_To: Bella_

_From: Alice_

_Go to the back of your closet and you will find a pink shopping back with tissue paper in it. Take the tissue paper out and you will find what you need. Hint: I and Rose bought it for you at the airport on the way to Forks._

I sighed and walked into my closet and to the back of it

I found the pink bag easily and I removed the tissue paper and looked at what Alice had bought me. _Ugh_ _…_

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**Dum, Dum, Dum! Lol. Only one more chapter left :[  
The next chapter is really short, I always make the last ones short, so this is like the last proper chapter ;[**

**I have started plots for the sequel and I have finally decided on one. The sequel starts a couple of weeks for the end of their senior year at forks high. The story is called Forks High at the moment but since the story is mainly going to be about summer vocation I will change it**

**Thanks for all the reviews nad please review this chapter!**

**_Mia xxx_**


	28. Final Chapter Forks Next Year

_**Final Chapter – Forks next year!**_

I rolled my eyes at the innocent lilac baby doll in front of me. It came with white lace boy shorts and a white lace bra to wear underneath and the baby doll itself was translucent.

I put it back in the bag and I would make my mind up whether or not to wear it when I need to put my pyjamas on

I took my jacket off and hung it up in the closet and then I walked back into my lounge to find Edward already waiting there on the sofa

I sat on his lap and he wrapped his arm around my waist

"Can't we go straight to bed and lie down, since we didn't get to last night?" Edward begged and I sighed. There is no avoiding getting into my pyjamas

I got off of Edward's lap and he walked into the bathroom and I walked into my bedroom

I took the baby doll out of the bag along with the underwear. I put it all on and I walked over to my full length mirror to see that my hair wasn't straight in its ponytail anymore and that it had gone wavy

I pulled it out of the bobble and it cascaded wavy down my shoulders and some of my back

I suddenly felt strong arms wrap around my waist and in the mirror I could see it was Edward, even though I already knew that

I turned around and faced him. His eyes were a bit wider than normal and full of excitement

"I like your new pyjamas." He grinned and I blushed

"Courtesy of your sister," I muttered

"You look beautiful love," he comforted me and his hands trailed along the back of my thighs and I kissed him lightly on the lips

We got into my bed and I suddenly realised something

"Since when do I have a king sized bed with the exact same sheets as my old one?" I asked and glared at Edward and his eyes widened innocently

"It wasn't me!" he defended, "It was Alice,"

I frowned unhappy at the fact Alice had bought me a double bed

"Think of it this way love, now we won't be cramped," Edward chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh

"Yeah, I guess," I sighed and lay back down next to him

"I spoke Esme earlier and she said that I'm definitely going to Forks to do my senior year of high school," Edward mumbled

"I will speak to Charlie tomorrow then," I said and Edward smiled

"Are Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jazz going to?" I asked and he nodded

"Wow, I can't even manage one school year at boarding school," I snorted and Edward chuckled

"I'm sure you would have graduated here if it wasn't for Esme being so fussy," Edward snorted

"I wonder what it will be like for us when we aren't here all the time and in cold and wet Forks everyday," I mused

"I don't know, but I know one thing," Edward said

"What's that?" I asked

"We'll be together," he whispered

"Yeah … we will," I smiled and kissed him on the lips

I didn't know how I felt about living in Forks again permanently, since the first time with Renee didn't turn out so well, but I know that with Edward by my side I can do anything

_Story Continues in Sequel … _

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**Woo, one of my usual short final chapters. I'm sorry if you guys don't like the length, but I always finish my stories like that  
I'm so sad this story is over, it has been great writing it for you, my favourtie so far. **

**I am having a bit of a struggle with the sequel, but I will try my hardest to start it up properly soon, I am still planning. It's a bit diffictuly but I have finally decided what it is going to be about and I'll give you guys a bit a taste of it now**

**It starts a few weeks before they graduate from Forks, but they will only be at Forks High for two or three chapters so I will be changing the name of the story  
Anyway, during the summer they go on vocation, courtesy of Bella. Edward and Bella have both been accepted to the university of college but have both also been accepted to other amazing colleges, but not together and they are trying to find an amazing college togegther but are failing miserably. **

**I wont tell you more than that becasue it gives it all away! Thanks to all the reviews you guys have given me for this chapter, your support has been amazing. This is my first story to ever reach over one hundred reviews so thanks guys! Please read this chapter, tell me what you guys thought of the ending and what you thought of the whole story in genreal**

**Thanks guys, you have been great Love you!**

**_Mia xxx_**


	29. Authors Note: SEQUEL!

_**SEQUEL!:  
**_

_***SCREAM!* **_

**The first chapter to the sequel has been posted! The story is called **_**Destiny. **_

**I will not continue updating until next week because I am trying to type as much as I possibly can so I can update regularly, which means I need to be a couple of chapters ahead of you guys.**

**I hope you all love the sequel!**

_**Mia xxx**_


End file.
